


Bloody Rotten Days

by PriestSat



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Geth, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда КБР сталкивается с концом света в виде нашествия зомби/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Rotten Days

Глава 1. Noisy Morning  
Чо проснулся от головной боли. Несколько минут он лежал, глядя в потолок, расчерченный линиями солнечного света, который проходил сквозь жалюзи. И думал, кто мог как следует врезать ему по голове. По всему выходило, что никто. Единственный претендент на подобную выходку крепко спал. Чо вздохнул, поморщившись от боли в затылке.

Джейн лежал на диване, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на груди. Даже от спящего Патрика веяло непреодолимым упрямством и чувством собственной правоты. Кимбэлл переборол желание швырнуть в него подушку. Вместо этого он встал и пошел в ванную. 

Стоя под контрастным душем, Чо вспомнил, что накануне повздорил с Патриком. Его сильно разозлило откровенное игнорирование со стороны Джейна. Из-за этого Кимбэлл получил сочувственный взгляд от Ван Пелт и покровительственное похлопывание по плечу от Ригсби. 

Кимбэлл о чем-то спросил Патрика - он и сам не помнил о чем - а Джейн посмотрел на него, как на пустое место и ничего не ответил. А когда Кимбэлл повторил вопрос, Патрик отвернулся и лег на диван. Наверно, на лице Кимбэлла слишком ясно отобразилась досада, раз коллеги ее заметили. Чо терпеть не мог, когда его жалели, но ему пришлось подавить негодование.

Еще в четверг они запланировали провести уикэнд вдвоем. Отключить телефоны, задернуть шторы, накупить всяких вкусностей и завалиться в кровать. Кимбэлл даже взял на себя трудное задание - уговорить Лисбон не тревожить его. Конечно же, сказав, что ему срочно надо заняться семейными делами. Конечно же, Лисбон не стала расспрашивать его о семейных делах, при этом многозначительно посмотрев в сторону ухмыляющегося Джейна, нависшего над Ван Пелт. Она только сказала: "Надеюсь, никто не умрет в этот уикэнд".

И сообщения о случаях нападения на людей - нападавшие были очень агрессивными и даже отличались каннибализмом - не могли нарушить приятный план. "Вот фигня", - Чо с раздражением закрыл страницу браузера. Где-то на периферии сознания замаячила перспектива чего-то жуткого, но Кимбэлл, как человек, верящий в победу здравого смысла, отмел эту перспективу. "Введут карантин в тех районах, в конце концов всегда есть армия". К тому же он не очень доверял таким сообщениям - попахивало желтой прессой.

Короче, уикэнд был спланирован. Казалось, ничто его не нарушит.

Но Джейн - разумеется! - все испортил. И еще имел наглость явиться вечером, как ни в чем не бывало. Ни капли раскаяния. Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы пиджака, и смотрел, не мигая, на разъяренного Кимбэлла. Нет, Чо совсем не хотел кричать на Патрика, это было бы пустой тратой сил. Но как-то само собой получилось, что он раскричался, пока соседи не начали стучать в стену. 

Патрик невозмутимо развернулся и пошел к двери, на половине пути передумав уходить. Он упал на диван, и какое-то время лежал, угрюмо глядя в потолок. Когда через полчаса Кимбэлл приблизился к нему, чтобы выставить вон, то обнаружил, что Джейн крепко спит. Совесть не позволила Кимбэллу будить Патрика. 

Очевидно, Джейн на это и рассчитывал.

*

Сквозь шум воды донесся странный звук, как будто визжала свинья. Чо повернул кран, прислушиваясь. Звук повторился, причем довольно близко. Кимбэлл кое-как вытерся, с трудом натянул белье и джинсы на влажное тело и выскочил из ванной.

Патрик стоял перед оконом, раздвинув планки жалюзи, почти уткнувшись носом в образовавшуюся щель.

\- Что такое? - спросил Кимбэлл, застегивая джинсы, Патрик молча махнул рукой, приказывая замолчать.

Чо оттолкнул Джейна в сторону и поднял жалюзи. Яркий солнечный свет, буйная зелень и... труп на дороге. Растерзанный труп, почти разорванный пополам, в луже блестящей темной крови. Кимбэлл отпрянул от окна и уставился на Патрика.

\- Что это? - растерянно спросил он, почти сразу мобилизируясь. Мозг мгновенно просчитал количество патронов, поставил на первое место звонок Лисбон, на второе - окончательное одевание, и на третье - выезд в штаб-квартиру. 

Джейн потер глаза указательными пальцами и пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, тебе видней, - спокойно ответил он. - Скорее всего, это труп.

\- Да, - Чо включил сотовый, одновременно беря с прикроватной тумбочки часы. Это были те самые неприлично дорогие и кричаще безвкусные часы, которые когда-то подарил Патрик. Ему и Ригсби. Лисбон и Ван Пелт получили красивые украшения, но из чувства правильности отказались от них.

Половина восьмого утра.

Пропущенные звонки и смс от Лисбон, Ван Пелт, Ригсби, родителей. Чо потратил менее трех секунд на вычисление приоритета.

\- Лисбон? Что происходит?

\- Слава Богу, Чо! - в голосе Лисбон слышалось ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. - С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да. Что происходит? Под окнами моей квартиры - труп. Не в самом лучшем виде, его словно дикие звери растерзали.

Джейн подошел сзади и положил руки на плечи Кимбэлла. По телу Чо словно прошел электрический ток. Особенно, когда Джейн уткнулся лбом в его спину.

\- Знаешь, в это трудно поверить, - Лисбон запнулась. - Джейн с тобой? Пусть включит телевизор.

Кимбэлл молча указал пальцем на пульт, Патрик ничего не стал выспрашивать - на него изредка нападало послушание.

На всех каналах одна и та же заставка: "Экстренные новости! Оставайтесь в домах, закройте все двери и окна!! Не пытайтесь добраться к родным и знакомым! На улицах небезопасно! Ожидайте новой информации!".

\- Ты видишь это? 

\- Да, вижу, ты где сейчас? - Чо начал доставать из шкафа вещи, швыряя их на кровать: футболки, белье, джинсы, костюмы. Джейн наблюдал за ним, немного отойдя в сторону. 

\- В квартире. Хотела поехать на работу, но за дверью происходило что-то непонятное, поэтому я решила не выходить. К тому же виды из окна.... - Лисбон запнулась. - Звонила Грейс, у нее та же ситуация. Ригсби сейчас не на связи. Я боюсь, что он поехал к отцу. Кстати, ты видел сообщения о каннибалах? Никак не соображу, это было правдой? Или очередная лажа, чтобы объяснить...

В этот момент отключилось электричество.

\- Я приеду за тобой, слышишь? - строго сказал Чо. 

\- Нет, не надо, это приказ, у меня все под контролем, - Лисбон попыталась применить тон сурового босса, но Кимбэлл нажал на отбой.

\- Я только умоюсь, - сказал Патрик, застегивая жилетку. Кимбэлл надел черную футболку, кожаную куртку, ремень с ножнами и кобурой и обулся. Затем проверил пистолет и начал складывать в небольшую брезентовую сумку магазины с патронами и кое-что из вещей. 

\- Я готов, - Джейн провел обеими руками по влажным волосам. В полутьме он казался моложе и проще. Кимбэлла всегда забавлял такой невольный обман со стороны Джейна. Возбуждающий момент.

\- Нет, ты останешься здесь, - Чо сунул пистолет в кобуру и вытащил нож.

\- Нет, не останусь, - отрезал Патрик. - Не изображай крутого копа, сейчас лучше держаться вместе. Нам так и не объяснили причину осадного положения. Я не собираюсь сидеть тут и ждать...

\- Тссс, - Чо предостерегающе поднял руку с ножом.

Визжащий звук повторился, но уже за дверью. Топот десятков ног. Кимбэлл закинул сумку за спину и подкрался к двери. Люди пробежали мимо, однако кто-то остался. Было слышно, как этот кто-то, прихрюкивая, нюхает замочную скважину. 

Патрик надел пиджак и только попытался включить сотовый, как Кимбэлл слегка ударил его по руке, при этом сдвинув брови и кивнув в сторону двери.

Хрюкающий исчез. Во всяком случае его не было слышно.

\- Как ты думаешь, что это? - шепотом спросил Джейн. Он даже забыл возмутиться, что его ударили. Обычно он никому не разрешал так делать. 

Кимбэлл покачал головой. Потом, спохватившись, отключил рингтон в своем сотовом, оставив вибрацию.

Патрик приблизился к двери и вопросительно посмотрел на Кимбэлла. Чо еще раз проверил оружие, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, и аккуратно открыл дверь. В коридоре было пусто и темно.

Он сжал плечо Патрика: "Готов?". Джейн кивнул: "Готов".

Они добрались до лестницы, Чо казалось, что он слышит время. Щелкание секунд сводило с ума. Но больше всего беспокоило отсутствие информации. Он не знал, с кем будет иметь дело. Кто это - бунтовщики, безумцы, наркоманы, члены банд? Неизвестно. Почему не работает полиция, Национальная Гвардия, ФБР? Кимбэлл едва удержался, чтобы не сбежать вниз по лестнице, от напряжения гудели ноги, ломило спину. Но Кимбэлл знал, что обязан быть спокойным. Сейчас его волновал Джейн. Чтобы не сорвался, не запаниковал, не струсил.

И, словно в ответ на сомнения Чо, Патрик дотронулся до его спины, провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, задержавшись на пояснице. Кимбэлл вполоборота посмотрел на Джейна. Спокойный, как всегда. Слишком спокойный.

Им удалось спуститься на подземную парковку без приключений, но, как обычно бывает, именно там их ожидали неприятности. Когда Кимбэлл осторожно открыл двери, слева донесся знакомый мерзкий визг и топот.

\- Не отставай! - приказал Кимбэлл Патрику, направляясь в сторону машины. Ему не надо было оглядываться, он знал, что Джейн умеет быстро бегать. 

Скорей всего, пока они спускались вниз, включился запасной генератор, потому что парковка была хорошо освещена. Кимбэлл краем глаза успел заметить бегущих людей. Грязные, заляпанные кровью, с перекошенными от ярости лицами. И раны. Ужасные, рваные раны на шеях, руках, ногах, изодранная одежда, испачканная кровью. Глаза, выпученные настолько, что казалось - еще немного - и они вывалятся из глазниц.

Чо чуть не налетел на машину, остановившись в последний момент. Пискнула сигнализация, Кимбэлл открыл дверь и запрыгнул внутрь. 

\- Они тут, - доложил Джейн, падая на сидение. Кимбэлл не стал тратить время на пристальное рассматривание типов, врезавшихся в машину сзади, завел мотор и вдавил газ. Преследователи помчались за ними, но вскоре отстали.

Когда машина выехала на улицу, Чо только и нашел что сказать: "Ну херня". Джейн кивнул.

Аварии, горящие дома, жуткие крики. 

Трупы, над которыми сидели люди.

\- Что они делают? - буднично спросил Чо, объезжая одну из таких групп. Таким голосом спрашивают о погоде. Патрик молчал. Чо пришлось повторить вопрос, но уже с нажимом на слово "они". 

\- Они едят, - Джейн нервно засмеялся.

\- Надеюсь, тебя не стошнит, да и меня тоже, - сказал Чо, внимательно следя за дорогой. Он отключил восприятие, запретив себе испытывать какие-либо чувства. Нельзя было позволить эмоциям взять верх. Кимбэлл понимал - сейчас Джейн зависит от него. Несмотря на самоуверенность и твердость характера, Джейн не был бойцом. Не нежная фиалка, но и не герой боевика.

Джейн медленно, будто его удерживали за руки, застегнул ремень безопасности. Он не сводил глаз с приборной панели. Бледный, с трясущимися губами, он все-таки держался. 

\- Позвони Лисбон, - велел Чо. Он перевел взгляд на свои руки и едва не выпустил руль. От напряжения пальцы побелели, Кимбэлл по очереди размял их, суставы захрустели.

\- Не приказывай мне, - низким голосом произнес Джейн, тем не менее, доставая сотовый. Он чересчур сильно сжал его, послышался треск. Чо, не глядя, бросил Джейну свой сотовый.

\- Лисбон? У тебя все в порядке?

Он слушал, болезненно скривившись, кивая на каждое слово Лисбон. Чо слышал, как она что-то говорит, торопливо, громко. И думал, что надо вести себя тихо, не привлекая внимания. 

На одном из перекрестков фура с надписью "Грузовые перевозки" врезалась в белый лимузин, загородив проезд. Чо остановил машину, оценивая ситуацию. Вокруг многоэтажки, брошенный транспорт. Чудо, что он смог так далеко заехать. Но дальше пути не было.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он, трогая Патрика за колено. Джейн уронил руку с сотовым, ударившись о дверь.

\- Она жива.

\- Хорошо, осталось три квартала, - Кимбэлл с тревогой заметил толпу, приближающуюся с правой стороны. - Патрик, нам надо идти. 

Он ожидал, что Джейн впадет в ступор или начнет упираться. Но Патрик отстегнул ремень и ответил:

\- Да, она ждет.

Кимбэлл подавил недовольство и рывком открыл дверь.

Глава 2. Guests  
Дальнейшее происходило как в заурядном фильме о полицейских и нехороших парнях. Чо, держа пистолет наготове, быстро шел, осматриваясь и просчитывая действия. Патрик не отставал, хотя его трясло. Он принуждал себя двигаться, повторяя, как молитву: "Все хорошо, все хорошо". Волосы на висках слиплись от пота, то и дело Джейн протирал лицо ладонью. Он боялся, а кто бы не боялся? Им приходилось переступать через куски тел, ноги скользили в крови, повсюду висела отвратительная вонь внутренностей. 

\- Это невозможно, - стонал Джейн, но вскоре замолчал. Он шел за Кимбэллом, автоматически фиксируя в памяти детали. 

Раскрытый чемодан с женскими вещами. Красное платье. Белые босоножки со стразами. Коробка с детским печеньем. Разбитая витрина, стекло в крови. Кровь повсюду, она, что, стекается в лужи, стремясь объединиться? Подобно ртутным шарикам. Оторванная рука с зажатым в кулаке сотовым. Все равно операторы скоро отключатся. Без присмотра человека электростанции выйдут из строя. Точно так же выйдут из строя АЭС и химические заводы. Кому нужен сотовый в это время? Позвонить и сказать "прощай"?. Когда тебе будут вспарывать брюхо, самое время позвонить другу. Ящик со спиртным, крепкий запах дешевого вина. Свадебный салон, двери выбиты. Сегодня никто не женится. Разве можно устраивать церемонию, когда такое творится? 

Если бы не дурацкие правила КБР, Ван Пелт и Ригсби успели бы пожениться. И его бы притащили в церковь. 

В какой-то момент Джейн понял, что не может всматриваться в мусор. Брошенные пакеты, набитые продуктами. Раздавленная пачка молока, белое на красном. Опрокинутая тележка из супермаркета с коробками, ха-ха, какие дебилы додумались красть тостеры? Или что это? А, всякая мелочь вроде блендеров и дорогих сотовых. Идиоты. Торговать, что ли, собирались этой фигней? Люди назло такие тупые?

\- Патрик! - Кимбэлл рванул вперед, стремясь обогнать троих парней, бегущих наперерез. Он не оглядывался, верил, что Джейн не отстанет.

Патрик очнулся, когда его сбили с ног. Запах залежавшегося на солнце мяса, сильная хватка, длинные ногти разодрали рукав, добрались к телу. Он растерялся буквально на секунду, его заставила закричать дикая боль. Пальцы, покрытые полузасохшей кровью впились в плечо, сгребая кожу, как кожуру с апельсина. 

Джейну удалось столкнуть с себя худенькую девушку - "анорексия?" - в розовом шифоновом платье, завязанным широкой шелковой лентой. Она отлетела в сторону, рывком поднялась на босые ноги и кинулась на Патрика. Он выставил вперед руки, стремясь задержать девушку. У нее не было нижней челюсти, мясная рана все еще сочилась кровью, заливая платье, багровый язык висел, как тряпка. Прямые каштановые волосы со сползшей резинкой "Хелло Китти" - вроде бы не по возрасту. Глаза, подернутые мутной пленкой, отменный макияж, на шее глубокие царапины. Грудь не двигалась - дыхания нет. Мертвое тело, способное к нападению - нонсенс, однако реальность. Кто-то сыграл с ним жестокую шутку, подсыпал галлюциногены в чай?

Девушка издала жуткий звук, снова набрасываясь на Джейна; он схватил ее за запястья, поворачивая спиной к себе. Ему удалось отшвырнуть девушку в сторону, несмотря на вес. "На нее напали в торговом центре, на платье ценник".

Выстрел снес часть черепа, девушка рухнула грудой хлама.

\- Она тебя ранила? - вопрос был чисто риторическим. Джейн смотрел, как кровь пропитывает светлую ткань. Боли не было, словно мозг забыл о наличии нервов в этом месте.

\- Все, пошли! - отрывисто приказал Кимбэлл, беря Патрика за здоровую руку. - Ты меня слышишь? У тебя шок. Ты меня слышишь?

\- Зомби, - с радостью произнес Джейн. - Ты понимаешь, кто это?

Вместо ответа Кимбэлл потянул его за собой. Ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы сдвинуть Джейна с места. 

\- Да, конечно, с гражданскими всегда проблемы, - сказал Джейн, мелко перебирая ногами. Кимбэлл только вздохнул. 

Он виноват, что на Патрика напали. 

Душераздирающий вопль из множества глоток, Чо с непонятным восторгом увидел огромную толпу, мчащуюся по улице. Он оценил обстановку: можно убить человек десять-двенадцать, пока остальные не приблизились. Потом ничего не будет. Он покрепче стиснул ладонь Патрика и побежал. Сумка больно била по спине, пот заливал глаза, наверно, зря он надел куртку. В эти дни особенно жарко, впору ходить в шортах, а не в кожаной куртке.

Вот и здание, где Лисбон снимала квартиру. От визгов преследователей Кимбэлл почти оглох, во рту пересохло, но он знал - нельзя останавливаться. Остановился - значит, труп. Эти психи, кем бы они ни были, зомби или обычными преступниками, представляли смертельную опасность. Он нажал на кнопку вызова, искренне, от всей души надеясь, что Лисбон жива и невредима. И что электричество не отключено.

Спустя годы раздался голос Терезы:

\- Да?

\- Открой, это мы, - Кимбэлл взглянул на Патрика. Бледность приобрела серый оттенок, кровь из раны текла, не переставая, рукав мокрый, кисть была полностью красной, с нее срывались тяжелые капли. Щелкнул замок и Чо, таща за собой Джейна, ввалился в холл, пнул дверь ногой. У него не было возможности проверить надежность замка. Преследователи налетели на толстое стекло и начали биться всем телом, старались укусить дверь, прорваться сквозь нее любой ценой. Вытаращенные белесые глаза, разинутые рты, скрюченные пальцы. Кимбэлл развернулся и двинулся к лифту, "лишь бы работал". Он бы не рискнул вести раненого по ступенькам на четвертый этаж. 

\- Я смогу подняться, - пробормотал Джейн, повисая на руке Чо. 

\- Да, знаю, - Кимбэлл почти занес Патрика в лифт - как раз вовремя, потому что в здании послышались те же крики, что и снаружи. Он успел заметить, что один из нападавших разбил лицо, ударившись в дверь. Плоть размазалась по стеклу, прилипнув к нему.

Сейчас главное - чтобы не пропало электричество.

*

\- Ребята, вы придурки, - заявила Лисбон, впуская Кимбэлла и Патрика в квартиру. Она выглянула в коридор и закрыла дверь.

\- Что с ним? Его укусили? - встревоженно спросила Лисбон, кивая в сторону Джейна, опустившегося на пол. Кимбэлл спрятал пистолет в кобуру и спросил, наклонившись к Патрику:

\- Тебя укусили?

Патрик ухмыльнулся, но ничего не ответил.

\- Он сейчас вырубится, у него губы посинели, - Лисбон указала Кимбэллу на ноги Джейна, сама подхватила под руки. Им удалось отнести его подальше от двери и уложить на пол, на коврик с длинным светло-зеленым ворсом. Лисбон разрезала рукав до конца, цокая языком при виде раны - содраны полосы кожи и задета мышца, не было заметно разрыва какого-нибудь крупного сосуда, но при этом кровь не останавливалась. Тереза наложила жгут из ремня, подложив под него обрезок рукава рубашки, вскоре кровотечение прекратилось.

Кимбэлл отошел в сторону, вернее, его отстранила Лисбон, после того как они сняли с Джейна пиджак. Тогда он принялся рассматривать обстановку - не ради праздного любопытства, а только чтобы не психовать.

До чего же много мебели в комнате. Столик и стул напротив входа, еще один стол с тремя стульями в нише слева от двери, две металлические этажерки с книгами, журналами и компакт-дисками, три кресла, торшеры, низкий столик перед диваном. Кимбэлл представил Джейна на этом диване, да, ему определенно шли диваны, он смотрелся органично на подобной мебели. Джейн всегда шикарно восседал на диванах, вполоборота, положив руку на спинку.

Кимбэлл не заметил, что улыбается. 

Лисбон промыла рану водой из пластиковой бутылки, предварительно устроив руку на свернутых полотенцах.

\- Главное, чтобы не укус. Рану такого размера не зашьешь, хотя и так нечем зашивать. Звонила Ван Пелт, у Ригсби разрядился сотовый. 

Лисбон погладила Джейна по щеке, он смотрел куда-то в сторону, будто ничего не чувствовал. Он не поморщился, когда вода попала в рану. Тереза уставилась на накладной ноготь, застрявший в мышце. Скривившись от отвращения, она вытащила его при помощи пинцета.

\- По непотвержденным данным эти люди... существа - носители неизвестного вируса, который передается через укус. Слюна заразна. Хотя, думаю, кровь тоже заразна, - рассказывала Лисбон, чтобы как-то отвлечься. Она наложила повязку на рану и попыталась стереть кровь с руки Патрика. Ей пришлось принести миску с водой, чтобы отмыть пальцы - под ногтями запеклась кровь, и ее невозможно было убрать при помощи влажных салфеток или мокрой ткани.

Кимбэлл опустился на колени рядом с Джейном. Тереза что-то пробормотала и пошла выливать грязную воду. 

\- Позвони Ван Пелт, скажи, что на улице перед входной дверью полно тварей.

\- ОК, - отозвалась Лисбон.

\- Болит? - участливо спросил Чо, заметив, что Джейн в сознании.

\- А ты как думаешь? - желчно ответил тот. - Кто-то оторвал ей челюсть. Она не могла меня укусить, но маникюр был хорош. Ненавижу торговые центры, там всегда много людей. Все эти салоны красоты...

\- Замолчи, - Кимбэлл понял, что у Джейна сейчас начнется истерика. Патрик часто дышал, взгляд метался, словно глаза следили за мелкими быстрыми объектами, по телу пробегала дрожь. - Замолчи, прошу. Все хорошо, мы в безопасности.

Джейн всхлипнул. Кимбэлл мог биться об заклад, что Патрик подумал о своей умершей дочери.

\- Да, конечно. На тебя можно положиться, я бы не выжил. Да я бы до лестницы не добрался, - Джейн вытянулся, болезненно постанывая.

\- Ладно, согласен. Хвали меня, я молодец, - Кимбэлл взял бумажную салфетку и начал промакивать пот с лица и шеи Патрика. - Тебе жарко?

\- Нет, холодно, - Джейн попытался рассмотреть рану. - Какая ладная повязка. Это Лисбон расстаралась? Она умница, люблю ее.

Чо застыл на месте.

\- Это ты из благодарности говоришь? - осторожно спросил он. Джейн приподнял одну бровь.

\- Нет, почему? Я люблю Терезу, это правда.

\- О чем это вы тут болтаете? Ты ожил, как я посмотрю, - Лисбон держала сотовый, как некое оружие. - Они зайдут с парковки.

\- Меня в сон клонит, - сообщил Патрик, стараясь повернуться на бок, Чо помог ему устроиться поудобней. Лисбон укрыла Джейна пледом.

*

\- Есть хочешь? - Лисбон открыла холодильник. - А то еда пропадет, если электричество отключат. 

\- Нет, не хочу, - Чо не смотрел на нее. "Я люблю ее". - Что сказала Ван Пелт?

\- Они скоро будут, - ответила Лисбон. - Ты просто молодец, добрался сюда и Джейна привел. Но все равно не надо было так делать.

Чо хотел возразить, что плевать он хотел на запреты, однако звук выстрела заставил его соскочить со стола, на краю которого он сидел. Кимбэлл снял пистолет с предохранителя и бросился к двери, Лисбон его опередила. 

Ригсби и Ван Пелт бежали по коридору, Лисбон, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, ждала их на пороге квартиры. Казалось, вой слышался отовсюду. Мерзкий, неестественный вой.

\- Господи! Я и не думала, что дойдем! - задыхающаяся Грейс уперлась руками в стену, едва не сбив одну из картин напротив двери. 

\- Вы в порядке? - Лисбон бегло осмотрела прибывших. - Вас не укусили?

\- Нет, - Ригсби никак не мог отдышаться, пот градом стекал по раскрасневшемуся лицу.

\- У меня одежда в какой-то дряни, - пожаловалась Грейс, с отвращением указывая на красное пятно на нежно-голубой футболке. - Есть запасная?

\- Да, - Лисбон ободряюще похлопала Ригсби по груди, и повела Ван Пелт на второй этаж. 

Грейс испуганно вскрикнула, увидев Джейна на полу. 

\- Что с ним? 

\- Его ранила зомби, - объяснила Лисбон, - не укусила. Он потерял много крови.

\- Зомби? - со смехом спросил Уэйн, открывая бутылку с водой. 

\- Да, пусть будут зомби, и не пей столько воды, надо экономить, - назидательно произнесла Тереза, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. Грейс укоризненно посмотрела на Ригсби, следуя за Лисбон. Ригсби переглянулся с Чо и засмеялся. Они плюхнулись на диван, ощущая то самое единение, которое изредка охватывает мужчин и женщин - единение по гендерному признаку.

\- Как ты думаешь, правительство организовало уничтожение этих тварей? - Уэйн сделал еще глоток и закрутил крышечку. Кимбэлл смотрел, не отрываясь, на затылок спящего, и не сразу ответил. Ему захотелось обнять Патрика, убедиться, что с ним действительно все в порядке. Но он не рискнул его тревожить.

\- Что-то я не заметил военных или полицию. Видел упавший вертолет и брошенные полицейские машины, останки трупов спецназовцев и полицейских.

\- Я прозвонил по знакомым, - Ригсби поставил бутылку на пол, - кто-то не отзывается, кто-то сидит в квартире или в доме. Многие не отвечают, в том числе и мой отец. Я звонил по стационарному телефону - те же успехи. Грейс сказала, что боится звонить. Что предпримем?

\- Не уверен, что у Лисбон много запасов. Да вот с Патриком случилось... найти бы врача, - Чо откинулся на спинку дивана. Он совсем забыл об обычном телефоне, отключил его накануне, да так и не включил. На него накатила усталость, парализуя тело и вызывая сонливость. Он только сейчас начал осознавать действительность. 

Родители.

Чо пошарил по карманам и обнаружил пропажу сотового. Он доковылял до мусорного мешка в прихожей, туда Лисбон сложила испорченный пиджак Патрика и отходы от лечения. Сотовый обнаружился в правом кармане - Чо мысленно сказал "спасибо" Джейну. "Спасибо" его скрупулезности и зацикленности на деталях.

"Ну, давай, мама", - Кимбэлл прижал сотовый к уху, стоя на коленях перед мешком. Он так крепко зажмурился, что перед глазами полетели сверкающие точки.

"Абонент недоступен".

Он начал набирать номера всех родственников и знакомых, лихорадочно, в слепой надежде на чудо. Без ответа, или "абонент недоступен". По одному номеру ответили, но почти сразу замолчали.

\- Как такое может быть, - бормотал Чо, - такого не бывает. 

\- Кимбэлл, - крепкая ладонь Лисбон легла ему на спину. - Пожалуйста, успокойся.

\- Они не отвечают.

\- Знаю, - Тереза обняла Кимбэлла, помогая ему подняться. - Позвони по стационарному, он работает.

Чо, вспомнив все молитвы, набрал номер матери.

\- Да, - нерешительный, дрожащий голос, - слушаю.

\- Мама, - Чо знал - надо говорить уверенно, никакой жалобы, - это я, Кимбэлл. С вами все в порядке?

\- Да, я с отцом сидим в подвале. Тут есть еда и вода, если что, поднимемся.

\- В доме кто-то посторонний?

\- Нет, но какие-то люди пытались прорваться в дом. Мы спрятались, и они ушли. Ты один?

Кимбэлл невольно оглянулся и увидел пятно крови, выползающее из-под пледа. Он позвал Лисбон.

\- Я с коллегами, мы в безопасности, - он запнулся - сейчас или никогда. - Хотел тебе сказать... я с человеком, который стал для меня близким.

\- Кимбэлл! - он так и представил, как она обрадовалась, и сразу пожалел о своей тяге к правдивости. Хоть бы не начала расспрашивать, давно ведь мечтала женить его на какой-нибудь приличной девушке. Ну зачем он сболтнул лишнее? - Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке?

"Не с "ней, а с "ним", - Чо опять запнулся. Перед лицом смерти он не мог разочаровать родителей. Они бы никогда не приняли его связь с Джейном. Обаяние Патрика сыграло бы свою роль, но шансов уже не было. 

Он смалодушничал, побоялся сказать. Ну и кто он после этого?

\- Да, мама, все отлично. У нас есть оружие и пища. Держитесь, сколько сможете. 

\- Прощай, Кимбэлл, - она старалась говорить весело, но он знал, что это последний разговор. Да, может быть случится чудо, и никто не умрет. Чудес не бывает.

\- Мама, я тебя люблю. Спасибо за все. Пожалуйста, дай трубку папе.

\- Он не может ответить, у него жар, - теперь она говорила тише, - кто-то оцарапал его, когда он выходил закрыть калитку. Вцепилась какая-то паршивка, не знаю почему. Много крови вытекло, а царапина совсем маленькая. Он лежит и молчит. Ему очень плохо, не пойму причину. Он горячий, как огонь, а у меня ничего нет от температуры, все осталось в доме.

\- А почему ты сразу не сказала об этом? - "поцарапала?", Кимбэлл уставился на Джейна, которому Грейс меняла повязку. Лисбон вытирала кровь с коврика, сидя на корточках. - Давно это с ним?

\- Четыре часа. Он услышал шум и пошел посмотреть. Почему полиция не следит... ой, извини, он проснулся. Кимбэлл, потом перезвони.

\- Мама! - крикнул Чо, но связь прервалась. Он положил трубку и подошел к Джейну.

\- У него повышенная температура?

\- Да, - Лисбон приложила ладонь ко лбу Патрика, - наверно, около сорока. Сейчас, где-то у меня было жаропонижающее. 

Чо и Ригсби переставили столик, затем Кимбэлл разложил диван.

\- Кровь запачкает обивку, - сказал Уэйн.

\- Какая разница? - возмутился Чо. - Ты спятил? Он не останется на полу. 

Пристыженный Ригсби помог ему поднять Джейна. 

Патрика не просто лихорадило. Кимбэлл дотронулся до его лица - слово "обжигающий" подходило как нельзя лучше. Сухая, горячая кожа, глаза полузакрыты, видно, как быстро они движутся под веками, едва слышное поверхностное дыхание. Когда Тереза принесла воду и таблетки, Кимбэлл попробовал разбудить Джейна. Ему пришлось потрудиться, Патрик открыл глаза, явно не понимая, что происходит. Он покорно проглотил две таблетки, жадно напился. Кимбэлл хотел положить его голову себе на колени, но передумал. Он сел так, чтобы следить за изменениями в состоянии Джейна. Пистолет лежал рядом с ним.

Чо слышал, как Ригсби дозвонился к отцу и начал убеждать его не выходить из дома. Скорее всего, старик не послушался - Ригсби вскрикнул: "Папа, не надо!". Расстроенный, с покрасневшими глазами, Уэйн вихрем пронесся по гостиной, не имея возможности выплеснуть свое негодование. Он плюхнулся в кресло, сложив руки на груди, скрипя зубами от ярости.

\- Ты будешь звонить? - Лисбон посмотрела на Ван Пелт.

\- Не знаю, раньше было так страшно не услышать ответ, - призналась Грейс. - Но если не позвоню, то до конца дней буду мучаться, верно?

Она села на стул, и начала методично обзванивать всех, кого знала. Когда ей отвечали, она начинала говорить, прикрывая трубку рукой. Она согнулась над столом, будто делилась невероятными секретами. И почему-то это выглядело трогательно и беспомощно.

*

Через час ожил сотовый Лисбон. Она слушала молча, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и выглядела озадаченной. 

\- Хорошо, мы прибудем, как сможем. У нас раненый, попробуем найти квалифицированную помощь. Оставайтесь на связи.

Она повернулась к команде.

\- Звонил Бертрам. Он, МакАллистер и еще какое-то количество людей организовали укрепленный лагерь на берегу Сакраменто, в парке River Walk.

\- Хочет, чтобы мы приехали? - спросил Ригсби. Лисбон покачала головой.

\- Его слова: "Теперь каждый за себя". Не знаю, что и сказать.

Ригсби пожал плечами. Грейс посмотрела вверх. 

\- Мы не можем выдвигаться, пока Джейн не проснется, - сказал Чо. 

\- Само собой, - отозвался Уэйн.

\- Да и, пожалуйста, не говорите Патрику о звонке Бертрама, - неожиданно попросила Лисбон.

Никто не стал с ней спорить, хотя причина такой скрытности была непонятна.

*

До конца дня они молча просидели в гостиной. Ближе к вечеру поужинали.

Чо и Лисбон еще раз попытались дать Джейну лекарство, но он сжал зубы и грубо оттолкнул Кимбэлла, глядя куда-то в непонятном направлении. Температура не уменьшалась.

\- Я уже не могу волноваться, сил нет, - призналась Лисбон, прикладывая к лицу Джейна лед, завернутый в полотенце. - Он умрет, точно умрет. Сгорит от лихорадки. А я ничего не могу сделать. Никто из нас ему не поможет.

Кимбэлл забрал у нее полотенце, и сам начал ухаживать за Патриком. Он прикинул, что успеет застрелить его, если тот обратится в зомби. Кажется, так происходило в фильмах? Человек умирал, а потом становился зомби. Чо всмотрелся в Джейна, вдруг поняв, что ему будет трудно нажать на курок. Даже если Патрик набросится на него, одержимый жаждой каннибализма. "Представить не могу, что он так сделает". Лисбон подложила под голову Джейна большое полотенце, потому что вокруг нее образовалось мокрое пятно от растаявшего льда.

\- Я не буду говорить на эту тему, - неожиданно четко произнес Джейн. Кимбэлл переглянулся с Лисбон.

\- Что бы это значило? - спросила Ван Пелт. - О чем это он?

Больше Патрик ничего не сказал. Он повернулся на спину, приняв свою обычную позу: руки на груди, ноги скрещены. 

\- Оставь его, - Лисбон покачала головой, - пусть все идет своим чередом.

Глава 3. Treatment  
Они слышали, как в коридоре бегали, фыркали, хрюкали, орали. Но никто не пытался вломиться и это давало иллюзорную надежду на спасение. Хотелось верить в правильное будущее, в котором Президент отдаст чудесный приказ, и зомби будут уничтожены. Утро начнется в обновленном мире. 

Когда стемнело, Лисбон опустила жалюзи и зажгла пять свечей, поставив их на низкий столик. Электричество пропало, но вряд ли кто-нибудь устраивал бы иллюминацию. Постепенно все задремали. Кимбэлл не заметил, как сидя уснул, не выпуская пистолета из руки.

\- Кимбэлл? - Патрик зашевелился, охая от боли. Чо бросился к нему. 

\- Ты как? - он прикоснулся к его руке - прохладная.

\- Могло быть хуже. Я такое видел, пока спал, в жизни не поверишь, - Джейн поднялся и, держась за мебель, побрел в кухню. - Всегда знал, что обязан выспаться. Тогда и оптимизм появится.

Судя по слабому свету, проникающему сквозь жалюзи, наступило раннее утро.

\- Пей, тебе необходимо восстановить уровень жидкости в организме, - Лисбон протянула Джейну стакан с водой. - У тебя была температура... помнишь?

\- Нет, - он выпил и попросил еще воды. Лисбон повернула кран, но из него ничего не полилось. Тогда она достала бутылку из холодильника.

\- Не очень холодная, извини. Есть будешь?

\- Не знаю, - Патрик поставил пустой стакан на стол. - Кто-нибудь откликнулся?

\- Вчера получила несколько звонков и смс от агентов по поводу беспорядков. А когда хотела поехать в штаб-квартиру, то обнаружила толпу этих... зомби на улице. Поэтому не рискнула выходить. 

Она всматривалась в него, пытаясь понять, что не так. Или все в порядке? 

\- Мне не по себе, - Джейн сделал большой глоток воды из бутылки. - Кажется, из памяти выпало несколько часов. Неприятно. Помню нападение, путь сюда, твою помощь. А потом - темнота. 

Лисбон, повинуясь порыву, обняла Джейна, он ответил ей, поглаживая по спине. Они улыбались, с облегчением, с непередаваемой радостью и счастьем.

Кимбэлл, недовольно хмурясь, следил за Терезой и Патриком, чувствуя себя безнадежно опоздавшим.

*

\- Я больше не могу спать, выспался до конца своих дней, - Джейн остановился посреди комнаты, Лисбон сменила ему повязку, подвесив больную руку на бинт, сложенный втрое. - Грейс, Ригсби, я счастлив, что вы живы. Знал, что ты ее не бросишь. И больше не надо ничего опасаться, правила не работают, разве не так? Хоть какая-то польза от этого дурдома.

Они заулыбались в ответ. Джейн перевел взгляд на Лисбон.

\- План?

\- В смысле? - Тереза села на пол между креслами, сложив ноги по-турецки. Кажется, она не замечала, что из верхней одежды на ней была растянутая футболка с цифрой 99. 

\- В прямом, - в рассветных сумерках лицо Джейна казалось желтовато-белым. Он давно не брился. - Ты хочешь просидеть здесь в ожидании чего? Нужно отсюда выбираться. У нас есть машина, оружие. 

Он пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах. 

\- Тебе надо сесть, - его заботливо поддержала Лисбон, Ригсби и Грейс перебрались на стулья. Джейн, кряхтя, как старый дед, упал на диван, ранее сложенный Кимбэллом. Чо ожидал, что Патрик сядет рядом, но он опять взялся за свое - игнорировал его. 

\- Итак, черт, не могу, перед глазами все кругом идет, - неожиданно Джейн повернулся и положил голову на колени Кимбэлла, - вот так лучше. Я глаза закрою, никто не против?

Все промолчали, однако Кимбэлла бросило в жар от взглядов: да, все знали о его связи с Джейном, но они никогда не позволяли себе ничего лишнего на людях. Он положил руку на шею Патрика, слегка лаская ее кончиками пальцев. 

\- Да, приятно, - мурлыкнул Джейн. - О чем я говорил? Ах, да. Вы так смотрите... готов спорить на что угодно, все думают, кто сверху. Для справки - это я. 

Ригсби закашлялся, Грейс и Лисбон никак не отреагировали на подобную откровенность. Несмотря на всю свою прямолинейность, Кимбэллу стало не по себе.

\- До чего же болит... - застонал Джейн.

\- Я уверена, военные начнут зачистку... - начала Тереза.

\- А я не уверен, - Джейн просунул руку под бедро Кимбэлла и покрепче к нему прижался, - совсем не уверен. Вы что, никогда не смотрели фильмов о зомби? Так вот они, на улицах. Но отличаются от киношных, слишком шустрые.

Грейс потерла затылок, Уэйн встал позади нее и начал делать массаж плеч. 

\- Патрик, ты не обгонишь зомби, - сказала Ван Пелт.

\- У меня ранена рука, а не нога, - резонно заметил он. - Мы выберемся из здания. Главное - покинуть город. Интересно, а этот апокалипсис везде?

\- Везде, - Лисбон нахмурилась. - Это творится во всем мире. Я успела прочитать в интернете, пока Сеть не начала падать. Собирались объявить всеобщую мобилизацию, но все заглохло. 

\- Что ж, буду надеяться, что Красного Джона с треском прикончили, - с дурацкой ухмылкой сказал Патрик.

\- Патрик! - укоризненно воскликнула Лисбон. 

\- А что? - удивился он, приподнимаясь на локте. - Может, ты предлагаешь пожелать ему долгих лет?

\- Все, хватит, - сказал Кимбэлл, чуть нажимая на голову Патрика, и заставляя его лечь. Но Джейн не собирался останавливаться. Он выпрямился, гневно глядя на Лисбон.

\- Красный Джон - мой, и ты об этом знаешь. А теперь все полетело к черту!

\- Совсем рехнулся, - Тереза встала, расправила футболку. - Ты сам как маньяк. Выгляни в окно, там ад на земле, а ты со своей местью носишься! Сейчас главное - выживание, а не месть.

Лицо Джейна окаменело, он хотел еще что-то сказать, но поток возражений был прервал ударом в дверь. С разбега, потом еще раз. Патрик замолчал, машинально протянув руку Кимбэллу.

\- Они нас услышали, - прошептал Ригсби. - Господи, они нас услышали.

Удары продолжались.

\- Дверь не выдержит, - спохватилась Лисбон, хватая с нижней полки этажерки одежду: джинсы, красную водолазку и черную куртку. 

Грохот был похож на обвал камней. Кимбэлл надел куртку и взял пистолет, Ригсби и Ван Пелт тоже вытащили оружие, послышались щелчки затворов. Патрик сидел на диване, с растерянным видом запустив пальцы здоровой руки в волосы. Лисбон сложила в кожаную сумку бутылки с водой и какую-то провизию, запасной магазин сунула в карманы.

Кимбэлл помог Джейну подняться.

\- Бежать сможешь?

Джейн посмотрел на него, как на слабоумного и кивнул.

Лисбон встала слева от двери, остальные образовали полукруг. Вовремя, дверь поддалась напору зомби. 

Сильная слабость не давала Джейну сосредоточиться. Но он знал, что просто обязан не стать балластом.

\- Стреляйте в голову! - крикнула Лисбон, когда вонючая толпа повалила в квартиру. У Джейна заложило уши от шума, перед глазами все поплыло. Он был вынужден ухватиться за Кимбэлла, и теперь он точно мешал.

Дергающиеся тела нагромождались на полу.

\- Да сколько же их там! - заорал Ригсби; он стоял, как в тире: широко расставив ноги, рука с пистолетом на линии плеч, вторая рука ее поддерживает, монолитная фигура.

Когда упал последний зомби, разбрызгав кровавые мозги, люди не сразу поверили во временную передышку.

Первой пришла в себя Лисбон. Она выдохнула и скомандовала:

\- Пошли, быстро! Пошли!

Сначала через тела перебрался Ригсби, а затем Ван Пелт, за ней - Лисбон. Кимбэлл хотел помочь Патрику, но тот презрительно скривился и перелез сам. 

Очевидно, им удалось очистить этаж, потому что коридор был свободным. Джейн шел как во сне, почти ничего не видя и не слыша. Кимбэлл остановился и спросил:

\- Ты как? 

\- Все в порядке, - ответил Джейн, - мы идем? На этажах полным-полно зомби. Слышишь?

Чо вспомнил о родителях, и ему захотелось закричать от бессильной ярости и безумной печали. Он не хотел верить, что они мертвы - и это в лучшем случае. В худшем - они бегают по улицам, нападая на живых. Кимбэлл затолкал эти мысли поглубже, сейчас на повестке дня - собственное спасение. Вернее - спасение всей команды.

Хлопание дверей, рычание, грохот. Очнувшись от мыслей, Кимбэлл пропустил Патрика вперед.

*

Поворот, ступеньки, опять поворот, и все это на бешеной скорости. Джейн окончательно запутался в образах, умозаключениях и каком-то своем, личном мире. От боли в ране и от усталости он не соображал, где находится. То есть, частично он представлял, что бежит вниз по лестнице, что впереди - Грейс, Ригсби и Лисбон, а позади - Кимбэлл. Он знал, что не имеет права упасть или попросить помощи, он обязан пройти этот круг ада.

Шум слился воедино с непонятно откуда доносящейся музыкой, образовав устойчивый мелодичный звон. Джейн не мог распознать музыку, впрочем, это было неважно. Картинки прошлой жизни падали, как осенние листья, смешивались, ломались, разбивались. Он не помнил, почему оказался в этом темном месте, не понимал, почему должен заставлять себя двигаться. Джейн врезался в стену, когда в очередной раз поворачивал, теперь болела вторая рука, но он молчал. 

Ему казалось, что весь мир проваливается в огромную воронку, похожую на глаз бури. А сам он барахтался где-то на периферии. 

*

Кимбэлл с тревогой услышал бормотание Джейна. Какая-то околесица, набор слов. Чо слегка подтолкнул Патрика, чтобы тот не останавливался. 

Парковка была пустой. Все спешно погрузились во внедорожник, Лисбон села за руль, рядом - Ригсби с оружием наготове. Грейс собралась придерживать Патрика, но Кимбэлл убрал ее руку, и Ван Пелт обиженно поджала губы.

Лисбон сидела, немного наклонившись вперед, будто собиралась идти на таран. Впрочем, это было недалеко от истины: на выезде из парковки машина сбила зомби.

Кимбэлл прижимал Патрика к себе, обхватив его правой рукой. Он прикоснулся губами к виску Джейна - холодная влажная кожа.

\- Пожалуйста, дай воду, - попросил Кимбэлл, Грейс поспешно выполнила его просьбу. Машину тряхнуло, что-то шмякнулось в лобовое стекло. Лисбон внятно выругалась и включила стеклоочистители.

\- Хочешь пить?

Джейн старался не потерять сознание, но его неудержимо клонило в сон. Он знал, чем это вызвано - потерей крови и перенесенным жаром. Кажется, Чо обращался к нему. Вода? Что говорила Лисбон... надо побольше пить. Джейн усмехнулся: "Совсем расклеился". 

\- Божественный напиток, - сказал он, - легче не стало, но спасибо и на этом.

\- Патрик? - Лисбон не поворачивалась, но Джейн знал - она о нем беспокоится. Так было всегда. Именно по причине беспокойства она разрешила ему работать на КБР, наверно, тогда он выглядел слишком несчастным. Воспоминания о тех днях были несколько спутанными и сумубрными.

Джейну было трудно дышать из-за хватки Чо. Он хотел притронуться к Лисбон, для этого понадобилось потянуться вперед, но Кимбэлл его не отпустил. 

\- Где мы? - Джейн со слабым любопытством попробовал посмотреть в тонированное окно. Кимбэлл опять не дал ему пошевелиться. - Может, хватит меня опекать?

Водоворот в голове никуда не исчез, наоборот, вращение усилилось. Одновременно Джейн разозлился, а когда это начиналось, то было трудно остановить. В принципе, он контролировал себя, контроль требовался, чтобы не сорваться. Конечно, он знал, что зациклился на Красном Джоне, что жажда мести превратилась в одержимость. Но теперь это все выглядело неактуальным и смешным.

Он снова попробовал вырваться из рук Кимбэлла.

\- Сиди, - буркнул Чо. Машина наехала на какой-то холм, забуксовала и потом рывком двинулась дальше.

\- Глюкоза, - промямлил Джейн, не оставляя попыток освободиться. Грейс пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Кимбэлл, ты делаешь ему больно.

Чо ослабил хватку, и Джейн облегченно вздохнул. В ране пульсировала боль, похожая на боль в зубе: изматывающая, бесконечная, острая. Джейн задыхался, о чем не замедлил сообщить. Лисбон сразу приоткрыла свое окно. Полоска была узкой, но и ее хватило для притока свежего воздуха.

\- У кого-нибудь есть сладкое?

Лисбон бросила назад начатую пачку жевательных конфет.

\- Глюкоза там точно есть.

Джейн поднес пачку к глазам. На китайском написано, что ли?

\- С каким вкусом? А, ладно.

От искусственного аромата и приторной сладости его затошнило. Джейн сосредоточился на дыхании, загоняя тошноту поглубже. Через какое-то время он ощутил облегчение. Водоворот замедлился, перед глазами прояснилось, голова стала менее тяжелой.

Ригсби в сердцах швырнул рацию на пол - никто не отзывался. Он стукнул кулаком по стеклу и вдруг сказал совершенно спокойным голосом:

\- Предлагаю зайти в аптеку.

Лисбон остановила машину. Улица была тихой и пустынной. "Спальный район", - Джейн все-таки посмотрел в окно. Видны следы панического бегства: оставленные вещи на тротуаре, распахнутые двери домов и открытые калитки. 

Лисбон жестом велела Ригсби выйти из машины. Аптека находилась на первом этаже двухэтажного дома. Грейс хотела пойти вместе с ними, но Тереза сердито сверкнула глазами, и недовольная Ван Пелт осталась на месте.

\- Может, ты оставишь меня в покое? - Джейн увернулся от Кимбэлла. 

Лисбон и Ригсби вернулись через минут десять с двумя пакетами, набитыми медикаментами и провизией.

\- Найди Мэшборна, - сказал Джейн, когда машина тронулась с места.

\- Для чего? - спросила Лисбон. 

\- У него есть яхта. Куда мы поедем? Будем блуждать по улицам, потом выедем из города, а дальше что? - Джейн чуть не завалился на Грейс. Он вскрикнул, приложившись к ней больным плечом.

\- Прекрати! - раздраженно воскликнула Лисбон. - Сотовая связь сбоит, умник. Раньше надо было подавать идею.

\- Извини, раньше я был в отключке, если ты не заметила, - язвительно сказал Джейн. - И ты можешь позвонить Мэшборну со стационарного телефона. Уверен, телефонные станции работают. 

\- Да зачем мне ему звонить? - возмущенная Лисбон ударила рукой по рулю. 

\- Ты ему нравишься, - Джейн наклонился так, чтобы Лисбон могла увидеть его лицо в зеркале. 

\- Ошибаешься.

\- А вот и нет. Мне известен твой маленький секрет, принцесса.

\- Ну, знаешь, - ахнула Лисбон, но как-то беззлобно. Она покраснела, Ригсби прыснул от смеха.

Кимбэлл, не отрываясь, смотрел в окно. Он не хотел, чтобы его дурное настроение кто-нибудь заметил, это было бы неуместно. Он злился на весь белый свет, а конкретно - на Джейна. Не глядя, Чо попытался взять его за руку или еще как-нибудь привлечь внимание. Ничего не получилось, Джейн сидел, меланхолично улыбаясь и думая о чем-то своем. Кимбэлл едва не сказал: "Я волновался за тебя, видит Бог, как волновался". Но в таком случае он мог услышать в ответ: "Бог тебя не видит. Он вообще никого не видит".

\- Хорошо, что они умерли раньше, - вдруг сказал Джейн. Повисла тишина, все знали, о ком идет речь. Шокированная Ван Пелт не выдержала:

\- Зачем ты так, Патрик?

\- Неужели ты не понимаешь? 

\- Кто-нибудь, закройте ему рот, - попросила Лисбон. - Я не желаю это слушать.

\- Столько лет сплошного кошмара, - начал Джейн. Кимбэлл повернулся к нему.

\- Хватит.

\- Нет, я должен закончить, - упрямо ответил Джейн. - И для прекращения кошмара потребовался конец света.

Он рассмеялся. Лисбон повторила:

\- Закройте ему рот, умоляю. Все и так на взводе.

Он продолжал посмеиваться, сказав:

\- Нет, это не истерика, это правда. 

\- Я сейчас двину тебе в нос кулаком, - заявила Лисбон. - Серьезно. Тут каждый потерял родных и знакомых. Думаешь, один ты страдалец? Еще слово, и ты получишь.

"Он опять ее слушается", - с негодованием подумал Чо, когда Джейн замолчал. - "Он всегда ее слушается". Получалось, что Джейн занимался с ним сексом, вроде бы доверял ему, но уважал и ценил только Лисбон. И это было крайне обидно.

\- Постой, - сказал Ригсби. - Смотри, частная клиника, вернее, кабинет. Дверь закрыта, ролеты на окнах опущены. Может быть, там есть кто-то живой?

Лисбон поставила машину почти впритык к двери и вышла. Она осторожно постучала в стекло с надписью белыми буквами: "Доктор Амелия Эрхарт, педиатр". 

\- Там звонок, - Джейн говорил шепотом, который звучал слишком громко в утренней тишине. Очевидно, зомби и живые схлынули из этого квартала. Лисбон нажала на кнопку, потом с сердитым видом повернулась к машине. В этот момент кто-то выглянул в окно, раздвинув планки жалюзи. Через секунд пять дверь открылась, на пороге стояла невысокая пожилая женщина в медицинском костюме белого цвета. Короткие седые волосы, строгое смуглое лицо без макияжа. Она немного отошла назад, пропуская незваных гостей. 

Небольшой холл, зеленоватый мраморный пол, кожаный черный диван, разноцветная детская мебель, игрушки, книги, регистрационная стойка и матовая стеклянная дверь в кабинет. Дипломы в рамках, детские рисунки, плакаты. Женщина закрыла дверь и вежливо спросила:

\- Его укусили?

\- Если бы мне давали по доллару за ответ... - сварливо начал Джейн, но его перебила Лисбон.

\- Нет, это не укус. Посмотрите? Ах да, простите, мы не представились. КБР, хотя... какое значение сейчас имеет КБР.

Джейн взглянул на нее, и у него перехватило горло от печали. Тереза казалась такой потерянной. Но она все еще оставалась боссом своей маленькой команды и, взяв себя в руки, по очереди всех представила.

\- Амелия Экхарт, - все так же вежливо сказала женщина, беря Джейна за здоровое плечо. - Называйте меня Амелия. Пойдемте, я вам помогу.

\- Амелия Экхарт, - повторил Джейн, двигаясь из последних сил. - Как женщина-авиатор?

Она кивнула.

Кимбэлл решительно проследовал за ними.

\- Простите, но вам не стоит сюда входить, - Амелия загородила ему вход в кабинет.

\- Простите, но я не оставлю его без присмотра, - в тон ей ответил Чо. Амелия перевела взгляд с Джейна на Кимбэлла и больше не возражала.

Несмотря на то, что Патрику было совсем паршиво, он все равно пристально обшарил глазами кабинет. Обычная офисная мебель: стол, шкаф с четырьмя полками (журналы и разноцветные папки), три стула, настенный шкафчик с игрушками, квадратный столик для осмотра...

Наверно, он все-таки потерял сознание.

*

Когда Джейн упал, Кимбэлл сразу не понял, что случилось. Патрик грохнулся, как подкошенный, нелепо свернувшись на полу. Чо отстранил врача и сам поднял Джейна. Он уложил его на кушетку лицом к стене, Экхарт надела голубые латексные перчатки, проверила пульс и давление. 

\- Давно это случилось? Какие-то лекарства давали? Хронические или острые заболевания есть?

\- Вчера днем. Зомби разодрала ногтями плечо, принял две таблетки аспирина, ничем не болеет, - отчеканил Кимбэлл, глядя с тревогой, как Амелия разрезала ножницами повязку. 

Края раны набухли и немного вывернулись в стороны. Сквозь отвратительный желтый гной виднелись ярко-розовые участки мышцы. В нос ударил ужасный запах.

\- Держите его, - Амелии пришлось повторить, чтобы Кимбэлл ее понял. - Держите его крепко. У меня нет никаких обезболивающих. Ему придется терпеть. 

Чо взялся за больную руку. "Какая сухая кожа".

\- Давление низкое, - Амелия подкатила столик с инструментами. - Говорите с ним, не давайте снова отключиться. Я должна убрать поврежденные ткани, потом наложу повязку. Зашить не удастся, слишком широкая рана.

\- Почему он молчит? - не выдержал Кимбэлл. - Он почти не жаловался на боль при том, что не переносит ее.

Амелия поставила лампу, осветив рану, подстелила под руку клеенку. Джейн зашевелился, но ничего не сказал.

\- Скорее всего, это из-за шока. Мозг блокирует болевые ощущения, с одной стороны это хорошо. А с другой - не очень. Часто люди в таком состоянии умирают быстрее тех, кто бурно переносит страдания. Не волнуйтесь, с ним все будет в порядке. К сожалению, я не могу точно подобрать антибиотики, но, думаю, на данном этапе необходимо тщательно очистить рану, удалить отмершие участки. Кстати, сколько времени он спал с момента ранения?

\- Не знаю, - Кимбэлл задумался. - Много.

\- Понятно. У мистера Джейна замечательный иммунитет, находка для науки. Не хочу форсировать события, но мне кажется, что это местное воспаление неспроста. На ногтях напавшей могла быть кровь, значит, рана - инфицирована. Я видела, как укушенные умирали, а потом просыпались через минут пять-десять. Но смерть наступала не так быстро - в зависимости от сопротивляемости организма, - Амелия говорила вежливо, как примерная ученица, и это раздражало.

\- Патрик, - позвал Чо, - скоро все закончится.

Джейн смотрел в одну точку, лицо было почти белым. Кимбэлл вопросительно взглянул на Амелию. Она ободряюще улыбнулась.

Чо заставил Патрика подогнуть ноги и сел на кушетку.

\- Ты не спишь? - спросил Чо, крепко беря его за больную руку. - Ты меня слышишь?

Патрик не проронил ни звука.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, - Кимбэлл заметил, что на губах Джейна треснула пересохшая кожа. Он лежал тихо, вздрагивая от касаний инструментов. 

Чо заставил себя думать об отце. Его точно так же оцарапал зомби. Неизвестно, выжил он или нет. Факт остается фактом: Джейн превозмог инфекцию. Значит, у отца тоже есть на это шанс.

*

Джейн провалился в центр бури. Там было тихо и спокойно. Никаких проблем, сплошной позитив и счастье. Никакой боли, крови, бешенства и ненависти. Непоколебимость в спокойствии.

\- ...я с тобой, слышишь? 

Кимбэлл. Он никак не мог понять, что не стоит так о нем заботиться. Патрик хотел послать его куда подальше, но вдруг подумал: "Это несправедливо. Почему я так веду себя с Кимбэллом? Кто он для меня? Приятное времяпрепровождение? Отличный партнер для секса? Сколько бестолковых, ненужных вопросов".

Джейн прерывисто вздохнул. Кимбэлл сильно и одновременно нежно удерживая поврежденную руку. Патрик хотел посмотреть, что делает Амелия, но внезапно появившаяся боль заставила его коротко вскрикнуть.

Зомби. Окно совсем рядом, они услышат его. 

"Почему Амелия отказалась применить обезболивающие? Это самоубийство, я ведь точно закричу, сюда сбегутся зомби со всей округи".

\- Амелия, я не выдержу, - прошептал Джейн, и почти сразу Экхарт потянула пинцетом отслоившуюся кожу, отрезая ее ножницами. Брызнула кровь.

\- Это нормально? - забеспокоился Чо. Амелия окинула его ледяным взглядом.

\- Иначе нельзя.

*

Джейн вскрикнул, заставив Ван Пелт подскочить на месте. Ригсби вроде и не услышал, а Лисбон едва не бросилась в кабинет. Но заставила себя подойти к стойке регистратора и взять трубку телефона.

Длинный гудок. В кабинете было относительно тихо, слышалось металлическое позвякивание.

Немного подумав, Тереза нашла в своем сотовом номер Мэшборна, немного подумала. Она смутно помнила, почему позволила Уолтеру навязать ей свой номер. Или это Джейн заставил ее так сделать, а, может, и сам это сделал. Лисбон слушала гудки, страшась не услышать ответ.

\- Уолтер Мэшборн на связи, - бодро ответил мужской голос. 

\- Привет, это Тереза Лисбон. Ты меня помнишь?

\- Конечно помню! Еще бы я тебя не помнил! Как дела? Извини, и так понятно, как дела. Ты сейчас где? - весело спросил Уолтер. Он говорил так, словно они расстались вчера, и сейчас вокруг не происходило непонятно что.

\- В Сакраменто, а ты?

\- На своей яхте дрейфую вдоль побережья. Ты одна? 

\- Нет, со своей командой.

Патрик снова вскрикнул, на этот раз приглушенно, будто ему зажали рот.

\- Джейна ранили, мы нашли врача.

\- Вот беда, - сочувственно протянул Уолтер, - ОК, я пришлю за вами вертолет. Найдите место, где он может сесть. Любой остров - наш. Питание, одежда - не проблема. Итак, давай договоримся о встрече. У меня еще осталось шестеро помощников, берегу их, как зеницу ока. Конечно, яхта как плавучая крепость - но сама понимаешь, топливо не вечно. К тому же не ручаюсь за связь.

Лисбон замешкалась. Она вдруг поняла, что не представляет ни единого мало-мальски подходящего места. Сначала она должна была увидеть Джейна, удостовериться, что с ним все будет хорошо. 

И еще. Она не собиралась убегать, как крыса. Надо бороться до конца, даже если это будет бесполезной тратой остатка жизни.

\- Ригсби, Грейс, - Лисбон прикрыла трубку ладонью, - место для вертолета?

Ван Пелт посмотрела вверх, шевеля губами, а Ригсби ответил без запинки:

\- Как вариант - выехать на открытую местность, например, парк. Думаю, расположение лагеря Бертрама подойдет.

Лисбон продиктовала адрес. Мэшборн восторженно воскликнул "умница!" и спросил:

\- Когда там будете? 

\- Подожди, - Лисбон положила трубку на стол и вошла в кабинет.

Она поперхнулась резким запахом лекарств, смешавшегося с запахом гнили. Патрик лежал на спине, тяжело дыша, Амелия накладывала ему стерильную повязку. Его голова была запрокинута назад, глаза закрыты. Кимбэлл оседлал его бедра и прижимал руки Джейна к кушетке.

\- Что тут творится? - спросила Лисбон, чувствуя, как все внутри похолодело. - Амелия, вы скоро закончите?

\- Вы куда-то торопитесь? - Экхарт закрепила концы бинта. 

\- Вообще-то да.

\- Еще минут пять.

Лисбон позвала Джейна, если он ее слышал, то ничем не показал этого.

\- Кимбэлл, что произошло? - она задала этот вопрос таким тоном, словно собиралась пристрелить Чо после ответа.

\- Он вырывался, - отрывисто ответил Чо, аккуратно отпуская руки Джейна и слезая с него. - У Экхарт нет анестезии.

\- Господи, - только и сказала потрясенная Лисбон.

\- Она лжет, - скрипуче произнес Джейн, - все у нее есть. Она намеренно так сделала. Ну, Амелия, признайся. Ты ведь хочешь умереть, а силы воли на суицид нет. Извращенный замысел - заставить меня поднять шум для привлечения тварей. Кто у тебя погиб?

\- Это правда? - Лисбон потянулась за пистолетом. 

\- А почему бы и нет? - Амелия начала набирать прозрачную жидкость из ампулы в шприц. - Застрелите меня, проявите милосердие.

Джейн поднялся при помощи Кимбэлла. 

\- Я чуть не умер от боли, хотя есть и положительная сторона. Боль прекрасно очищает сознание.

\- Но не придает сил, - Экхарт сделала инъекцию в плечо, - а сейчас уходите. Дверь оставьте открытой.

\- Вы мне помогли, - Джейн цеплялся за Кимбэлла, едва переставляя ноги, - вы не способны отказать страждущему, даже если надумали умереть. Идемте с нами, смерть семьи не повод для вашей смерти. Но если... вас укусили. Да, конечно. Ее руки пылают от жара.

Амелия приподняла левый рукав, показав повязку чуть ниже локтя. 

\- Это был внук, - сказала Экхарт, - я убила его. Свернула шею, но он все равно не унимался. До этого загрыз своих родителей. Маленький мальчик, я так его любила. Он там, наверху. 

\- Она свихнулась, - константировал Джейн. Амелия отвернулась.

*

Ригсби сел за руль.

\- Мэшборн будет ждать нас через... вот черт! Я забыла сказать ему, когда нас ждать! - Лисбон хотела приказать Ригсби вернуться, но, оглянувшись, увидела, что по улице бегут зомби. Один из них свернул к открытой двери кабинета Экхарт.

\- Она своего добилась, - сказал Джейн. - ну почему бы просто не принять горсть таблеток?

Патрик выглядел жутковато: бледный, трещины на губах, на лице резко обозначились морщины, некогда белая рубашка в пятнах крови. Но у него будто открылось второе дыхание.

\- Все отлично, Тереза, - сказал Джейн на невысказанный вопрос Лисбон, - не переживай. Я не доставлю неприятностей, обещаю.

\- Тут полно тварей, - отрешенно произнес Ригсби. В машину начали ударяться зомби, хвататься за нее, под колесами хрустели кости, слышалось влажное чвакание, словно машина ехала по грязи. Грейс передернуло, она крепко зажмурилась, а Лисбон начала молиться вслух. 

Джейн мог поклясться, что лицо Уэйна в эти минуты напоминало лицо одного из каменных президентов. Чо достал пистолет, придерживая Патрика свободной рукой. Он что-то шепнул на ухо Джейну, несомненно важное, только Патрик ничего не понял, было слишком шумно. Чересчур много зомби, они повсюду, толпы живых мертвецов. Ригсби - отличный водитель, но только не в таких обстоятельствах. 

Патрик вновь погрузился в раздумья. Он не знал, что в прошлом заставило его ответить на прямые намеки Кимбэлла. В самом деле, не знал. Так старательно заглушал в себе все плотское. Как это называют верующие? Епитимья? Да, покаяние. 

Ерунда, богословская ерунда. Костыли для слабых духом. Кто знает, через что он прошел, чтобы вернуться в реальный мир? Никому не известно, как он справлялся с чувством вины. Он свыкся с участью монаха в миру - плотские слабости недопустимы, более того - они смертельно опасны для его теоретических партнеров. Впрочем... странное дело, но он никогда не задумывался на тем, что Красный Джон взял над ним верх, практически принудив вести жизнь аскета.

Джейна как следует тряхнуло, когда машина в очередной раз наехала на зомби, раненое плечо не замедлило отозваться. Он закрыл глаза.

Годы воздержания, годы душевных мучений, что ж, он устал от этого. Устал настолько, что почти не задумываясь, поздно вечером приехал к Кимбэллу. Он даже не знал, верно ли понял его знаки. Оказалось, что правильно понял. И в огонь, в котором тлела его душа, добавилось опасение за жизнь Кимбэлла. Не проговориться, не показать, не выдать. Не спровоцировать маньяка на убийство. Не допустить новой потери. Слишком много НЕ, но Патрик знал, что в случае смерти Чо его жизни точно бы пришел бы конец.

Неважно, знает ли сейчас Красный Джон о Кимбэлле или нет. В эту минуту, во всей Вселенной существовала только эта машина, покрытая ошметками плоти и залитая кровью. Микрокосмос, в котором нет места для посторонних.

Он почувствовал, как дуло пистолета уперлось ему в голову, больно вдавилось в висок.

\- Я не дам тебе стать одним из них, - заявил Чо. Всегда избегая контакта с оружием, в этот раз Джейн не отстранился от него

\- Перестань! - приказала Лисбон. - Что ты задумал? Впереди нет зомби! Мы выбрались!

И, действительно, машина прекратила трястись и буксовать. Ригсби присвистнул, вдавливая ногой педаль газа.

Кимбэлл не сразу убрал пистолет: какое-то время сидел, как изваяние. А потом рывком опустил оружие, глядя на красный кружок на коже Патрика.

\- Прости, - пробормотал Чо, - я не хотел...

Мало задумываясь о реакции окружающих - эта самая реакция всегда интересовала его исключительно с точки зрения пользы для самого себя - Патрик крепко поцеловал Кимбэлла. Властно, слегка прикусив язык, вжав голову Чо в спинку сидения. Ему срочно надо было ощутить контроль над ситуацией. Глупое мальчишество и позерство, никуда не годное выделывание. Но он так устал сдерживаться, прятаться, лгать и изворачиваться. Он живой человек, заслуживший счастье, пусть крохотное и обреченное на смерть.

Глава 4. Home, Another's Home  
Лисбон испытала смешанные чувства, когда эти двое принялись страстно целоваться. Она не была шокирована - шок давно прошел. Когда она поняла, что происходит между Джейном и Чо, то сначала отказалась поверить. Нет, она была совсем не против геев или би - каждому свое. Но Патрик и Кимбэлл! Это не укладывалось в ее голове. Она не знала, как завести разговор на эту тему, просто не решалась. Да и как все начать? С Грейс и Ригсби все было намного проще. Они признались в своих чувствах, она сделала вид, что ничего не происходит. Рискованное предприятие, до поры до времени, пока кто-нибудь из вышестоящего начальства не просечет. От Джейна и Чо нельзя было ждать признания. Они успешно разыгрывали свою партию - ничего, кроме рабочих отношений. Джейн знал, что она знала, дьявол, он всегда был в курсе ее мыслей. 

Тереза как-то стеснялась спросить его напрямую, а Патрик не собирался ей в этом помогать. Со временем Лисбон привыкла к происходящему: эта связь не мешала работе и не создавала неприятных, неловких моментов. Иногда Терезе казалось, что она все придумала на пустом месте. И связь Джейна с Чо - всего-навсего крепкая дружба.

Грейс старательно делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Ригсби глянул в зеркало заднего вида, покраснел и уставился на дорогу. Лисбон демонстративно занялась сотовым. И вдруг поймала себя на желании взглянуть на улыбку Патрика - а ведь он сейчас улыбался. Сладко улыбался, удовлетворенно, умиротворенно, если быть более точной.

\- И как поживает Мэшборн? - невозмутимо спросил Джейн. 

"Как ни в чем не бывало", - раздраженно подумала она. - "Хладнокровия ему не занимать".

\- Отлично, дрейфует на своей яхте, - Лисбон надеялась, что в ее голосе не послышится недовольство. Она не могла приказывать им, что делать. Джейн помолчал, а потом спросил:

\- Мы так целенаправленно едем... каков пункт назначения?

\- Лагерь Бертрама в парке, туда прибудет вертолет Мэшборна. Погрузим тебя на него.

\- Вот те на, - протянул Джейн, - а я думал, что разговоры о Бертраме мне приснились. Ты решила сражаться с зомби? Мило и трогательно, но совершенно безумно.

\- Не твое дело, - а вот теперь он подал ей повод для гнева. Законного гнева. - Слышишь? Не твое дело. Я не собираюсь бежать, сломя голову. 

А еще она подумала: "Слышал ли он о моей просьбе не говорить о Бертраме?". Она и в самом деле хотела повременить с этой новостью. Знала, что Патрик упрется и начнет отговаривать ее ехать в лагерь. 

\- Маленькая отважная Тереза, - печально сказал Джейн, - ты - идеалистка. Начнешь отстреливать зомби до тех пор, пока патроны не закончатся. А потом тебя прикончат.

\- Спасибо, ты полон оптимизма.

\- Я хочу тебя остановить, - Джейн наклонился к ней.

\- Ничего не получится, - отрезала Лисбон, - я все решила.

\- Ты спросила у Ригсби, Ван Пелт или Чо? - в голосе Патрика послышалась агрессия. - Ты прикажешь им идти на верную смерть?

\- Пусть сами думают, - Лисбон перехватила волосы простой черной резинкой. 

\- В этом нет никакого смысла, - гнул свое Джейн, выпрямляясь. - Понимаешь? Нет смысла. В городах миллионы зомби, всех не перебьешь.

\- Ты боишься, что я потащу за собой Кимбэлла, - холодно сказала Тереза. - Забирай его и успокойся.

Джейн отвернулся. Лисбон ощутила укол совести - она знала это выражение на лице Патрика, потерянного, разбитого жизнью человека. И ей всегда становилось не по себе, хотя он никогда не спекулировал своим прошлым. Но сейчас она подумала: "Да какого черта, Патрик! Не пользуйся своей трагедией!", при этом произнесла:

\- Прости. Я не должна была так говорить. Извини.

\- Ничего страшного, - он улыбнулся, - мне не нужна нянька. Немного покоя - и я буду в строю. Я умею стрелять, если что.

\- Нет, ты отправишься с Мэшборном.

\- Босс, а в лагере много людей? - Ван Пелт, видимо, решила разрядить обстановку. 

\- Не знаю, посмотрим, - уклончиво ответила Лисбон.

Остаток пути они молчали. Ригсби так и не высказал своего мнения по поводу задумки Лисбон, Грейс задремала, откинувшись на спинку сидения. Патрик сидел, пристально глядя на дорогу, будто ждал некоего чудесного явления. Он переплел пальцы здоровой руки с пальцами Кимбэлла. 

Чо не нравилась идея Лисбон, но он не собирался спорить с Терезой. Почему? он и сам не знал. Да, Патрик прав - сражаться с неисчислимыми ордами зомби - чистой воды самоубийство. Но постоянное бегство не для Кимбэлла. Он - военный, и останется таковым. 

Патрик посмотрел на него. И увидел решимость и готовность идти до конца, каким бы ужасным не был этот конец. Все чувства задвинуты на второй план.

Джейн отдернул руку. Он был жутко злым, но сдерживался из последних сил, хотя ему хотелось наорать на Лисбон, чтобы ее твердолобая уверенность исчезла. Разве она не понимает абсурдности своей идеи? Приехать в лагерь, который окружен сотнями тысяч зомби, прорываться к воротам, или что там вместо ворот? перевернутые грузовики? Засесть сверху и отстреливать тварей, одну за другой? А боеприпасы будут присылать ангелы Божьи?

\- Почему ты смеешься? Что еще случилось? - Лисбон обернулась, подозрительно глядя на него.

\- Ничего, - ответил Джейн, - ничего. Представил себе кое-что. 

Ему вдруг захотелось есть, да так, что желудок свело судорогой. Джейн приоткрыл один из пакетов и вытащил пачку соленых крекеров. Не самое лучшее питание, но особого выбора не было.

Пальцы правой руки с трудом подчинялись: каждое движение вызывало боль в ране, однако Джейн не собирался просить о помощи. Он оторвал зубами край пачки и вытащил крекер.

\- Кто-нибудь хочет заморить червячка? - спросил он вполне добродушно. Никто не отозвался. Ригсби вел машину, будто загипнотизированный, Лисбон открывала и закрывала сотовый, отправляла смс (вот смешная), Грейс проснулась от шелеста упаковки, но от крекера молча отказалась. Кимбэлл сидел, уставившись на свои колени. Его что-то терзало, но Патрик не мог понять, что именно.

Джейн съел половину пачки, потом взял бутылку с водой. Пить хотелось зверски. Он выпил все, и взял вторую бутылку.

\- Между прочим, - заметила Тереза, не отрываясь от сотового, - кроме тебя здесь есть люди, которые захотят пить.

Он положил бутылку назад. 

Лисбон сердилась на него, потому что он сказал правду. Она не могла сдаться, как стойкий оловянный солдатик, была готова расплавиться, но не отступить. Иногда он думал, что влюблен в нее, однако почти сразу понимал - это не любовь, а уважение и дружба. Ему нравился ее характер, но Патрик очень смутно представлял в теории такую женщину рядом с собой.

\- Тереза, мы ведь семья, - сказал Джейн, кладя руку ей на плечо, - во всяком случае, для меня вы - семья. 

Патрик говорил первое, что пришло в голову. А с головой он сегодня не дружил.

\- Семья старается не разделяться. Ригсби, ты так долго добивался Грейс... и теперь бросишь ее на корм зомби? Грейс?

Она посмотрела на него, как на буйнопомешанного, с опаской и сочувствием. "Они думают, что я не хочу расставаться с Кимбэллом. Считают меня слабым звеном", - Джейн занервничал, это было недопустимо, но тут заговорил Ригсби:

\- Босс, я тоже считаю, что не стоит ехать в лагерь. Приказа не было, да и какие сейчас приказы? Дождемся вертолета, отправимся на яхту Мэшборна, там посмотрим, как дальше быть. Джейн прав, в городах полно зомби. Для их уничтожения нужна как минимум бомбардировка, и то нет гарантии, что все погибнут. Послушайте Джейна, он не ошибается.

\- ОК! Тогда занимайте мое место в вертолете и приятного полета, - сказала Лисбон. - Я сделаю, что задумала. Успехов.

\- Я с тобой, - Кимбэлл поднял голову, решительно глядя на Лисбон, - не собираюсь прятаться.

\- Вот и чудесно, - отозвалась Лисбон. - Так и сделаем.

Чо знал, почему согласился с Терезой - хотел отомстить за смерть отца. Да, он не знал точно, жив отец или нет. Возможно, он превозмог инфекцию, как и Джейн. Возможно, нет. Тогда и мама мертва. В его голове крутилась только одна мысль: "Убивать этих кровожадных тварей, одну за одной, разносить их черепа вдребезги...". Вибрация сотового застала его врасплох.

\- Кимбэлл Чо, - сказал он. 

\- Это я, мама, мы живы, нас спасли военные.

Он выпрямился, прижимая сотовый к уху. 

\- Папа... с ним все хорошо? - Чо не верил в удачу.

\- Да, он слаб, но вполне здоров. Им заинтересовались медики, говорят, что он переборол инфекцию. Антитела, сыворотка и все такое. Ты сейчас где?

\- В Сакраменто. Я пошлю тебе смс, покажи его медикам. Это важно.

\- Кто это? - Лисбон повернулась к нему.

\- Мама. Она говорит, что ее и отца эвакуировали военные. До этого они отсиживались в подвале, - Кимбэлл быстро набирал смс. 

\- Вот видишь, - укоризненно сказала Лисбон, обращаясь к Джейну, - надежда есть. Ты рано поднял панику.

\- Ничего подобного, - Джейна было непросто сбить с толку, - я хотел как лучше, с учетом обстоятельств. Кимбэлл, что ты затеял?

\- Мой отец переболел, как и ты, после нападения зомби. Он выжил. Теперь его кровь нужна для создания сыворотки.

Джейн отреагировал быстрее, чем подумал. К сожалению.

\- Угу, и ты придумал сдать меня в Центр Контроля Заболеваний? Они разберут мое тело на составляющие, как и твоего отца, и других, кому удалось уцелеть. Нет, извини, я не настолько альтруист. И без меня найдутся подопытные свинки.

\- Я все прекрасно понял, - в голосе Кимбэлла послышалась досада и разочарование.

\- Босс, мы подъезжаем к месту! - сообщил Ригсби, почти сразу останавливая машину. Они находились на небольшом холме, и им было видны толпы зомби, заполнившие все подходы к мосту, сам мост и территорию на том берегу. 

\- Лагерю конец, - константировала Ван Пелт. - Там все горит, не думаю, что кто-то остался в живых.

\- Лисбон, вот ответ на все твои возражения, - не удержался Патрик. - И что теперь?

Ригсби развернул машину, стремясь покинуть город. 

\- Есть сигнал, подожди! - вскрикнула Лисбон. - Алло, Мэшборн? Да, мы почти на месте. Да, проблема... невозможно подъехать. Пока мы пробуем выбраться из Сакраменто, поедем в сторону побережья. Сейчас...

Джейн перестал прислушиваться к ее разговору, кажется, она занялась навигацией. Его больше всего волновала выходка Чо. Нет, Патрик не был против помочь стране, совсем наоборот. Наверно, он был бы счастлив помочь. Но ему не нравилось, что Кимбэлл все решил за него. 

Джейн дотронулся до ноги Кимбэлла. Тот не шелохнулся; сидел, сложив руки на груди и смотрел в окно.

Он обиделся на Патрика из-за отказа и грубых слов.

Это огорчило Джейна; ему захотелось как-то загладить свою вину, хотя он не чувствовал ее за собой.

\- Поедем в Окленд? - он хотел быть дружелюбным, но не получилось. Прозвучало как заискивание. Джейн терпеть не мог заискивания, это его бесило. - Кимбэлл?

"Он считает, да что там, и считал меня трусом, жалким слабаком, подвинутым на личной мести", - Джейну стало тошно на душе. Все, что происходило между ними, все, что они говорили друг другу, все тепло и... любовь? "Да ладно, от безысходности и не такое померещится", - Джейн слабо улыбнулся своим мыслям. - "Подвернись любой другой человек, и случилось бы то же самое". Гадкий внутренний голос возразил: "Но ведь не случилось? Сколько было соблазнов? А желание пуститься во все тяжкие от той же безысходности? Довести себя до конца". 

\- Лисбон, я выйду здесь, - сказал Чо. - Мне нужна машина, а вон там отличный внедорожник. 

\- Ты собрался к родителям? - Ригсби повернул машину в сторону заправки, остановившись рядом с колонкой. - Давай сменим коня и поедем все вместе.

\- Коня? - удивился Чо. - А, ясно. Нет, я все сделаю сам.

\- Нам нельзя разделяться, - возразила Лисбон, - в одиночку мы обречены. Не пори горячку, сменим машину и поедем в Окленд. 

\- Зачем менять? - Грейс пожала плечами. 

\- Машина в ужасном состоянии, - ответил Ригсби. - Посмотри, вся заляпана кровью. Быть может, грязь и в мотор попала. Лучше взять другую, пока эта не вышла из строя.

\- Ничего с машиной не случится, - возразила Грейс, и они принялись спорить. 

\- Давайте успокоимся, - примирительно сказал Джейн, - мы все на нервах, устали, не стоит отрываться на ближнем. Все будет в порядке, давайте возьмем себя в руки. Доберемся куда-нибудь.

\- Нас бы тут не было, если бы не твоя рана, - Кимбэлл враждебно взглянул на Патрика, - ты постоянно нас подводишь.

\- Не надо, Кимбэлл, - попробовала вмешаться Лисбон, но его уже было не остановить.

\- Надо. Разве ты не попадала в неприятности из-за Джейна? Он - эгоцентрист, думает, что вся жизнь вращается вокруг него. Да он работал с нами только из-за личной выгоды. А теперь нет причины для сотрудничества. Хочет поскорей спрятаться, я другого от него и не ожидал. Ты еще послушаешь насчет инстинкта самосохранения, здравого смысла и прочей фигни для убаюкивания совести. Он нас всех использовал, меня в том числе. Притворялся другом. А после поимки Красного Джона мы бы больше никогда его не увидели, гарантирую.

Патрик сжал кулаки, ногти впились в кожу. "Больше всего боли причиняют те, кто был тебе дорог. Они знают, куда ударить, знают нужные слова". Он улыбнулся, это он умел делать даже когда сердце разрывалось от боли.

\- Простите, что прерываю изобличающую речь, но мне надо выйти. Наверно, не стоило есть.

Он убедительно изобразил тошноту. Ван Пелт вылезла из машины, выпуская Джейна.

\- Мне пойти с тобой? - спросила она, кивая в сторону магазинчика на заправке, в котором были выбиты окна, а перед входом валялись пакеты и бутылки. 

\- Не знаю... - Джейн осмотрелся. Никто не выбегал навстречу, значит, зомби тут нет. Или застряли в магазине, тогда... - Да, пожалуйста.

Грейс деловито обследовала помещение, заглянула в подсобку, туалет.

\- Все чисто, можешь идти, - она сама не заметила, как перешла на официальный тон. Джейн кивнул в сторону машины.

\- Спасибо, ты замечательная.

\- Патрик, - Ван Пелт протянула ему пистолет, - все так внезапно происходит. Но хочу сказать, что я всегда верила в твою дружбу.

\- Спасибо, - он погладил ее по щеке, - наверно, ты для меня, как младшая сестренка.

Она моргнула от неожиданности и, повинуясь порыву, обняла его. Потом пошла к машине, не оглядываясь. Джейн хотел положить пистолет на стойку, но передумал.

Когда он мыл руки, прикидывая, как бы лучше пробраться к одной из брошенных машин, чтобы его никто не остановил, за дверью туалета послышался голос Чо:

\- Ты еще там?

Джейн невольно посмотрел вверх на окно. "Если бы не рука...", на повязке расползлось темно-розовое пятно.

\- Да, скоро выйду.

Он едва не забыл забрать пистолет, лежащий на краю раковины. Кимбэлл стоял прямо перед дверью.

\- Мне пройти надо, - Джейн смотрел на него, чувствуя, как в горле образовался горький комок от обиды. Конечно, он сам не подарок, и мог быть жестокой, циничной сволочью. Да, причина его появления в команде - поиски Красного Джона. Но он сблизился с этими людьми, сам того не желая.

Кимбэлл посторонился. 

Джейн взял из холодильника - сейчас его можно было использовать, как вещевой шкаф - бутылку воды. Потом вторую. Он и не осознавал, как хочет пить. Впрочем, неудивительно. Он уже вторые сутки не ел и не пил, видимо, в святые метил. Джейн ухмыльнулся. 

\- Ты еще долго будешь возиться? 

\- А тебе-то что? - огрызнулся Джейн. Он нашел ящик с яблоками и, облив одно водой, откусил кусок. 

\- Мы тебя ждем.

\- Зачем?

Кимбэлл подошел вплотную, словно собирался ударить. И вид у него был соответствующий: нахмуренные брови, злое лицо, плотно сжатые губы. 

\- Ладно, только не психуй, сейчас пойдем.

\- Ты хотел удрать, - произнес он таким голосом, словно зачитывал смертный приговор. Джейн не стал возражать.

\- Да, хотел.

\- Ты трусливый, жалкий тип, - Кимбэлл подошел еще ближе, - на месте Лисбон я бы оставил тебя здесь.

\- Вот и оставь. Ты возненавидел меня, что ж, вполне законно, - Джейн смотрел ему прямо в глаза, - я практически назвал твоего отца подопытной свинкой. Неприятно, согласен. Если тебе это принесет успокоение - извини.

Чо прижал его руки к стене, яблоко с глухим стуком упало на пол. Патрику было неудобно так стоять, к тому же разболелась рана, но он терпел. Ему не хотелось ссориться с Кимбэллом, совсем не хотелось. И дело тут было не в страхе остаться в одиночестве среди творящегося сумасшествия, нет, Джейн не боялся. Почему? Он сам не знал. Часто, если не регулярно, обижая людей, он оскорблял их, провоцировал, вызывал к себе ненависть. Но Кимбэлл - это совсем другое дело. Как-то Джейн понял, что хочет быть самим собой, находясь наедине с Чо. Без насмешки, без показухи, без стремления показать свое превосходство. Это был тревожный знак.

Слишком близко, Джейн слышал, как стучит сердце Кимбэлла. И он чувствовал, как оттаивает Чо, как из него уходит злость, как он смягчается. Патрик знал, каким бывает Кимбэлл, оставаясь с ним наедине. Совсем другим человеком. Вот таким, как сейчас. Он видел, что Кимбэлл жалеет о своем негодовании, сожалеет о своей, в принципе, справедливой обиде.

Он потянулся к нему, целуя, но уже не так напористо, как в машине. Кимбэлл ответил, но через несколько секунд отшатнулся с гневным восклицанием:

\- Не подкупай меня лаской!

Джейн покорно отвернулся, давая понять Кимбэллу, что на этом этапе он сдался. Странно, но только с Чо он не ощущал унижения от подобной покорности. 

\- Что ты видел, когда спал в квартире Лисбон? - Кимбэлл сделал шаг назад.

\- Не помню, - Джейн направился к выходу, захватив бумажный пакет с яблоками.

\- Ты сказал: "Я не буду говорить на эту тему", - Чо двинулся за ним.

\- Не помню, - отрезал Патрик.

*

Он помнил. Ему предложили высказать свое мнение насчет личности Красного Джона. И он сделал правильный выбор - сказал "нет". Но это был горячечный бред, вызванный инфекцией. И когда он проснулся, то в первые секунды не мог сообразить, где находится. В памяти висело одно имя: Кимбэлл. И лишь потом вернулось все остальное.

*

\- Полный бак! - сообщил Ригсби, когда Чо и Джейн вышли из магазина. 

\- Не будешь менять машину? - спросил Патрик, протягивая Лисбон пакет с яблоками. Уэйн ответил: "Нет", и указал Кимбэллу на место водителя.

\- Твоя очередь. 

Чо отказался от яблока.

Джейну было неуютно сидеть рядом с Ригсби. Да, он раньше ездил с Уэйном, но не в такой близости. Поэтому он предложил Грейс поменяться местами. Она согласилась без колебаний, Патрик помог ей перебраться через него. 

\- Значит, Окленд, - Лисбон хрустела яблоком. - Что-то Мэшборн не отзывается. 

Джейн попытался устроиться в углу сидения, чтобы меньше задевать больную руку, и сделал вид, что спит. 

Он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Точнее - выпотрошенным. Словно от него осталась тонкая оболочка, которую вот-вот сдует ветром. "Сам во всем виноват. Как всегда". Жизнь казалась фикцией, комиксом, дурным сном. Патрик прислушивался к размеренному шуму мотора, попутно размышляя о будущем. 

Ему не хотелось ехать в Окленд. Не потому что он страшился попасть в руки врачей. Нет. Он не видел смысла в сотрудничестве с ними. ОК, у него и у других, сумевших перебороть инфекцию людей возьмут кровь, выделят антитела, сотворят сыворотку. Но кому будут ее вводить? Тем, кого укусили? Трижды ха-ха-ха! Джейн едва сдержал смех. По хорошему стоило бы добиться контакта с Мэшборном, попасть на его яхту и ждать полного конца света.

Он невольно посмотрел на Кимбэлла. "Вот влип", - Джейн вздохнул. - "Зачем все это?". Он украдкой глянул на Грейс и Ригсби: они сидели в обнимку. Молча, погрузившись в свои мысли. "Вот у них есть доверие и любовь", - Патрик улыбнулся. 

*

\- Ну и зачем мы тут остановились? - Кимбэлл смотрел, не отрываясь, на двухэтажный дом, стоящий на небольшом холме. Он хорошо просматривался с дороги, даже деревья не мешали. Лисбон протерла лицо влажной салфеткой.

\- Я устала, если честно, хочу посидеть на стуле или просто на земле, - ответила она. - И от этих крекеров и прочей лабуды аппетит зверский.

\- Думаешь, там есть кто-то живой? - Кимбэлл свернул на песчаную дорогу, ведущую к дому. Ригсби растормошил Грейс. Джейн по-прежнему неподвижно сидел, словно прилип к двери. Лисбон достала пистолет.

\- А вот сейчас проверим.

Самый обычный дом: веранда, двухскатная крыша, подвесная скамейка на веранде, детские качели, гараж, окна с занавесками, крыльцо. Огромный двор с красивым газоном посередине, обилие цветов. Перед гаражом стоял зеленый BMW, дверь со стороны водителя открыта. Чо осторожно обследовал машину: на водительском сидении и на полу - свернувшаяся кровь, след тянулся до входа в дом. Дверная ручка в засохшей крови, словно человек хватался за нее, не имея сил повернуть.

Лисбон встала справа от двери, Кимбэлл - напротив. Ригсби и Грейс не отходили от машины.

"Раз, два, три", - посчитала Тереза, не без содрогания берясь за шершавую ручку. Где-то в доме послышался знакомый визг и топот, Чо немного отступил назад, подняв руку с пистолетом. Дверь распахнулась и прямо на Кимбэлла вылетел толстый мужчина в трусах и майке. Чо не удержался на ногах и упал с крыльца.

Джейн проснулся, когда остановилась машина, с трудом выпрямился, от продолжительного сидения ломило поясницу. Окончательно его разбудили крики зомби.

Патрик увидел, как Чо падает, придавленный весом окровавленного мужчины. Джейн выскочил из машины, не подумав, что рядом могут находиться другие зомби. 

Грейс среагировала почти мгновенно. Она бросилась к напавшему и, схватив его за короткие редкие волосы, задрала голову. Не давая зомби шанса укусить или оцарапать ее, Ван Пелт приставила пистолет к его подбородку и нажала на курок. Кимбэлл еле успел отвернуться.

Как будто в замедленной съемке, часть черепной кости вынесло пулей, кровавый кусок отлетел почти до двери, дергающийся труп грузно повалился на Чо. Ригсби и Лисбон оттащили мертвеца в сторону.

\- Кровь в рот не попала? - спросила Грейс, протягивая руку Кимбэллу. Подоспел Ригсби, вдвоем они помогли Чо подняться.

\- Нет, - Чо с трудом стянул футболку через голову и вытерся. - Всю спину отбил.

Он заметил бледного Джейна, привалившегося к машине.

\- Патрик? - Кимбэлл помахал ему футболкой; это выглядело забавно - расстояние между ним и Джейном не превышало пяти метров. 

\- Все хорошо, - Джейн прошел мимо трупа, намереваясь войти в дом, но его остановила Лисбон.

\- Мы не проверили здание, - сказала она официальным тоном, будто находилась на работе. Патрик не стал спорить, уселся на подвешенную скамейку, с удовольствием ее раскачал. Он слышал: "Гостиная чистая!", "Кухня чистая!", "В столовой чисто!". Джейн ощутил запах жилого дома, и ему стало невыносимо тоскливо. Впрочем, как всегда. 

\- Джейн! - позвала Лисбон. - Заходи!

Хозяин дома наследил в прихожей, и в ванной и гостевой комнате на первом этаже. Видать, бедолага пытался перевязать рану - в раковине высилась горка из бинтов, тряпок и ваты, пол в ванной был буквально залит кровью. 

\- Если мы планируем тут остаться, то надо устроить уборку, - заметила Лисбон. - Ригсби, поставь машину поудобней для отступления. Грейс, проверь воду и электричество, заодно газ не забудь. Чо и я занесем пакеты и сумки в дом. Джейн... не путайся под ногами.

На другого человека он бы обиделся, но только не на нее. Джейн устроился в столовой за длинным дубовым столом. Десять стульев, обитых атласной материей в желто-коричневую полоску, два окна с бледно-розовыми жалюзи, огромный черный шкаф с посудой - семейная ценность. На полочках выставлены тарелки - голубая роспись на белоснежном фарфоре, золотая каемка. Чайные и кофейные сервизы, стеклянные подносы разного размера, вазы и вазочки, розетки и прочая радость домохозяйки. Возле двери с двух сторон развешаны фотографии в резных деревянных рамочках. Главу семьи Джейн успел увидеть: именно его убила Грейс. Жена - красивая смуглая женщина, явно с мексиканскими корнями, пышная прическа из блестящих черных волос. Она гордо смотрела в объектив камеры, словно королева. Дети - два мальчика, двойняшки, в одинаковых джинсовых комбинезонах и светло-голубых водолазках, одновременно похожи и на мать и на отца. Еще какие-то родственники, наверно, бабушки и дедушки.

Джейн заскучал от безделья, хотя ему всегда было чем занять себя. В столовую заглянула Лисбон.

\- Выбери комнату. Здесь три спальни на втором этаже и гостевая на первом.

\- А вы отмыли пол в ванной? - спросил Джейн, останавливаясь в прихожей. Сразу у входной двери - вешалка и полочки для обуви, овальное зеркало на стене между гостиной и кабинетом хозяина, на полу - бесповоротно испорченная домотканная дорожка.

\- Этим занимается Ван Пелт и Ригсби. Но, если ты захочешь спать наверху, то я дам отбой.

\- Да уж, лучше их не нагружать, - Джейн поднялся по широкой лестнице, застеленной темно-оливковым ковровым покрытием, закрепленным металлическими планками.

Комнаты на втором этаже располагались по обе стороны коридора. Стены были увешаны миленькими акварелями, между комнатами стояли цветочные горшки без растений ("точно недавно дом купили"). Джейн заглянул в каждую дверь и остановился в спальне матери. Ему понравились обои персикового цвета и запах. "Тед Лапидус", приятно. Хм, Ригсби и Ван Пелт будут спать в детской или в гостиной. А, точно, в гостиной", - он открыл платяной шкаф. Сообразив, что искать тут нечего, Джейн перешел в спальню хозяина. Там нашлось много вещей, но, разумеется, ни одна из них не подходила Патрику по размеру. Он старательно перерыл все залежи в комоде и в шкафу, морщась от боли в плече и от интимных подробностей жизни незнакомого человека. 

Ему удалось найти на дне шкафа пакет, заклеенный липкой лентой - там лежали старые вещи, скорее всего, бережно хранимые в память о былой стройности. Джейн критично осмотрел потертые джинсы и клетчатые рубашки - четыре с длинными рукавами и одна с короткими. От них пахло стиральным порошком и давностью. Выбранные вещи Джейн прихватил с собой в ванную, надеясь, что есть горячая вода. Или вообще вода.

К его радости вода была. В ванной комнате хозяина - его звали Морис Адлон, это имя значилось на визитках, рассыпанных на прикроватном столике - ванну заменяла душевая кабинка. Джейн проверил шкафчик с обычным набором антидепрессантов и нашел новую бритву. Но почему-то его не вдохновлял душ, поэтому он вернулся в спальню хозяйки.

*

\- Где Джейн? - Кимбэлл закончил обход первого этажа, проверив все ходы-выходы и замки на окнах. Он опустил все жалюзи. Спина болела, но Кимбэлл постарался не обращать на нее внимания: "Позже разберусь".

Лисбон и Ван Пелт находились в кухне.

\- Не знаю, - Тереза открывала дверцы шкафчиков, заглядывала в каждую банку. К счастью, в холодильнике было жаркое, тушеные овощи, пиво, минералка, молоко и фрукты. Незваным гостям осталось только достать тарелки н нагреть пищу. 

Ригсби с банкой пива сидел в гостиной, переключая телеканалы, но ничего не показывали, кроме заставки с предупреждениями.

Чо поднялся на второй этаж, начиная приноравливаться к ноющей спине.

\- Привет, - Джейн возлежал в горячей воде, положив больную руку на край ванны. В воздухе витал сильный запах ароматических солей. 

\- Перевязать рану? - спросил Чо. Джейн покачал головой.

\- Ты смешной с мокрыми волосами, - Кимбэлл плеснул воду прямо в лицо Патрику.

\- Спасибо, приму как комплимент. Там есть какая-нибудь еда? Проголодался, ужас!

\- Да, - Кимбэлл сделал такое движение, будто собирался влезть в воду. Джейн опасливо поджал ноги.

\- Мы не поместимся вдвоем, - Чо присмотрелся к одежде, висящей на сушилке. - Что это?

\- Шмотки убиенного хозяина, - Джейн полил рану водой, прислушался к ощущениям и полностью погрузил руку в ванну. - Вот черт! А это больно! 

\- Рискуешь, - Кимбэлл не удержался и запустил пальцы в волосы Патрика, - смотри, как бы хуже не было. 

\- Спинку потрешь? - игриво спросил Джейн, однако голос задрожал.

\- Нет.

\- Да ладно, - протянул Джейн, вытаскивая руку из воды. - Тогда помоги выбраться отсюда, снова голова кружится.

Кимбэлл дал ему полотенце, потом довел до кровати. 

\- Ты голоден, я принесу что-нибудь.

\- Что с твоей спиной? - Джейн натянул одеяло до подбородка. Кимбэлл вышел, ничего не ответив.

\- Нашел Джейна? - Лисбон ставила тарелки на стол, Ван Пелт раскладывала столовые приборы. Чо кивнул.

\- Хочу отнести еду и чай. Кажется, у него сильная боль, но он не признается.

Лисбон взяла у него из рук чайник, набрала в него воду и поставила на плиту. 

\- Ты должен успокоиться. Сядь, я сама отнесу Джейну обед. И сменю повязку. Не изводи себя, он взрослый человек, не надо его так опекать. И ты упал, сильно ударился. В этом доме должны быть какие-нибудь болеутоляющие. 

\- Скоро пройдет, - Чо покрутился по кухне, взял жаркое и отнес его в столовую. К его крайнему изумлению, Джейн сидел за столом. На нем был махровый халат и, судя по босым ногам - больше ничего.

\- Быстро ты явился, - Чо сел возле Патрика.

Джейн сделал жест рукой, будто отгонял муху.

\- Красивый цвет, но кобальтовый тебе не подходит. И мне кажется, или этот халат в самом деле женский? - Лисбон принесла графин с водой. - Ригсби, достань стаканы.

\- Хозяйничаешь? - одобрительно спросил Патрик. 

\- А что остается делать? - хмыкнула Тереза. - Но чувствую себя мародером, хотя не могу не признать - место идеальное. Есть пища и вода, можно отдохнуть..

\- Мародерство? Выпиши чек, - посоветовал Джейн. - Спасибо, Грейс.

Она подала ему тарелку, а Лисбон сходила в кухню за чаем.

\- Вот чай, не знаю, как называется.

\- Спасибо. Интересно, а где хозяйка дома с детьми? - Джейн принялся за еду. - Обед приготовила, а сама исчезла.

\- Что-то мне не хочется с ней знакомиться, - призналась Лисбон, - мы вторглись в ее дом, пользуемся ее вещами.

\- Убили ее мужа - засмеялся Джейн, - ничего страшного. Сейчас особое положение. Если она приедет, мы сумеем объясниться. Миссис тут полноправная хозяйка. Богатая, властная особа, муж под каблуком. У них раздельные спальные комнаты, супруг хранит вещи из колледжа, когда он еще был не таким... увесистым. Все, все, я молчу.

В столовой повисла тишина, нарушаемая стуком вилок. Все ели, стараясь не торопиться, невзирая на голод. 

\- Телефон не работает, - доложил Ригсби, когда отнес тарелку в кухню. - И сотовый не ловит сигнал. Что предпримем?

\- Заночуем, - Лисбон внимательно посмотрела на Джейна, - а ты иди наверх. Если свалишься, то проблематично будет тащить тебя по лестнице.

\- Да ладно, - ответил он, послушно вставая из-за стола. - Советую не шуметь и в окна не высовываться.

\- Может хватит поучать? - беззлобно отозвалась Лисбон. 

*

Джейн постелил новую простыню, спустил воду в ванне и сложил грязные вещи в корзину для белья. Ему не нравилась идея с чужой одеждой, но сейчас было не время привередничать. Он хорошенько встряхнул рубашку и джинсы перед тем, как надеть.

Лисбон пришла через минут двадцать.

\- Давай посмотрим, - сказала она, округлив глаза при виде одежды. - Ну, рана выглядит лучше. Во всяком случае, воспаление не распространилось, и запаха нет. Ты - живучий сукин сын, знаешь об этом?

\- Умеешь взбодрить, - Патрик любовался ее профилем, - где ты обоснуешься?

\- Обоснуюсь? Громко сказано. Ригсби и Ван Пелт останутся в гостиной. Сказали, что будут дежурить, но я уверена, не только ради этого.

\- Ну да.

\- В гостевой бардак, в детской спать не хочу. Вот и все, - она закрепила повязку. - Не знаю, какой антибиотик взять.

\- Да не надо, - повинуясь порыву, Джейн привлек Терезу к себе, но она его отстранила.

\- Вот именно, не надо, - недовольно сказала Лисбон.

Он едва не произнес "люблю тебя", но каким-то чудом сдержался. Не стоит разбрасываться такими словами. К тому же он понимал - этот порыв вызван минутной слабостью.

\- Извини. Простая благодарность.

Лисбон кивнула, глядя на него с подозрением.

\- Ложись отдыхать, а то завтра снова будешь, как сомнамбула. И, надеюсь, ты не придумаешь явиться ко мне в комнату посреди ночи?

Он молчал.

\- Патрик, мне неизвестно, какие теперь тараканы скачут в твоей голове, но, пожалуйста, не чуди. Не причиняй Кимбэллу еще больше боли. 

Джейн кивнул. 

Он понимал, что запутался в своих желаниях и мыслях. Если раньше все было разложено по своим местам и тщательно спланировано, то сейчас Патрик не знал, что делать. 

Самому себе он напоминал заключенного, который почти всю жизнь провел за решеткой, а сейчас стоял перед тюремными воротами, не представляя, куда идти.

\- Джейн, я серьезно, - Лисбон села рядом с ним, - если ты связался с Кимбэллом от безысходности, то дело слишком далеко зашло. Если ты меня понимаешь.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее.

\- Что, все так очевидно?

\- Да, Патрик, все очевидно. Ты думал - все вокруг слепые и глухие?

Джейн вздохнул.

\- Ты многое прояснила. Кажется, меня занесло не в том направлении, я неверно оценил ситуацию. Перемудрил.

Она дружески похлопала его по спине и ушла.

*

Остаток дня был потрачен на обустройство дома. Ригсби отключил внешнее освещение на щитке в подвале, Лисбон и Ван Пелт задернули все шторы вдобавок к опущенным жалюзи, и все-таки занялись уборкой в гостевой комнате. Убедившись в отсутствии зомби, Чо обрызгал двор и крыльцо моющим средством для туалета. Спина болела все больше, но Кимбэлл по-прежнему не собирался в этом признаваться. Он проверил мотор "Шевроле", Ригсби оказался прав: туда попали частицы тел. Пришлось чистить, Чо подстраховывала Лисбон.

Они поужинали и разбрелись по своим комнатам.

Джейн крепко спал, растянувшись поперек кровати, и Чо переборол соблазн его как следует встряхнуть. Вместо этого он принял ванну, при этом вспомнив, что так и не нашел болеутоляющее. Кимбэлл обшарил шкафчик, но, кроме всяких женских вещиц, ничего полезного для себя не обнаружил. 

\- Закат, наверно, красивый, - Патрик сидел, опираясь на подушку. Он снял рубашку и расстегнул джинсы. Несмотря на это замечательное зрелище, Кимбэлл лег и отвернулся, чувствуя себя измотанным до предела.

\- Я должен задать тебе один вопрос, - Джейн взъерошил свои волосы. - И надеюсь получить на него ответ.

Кимбэлл пытался найти удобное положение, чтобы не досаждала спина, и не был настроен на разговоры.

\- Я бы посоветовал тебе посетить врача, - Джейн наблюдал за Чо, - но, разумеется, нынче это непозволительная роскошь. Могу предложить массаж.

\- Ой, только не надо изображать сочувствие! - вырвалось у Кимбэлла. Он был слегка раздражен, сам не знал почему. - Пока ты здесь отлеживался... мог бы помочь.

\- Извини, - невозмутимо ответил Патрик, - не ожидал от себя такого сна. Мне совестно.

\- Не верю. Спокойной ночи.

\- Я еще не задал вопрос, - Патрик не собирался отступать.

\- Говори скорей, - недовольно сказал Кимбэлл. Он прожил достаточно времени в обществе Джейна, чтобы знать - вопросы у него могут оказаться весьма заковыристыми или откровенно неудобными. А еще он знал - просто так от Патрика не отвертишься.

\- Лисбон сказала... - Патрик запнулся, - в общем, для меня это очень важно... Скажи, Кимбэлл, ты со мной связался, потому что больше было не с кем?

\- Нет, не поэтому. А ты? - Кимбэллу почудилось, что он идет по тонкому льду.

Джейн соскользнул с подушки поближе к Чо. 

\- Я думал об этом. Понимаешь, все это время я находился в состоянии стресса. А теперь все кажется совсем другим, очищенным от прошлого.

\- Хватит воду лить, давай по существу, - Кимбэлл почувствовал, как напряжен Патрик. - Что с тобой?

\- Никогда не мог представить, что полюблю другого человека, - Джейн говорил с расстановкой, будто слова давались ему с превеликим трудом. - И не представляю. И не знаю, что именно испытываю по отношению к тебе. Раньше я считал, что мы просто развлекаемся, спасаемся от одиночества. Но сегодня подумал, а что, если развлечение переросло в нечто большее?

Кимбэлл слушал, как Джейн загоняет себя в угол, и молчал. Ему хотелось сжать этого несносного человека до хруста костей, заставить его заткнуться и не выстраивать бесконечные вереницы выводов и сюжетных линий. Вместо этого Чо застыл без движения, надеясь, что Патрик уймется.

\- Ты спишь? - спросил Джейн, трогая Кимбэлла за руку.

\- Терплю твой бред. Мямлишь непонятно что, - а сам подумал: "Необходимо подтолкнуть Патрика к откровенности".

\- Ты не лгал, что любишь Терезу. 

Джейн не стал отрицать. 

\- Я многое готов сделать ради нее. Если помнишь, я застрелил того молодого шерифа, во вред расследованию. Он ведь был лично знаком с...

Кимбэлл знал, что сейчас начнется очередной спич на тему Красного Джона. Поэтому закрыл рот Патрику банальным способом - поцелуем. И еще он знал, что во время секса Джейн терял способность умничать. А если быть точнее, то Патрик словно отключал ту часть своего мозга, которая отвечала за мышление. Он становился обычным человеком.

*

Лисбон с наслаждением приняла душ и почти с разбега упала на кровать. Она надела свежую футболку, которую предусмотрительно захватила из дома. Ей хотелось забыть о сумасшедшем мире за окном, поэтому Тереза зарылась в одеяло. Но, как бывает, чем больше хочешь спать, тем труднее это сделать. Лисбон повертелась на кровати, понимая, что еще чуток - и она не уснет до утра. Включать телевизор или свет она не решилась. Оставалось лежать и ждать, пока придет сон.

Вместо этого она услышала приглушенный гул голосов из комнаты, в которой устроились Джейн и Чо. В основном говорил Патрик - кто бы сомневался! - и тон у него был непонятно-беспомощный. Он не оправдывался, но старался в чем-то убедить Кимбэлла. А может и нет. Лисбон снова завернулась в одеяло и закрыла глаза.

Черт, эти двое никак не успокаивались. Тереза прислушалась, желая понять в чем суть проблемы. 

\- Кимбэлл! - вскрикнул Джейн. Лисбон ощутила, как у нее запылали уши, она тут же вскочила и закрыла дверь.

Глава 5. Military  
Кимбэлл проснулся от ощущения тяжести - Патрик спал, положив голову ему на грудь. Его волосы щекотали подбородок Кимбэлла, а пальцы правой руки впивались в бок. Чо осторожно отлепил от себя спящего и, поднявшись, прошел в ванную. Оказалось, что он оставил сотовый на умывальнике.

Пропущенный звонок от матери. У Кимбэлла подпрыгнуло сердце. Он сделал несколько энергичных вдохов и выдохов перед ответным звонком. 

Шесть часов и двадцать одна минута.

Голос матери пробивался сквозь шум и треск.

\- Ты где?

\- Мама, мы в безопасном месте, не волнуйся. Как папа?

\- Идет на поправку. За тобой и твоей девушкой пришлют вертолет. Она ведь тоже выздоровела после царапины?

\- Это не девушка, - Кимбэлл повел плечами: спина болела гораздо меньше. 

\- Сынок, военные никак не назначат дату вылета. Все так сложно. Вокруг полно зараженных. 

\- Мама, я пришлю координаты. 

\- Буду ждать, - связь прервалась. Кимбэлл набрал смс и, к его облегчению, послание отправилось без проблем. Приободренный Чо включил воду. 

*

Замерзший Джейн, не глядя, потянул на себя одеяло и наткнулся на теплый участок. "Кимбэлл", - Патрик приоткрыл один глаз. Шум воды в ванной, успокоенный Джейн укрылся, собираясь как следует выспаться. Он самодовольно улыбался, вспоминая ночь. "Гм, а Кимбэлл все-таки забыл о своей спине".

Запах свежего чая выдернул его из сна. Джейн увидел чашку, которую держал Чо.

\- Спасибо, - протянул Патрик, - любезно с твоей стороны.

\- Сейчас половина десятого утра, - Чо был одет в свежую одежду и тщательно выбрит. Джейну стало как-то неудобно за свой неопрятный вид. 

Пока он пил чай, Кимбэлл сообщил, чем заняты все остальные.

\- Ригсби и Ван Пелт без конца обнимаются, Лисбон пьет кофе.

Он невольно засмотрелся на ресницы Джейна: густые, длинные и на полтона светлее волос. 

\- Ты купаться будешь?

\- А что, надо? - с иронией ответил Патрик, отдавая чашку. - Сейчас, не волнуйся.

\- Я не волнуюсь, - буркнул Кимбэлл. - Время идет, а мы тут застряли. 

\- Есть предложение? - Джейн откинул одеяло и встал. Теперь Чо пялился не только на его ресницы. - Постой, ты что-то скрываешь.

\- Нет, - Кимбэлл поставил чашку на прикроватную тумбочку. - Появился сигнал, я отправил смс маме. Она сказала, что за нами пришлют вертолет.

\- Вертолет? - переспросил Джейн из ванной. - Крайне увлекательно. 

*

Патрик сидел за обеденным столом, погрузившись в раздумья.

\- Чем недовольно ваше величество? - спросила Тереза.

\- Сейчас попасть в скопление народа смерти подобно. Возможно, отсроченной, но все равно смерти, - пояснил Джейн. - Всегда найдется нулевой пациент, тот, с кого все начнется. В данном случае - продолжится. Я бы предпочел дожидаться весточки от Мэшборна.

\- От него ни слуху ни духу, - Ригсби сидел, положив руку на руку Грейс, - наверно, его настигла участь зараженных.

\- Не говори так, бррр! - Терезу передернуло от отвращения. - Я уверена, с ним все в порядке. Звонок от мамы Кимбэлла означает, что не все потеряно.

Джейн упрямо покачал головой.

\- Когда вас заберет вертолет, я возьму внедорожник и поеду к своей семье, - вдруг заявила Грейс.

Для Ригсби, впрочем как и для всех остальных, ее слова оказались полной неожиданностью. 

\- Ты хорошо все обдумала? - мягко спросила Тереза. - Ты ведь знаешь, сейчас нельзя разделяться.

\- Мы ее не удержим, - сказал Патрик. 

\- В самом деле? - взвилась Лисбон. - Забыл, как умолял не отправлять тебя с вертолетом Мэшборна? Что, красивые слова о семье были сказаны исключительно ради твоей выгоды?

Джейн опустил глаза.

\- Какая же ты сволочь! - рассердилась Тереза. - Мог бы для проформы попробовать уговорить Грейс!

\- Не поможет, - сказал он. - Ее изведут угрызения совести. Думаю, она давно задумала свой план.

\- Да, Джейн прав, - Ван Пелт взглянула на Уэйна. - И ты можешь не ехать, сама справлюсь.

\- Я тебя не оставлю, - Ригсби нахмурился, и произнес с обидой в голосе: - а со мной могла бы поделиться планами.

\- Извини.

\- Ну вот видишь? - Патрик постучал пальцем по щеке. - Ты зря возмущаешься.

\- Возьми номер Мэшборна, - Лисбон притворилась, что не слышит его. - Выходи на связь с нами при любой возможности.

\- Вы слышите? - Ригсби бросился к окну. - Это вертолет!

*

Вертолет приземлился посередине двора, опустившись на цветник. Когда винт закончил вращаться, из кабины выскочили трое солдат с автоматами, еще двое остались в вертолете, выглядывая из него, как сурикаты из норы.

Убрав пистолет, Лисбон пошла навстречу гостям.

\- Здравствуйте! Я - Тереза Лисбон, агент КБР!

Высокий тощий мужчина с вытянутым желтоватым лицом, остановился, не дойдя пары метров до Лисбон. Короткий ежик рыжих волос, почти прозрачные голубые глаза, тонкие сухие губы, россыпь веснушек на белом лице.

\- Капрал Пьетри, Центр защиты населения! - отрапортовал он. - Мы собираем выживших. И нам нужен человек по имени Джейн.

Патрику захотелось спрятаться за спину стоящего перед ним Ригсби. Но в последнюю секунду что-то щелкнуло в его голове, и Джейн, обойдя Уэйна слева, пошел к солдатам.

\- Стой! - гаркнул капрал, вскидывая автомат. - Зараженный, стой на месте!

Лисбон с недоумением спросила:

\- Почему вы так его называете? Он вполне здоров, могу поручиться за него...

\- Не обсуждается! - заорал Пьетри. - Зараженный, лежать!

\- Недавно получил бразды правления? - ехидно спросил Джейн, и не думая подчиняться. - До этого довольствовался жалким положением...

\- Патрик, я тебя умоляю, помолчи, - простонала Лисбон. Однако его уже понесло.

\- Ты руководишь Центром? И переживаешь, что там все пойдет не так без твоего присмотра? Я тебе сочувствую, из-за страха потерять контроль над ситуацией, ты прибыл сюда. Невозможно находиться в двух местах сразу, не так ли?

\- Что он творит? - спросил Ригсби. - Босс, останови его.

\- Джейн... - начала Тереза, но Кимбэлл схватил ухмыляющегося Патрика за руку и так дернул, что у того клацнули зубы.

\- Зараженный, лежать! Третий раз повторять не буду! - разрывался капрал. Сопровождающие тоже вскинули оружие. Патрик подавил в себе желание довести капрала до кипения и, сказав: "Хорошо, давайте без больших страшных пушек", с трудом опустился на колени. Это было унизительно, однако он не мог подвергать опасности жизнь четырех людей. К тому же поступок Чо ясно дал ему понять: не стоит выделываться.

Джейн лег на дорогу, покрытую мелким гравием. В один момент капрал оказался рядом и, заведя ему руки за спину, защелкнул на них наручники. Потом он поставил Патрика на ноги, будто специально удерживая его за раненое плечо. Джейн закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не издать ни звука от боли. Он не собирался доставлять удовольствие садисту.

\- В вертолет! Живо! - капрал толкнул Патрика в сторону солдат; они шарахнулись от него, как от чумного.

\- Прекратите! - Лисбон понимала, что спорить с капралом бесполезно, но молчать тоже не могла. - Прекратите немедленно!

\- Дамочка, кто вы там? Агент КБР? В задницу ваше агентство, - прошипел капрал, - сейчас я и мои люди - реальная власть. Все разбежались: армия, правительство, прочие хрены. Но я нашел место, где выжившие находятся в безопасности. Я нашел эпидемиологов, которые работают над вакциной. И я буду решать, кто будет спасен. Поэтому закрой свой красивый ротик и делай то, что я сказал. Понятно? Не слышу ответа!

Лисбон обернулась, посмотрела на свою команду. Грейс отвела взгляд, Уэйн был не на шутку взбешен, Кимбэлл тоже. 

\- Сэр, давайте успокоимся, - сказала она своим особенным тоном, которым ей удавалось предотвращать конфликты, - мы не собираемся оспаривать ваши заслуги. Давайте просто сядем в вертолет.

Она бросила Ван Пелт ключи от машины.

\- Грейс, я не умею прощаться, - Тереза обняла ее, - останься живой, ОК? Выходи на связь. Ригсби, береги ее, прошу. Извините меня за всю несправедливость, я всегда вас ценила.

\- Спасибо, Тереза, - Грейс чмокнула ее в щеку, - береги себя.

Она обняла Кимбэлла и хотела обнять Патрика, но ей помешал капрал, преградив путь автоматом.

\- Джейн, я верю, что все будет в порядке! - Ван Пелт послала ему воздушный поцелуй. - Держись, братишка!

Ригсби пожал руку Чо, затем облапил Терезу. Патрику он махнул рукой. Лисбон дождалась, пока Ван Пелт забросит в машину сумки и заведет мотор. Когда внедорожник выехал со двора, она села в вертолет.

\- Это обязательно? - не сдержалась Лисбон, когда солдаты швырнули Джейна на пол и надели наручники на его ноги. Капрал, плотоядно усмехаясь, вытащил из кармана кляп, который обычно использовали в БДСМ-практике и хотел нацепить его на Патрика, но Чо сгреб Пьетри за шиворот.

\- Только попробуй это сделать, - сказал он совершенно спокойно. Словно сообщал сводку погоды. Пьетри икнул от неожиданности, его подчиненные засуетились, беспомощно таращась друг на друга. Послышалось клацание затворов, но до перестрелки дело не дошло. Капрал спрятал кляп и, сделав вид, что ничего не случилось, плюхнулся на сидение, уставившись в окно. Кимбэлл сел на пол и положил руку на голову Джейна. Он начал перебирать его волосы, легонько массируя кожу: Чо не знал, как еще облегчить положение Патрика. Он наклонился, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды солдат, и поцеловал Джейна в висок.

\- Все хорошо, Кимбэлл, - сказал Патрик, - все хорошо.

Боль в ране разгорелась с новой силой, при падении Джейн сильно ушибся, но по-прежнему не жаловался. 

*

Центр защиты населения находился на закрытой ракетной базе в нескольких десятках милей от Сакраменто. Территорию ограждел широкий двухметровый бетонный забор, по нему прохаживались солдаты, поливая пулями особо зарвавшихся зомби. База была давно законсервирована, и никто не следил за ее состоянием. Заросли кустарника, чахлые деревца, высокая трава, закрытые гаражи и ржавые машины отлично дополняли картину заброшенности.

Солдат и спасенных гражданских размещали в шести десятиместных палатках, установленных на свободных участках базы. К их услугам предоставили биотуалеты и душевые кабинки, а также двухразовое питание. Когда вертолет сел на площадку, солдаты вытащили Джейна из салона и бросили на землю. Капрал взял рацию, принесенную одним из подбежавших солдат.

\- Логан? Я на месте, зараженный тоже.

\- Сними наручники, - Кимбэлл снова надвинулся на капрала, - убери, иначе...

\- Иначе? - с насмешкой спросил Пьетри, указывая в сторону забора. - Там полно поклонников живого мяса, пойди, пообщайся. Думаешь, мне что-то помешает выбросить туда зараженного?

Кимбэлл отвернулся. От бессильной ярости ему хотелось свернуть шею капралу.

На расстоянии двух метров от посадочной площадки находился дощатый настил, спуск в подземелье. Именно оттуда поднялись пятеро людей в белых халатах. Впереди них шел пожилой мужчина с залысинами, на носу очки "Бадди Холли" и широкая улыбка, грязная щетина*.

\- Добрый день, мистер Джейн! - радушно сказал он, помогая Патрику встать на ноги. - Пьетри, ну что это такое, наручники... уберите их, как мистер Джейн будет ходить? Вот так, замечательно, спасибо. А теперь мы переберемся в лучшее место, не волнуйтесь, все будет прекрасно. Меня зовут Логан, обращайтесь запросто, без всяких званий.

Джейну не хотелось следовать за этим безумцем. "Блеск в глазах, торопливая речь, почти без промежутков между словами, резкие движения, слишком взбудоражен. Кокаинщик?" - промелькнуло в голове, но особого выбора не предвиделось. Поэтому он подчинился. После спуска на открытой платформе его проводили в камеру с матрасом на полу и металлической скобой в изголовье. Белый кафель на стенах, потолке и полу, освещение - две люминисцентные лампы над дверью. Справа от двери - санузел.

\- Устраивайтесь поудобней, мистер Джейн! - Логан излучал радушие. - Вам сейчас окажут неотложную помощь.

За его спиной, как по команде, возникла медсестра. Она катила перед собой стерильный столик, накрытый белоснежной тканью.

*

Кимбэлла провели к палатке с мужским населением. Он не спорил; улегся на раскладную кровать, изображая ледяное спокойствие. Это было трудным заданием: Чо ни на секунду не прекращал думать о Патрике. Он представлял себе всевозможные варианты развития событий, начиная от обычного лечения и заканчивая полной расчлененкой. Он резко сел, немало напугав человека, устроившегося на соседней кровати. Кимбэлл вспомнил о матери, и ему стало стыдно за такую забывчивость. 

Отправившись на поиски, он заглянул в женскую палатку, затем во вторую. В третьей его ждал приятный сюрприз.

\- Кимбэлл! - закричала пожилая женщина в бежевом брючном костюме. Она побежала к нему, раскинув руки. 

\- Мама, - облегченно выдохнул Чо, заключая ее в объятия. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? А где папа?

\- Он внизу, - миссис Чо не отлипала от сына. - Его лечат. Доктора такие заботливые... А где твоя девушка?

\- Погоди, мама, не так быстро, - Кимбэлл увидел Лисбон возле второй палатки, - мне надо попасть к отцу.

\- К нему не пускают, - плаксиво произнесла миссис Чо, проследив за взглядом сына. - А кто эта женщина?

\- Это мой босс, Тереза Лисбон, - он все-таки оторвал от себя мать. - Я должен увидеть отца.

\- Спроси капрала Пьетри, - миссис Чо, закончив осматривать Терезу, чопорно поджала губы. - А сколько ей лет?

\- Мама, я не встречаюсь с боссом, - он ласково смотрел на нее. - Как попасть вниз?

\- Да я не знаю! - миссис Чо опять заговорила о своем: - Ну скажи, что случилось с твоей девушкой?

\- Ты неправильно меня поняла, - убедившись, что с мамой все в порядке, он снова вернулся к мыслям о Джейне. - Нет никакой девушки. Его зовут Патрик.

Миссис Чо уставилась на сына, на ее лице отразилась бурная работа мозга. Она непонимающе пожала плечами и сказала:

\- Потом разберемся. А ты куда?

\- Оставайся здесь, - приказал Кимбэлл, надеясь, что мама не обидится на него за такой тон. Миссис Чо кивнула.

\- Да-да, конечно, я подожду.

*

\- Ты уверен, что не нуждаешься в анестезии? - еще раз спросил доктор Логан, срезая повязку с плеча Джейна. - Это будет крайне болезненно.

\- Да ничего, как-нибудь вытерплю, - Патрик старался не показывать свой страх. "Зачем я позволил загнать себя в угол? Идиот". Он заметил наручники в кармане Логана, что не улучшило настроение.

\- Спокойно, - Логан заставил Джейна наклонить голову, а затем одним точным движением воткнул короткую иглу в шею. Патрик рванулся в сторону, врач отпустил его.

\- Тшшш, все в порядке, - он бросил шприц в пластиковое ведро, - вот сейчас и займемся твоей раной. Кто-то очень качественно ее обработал, просто загляденье!

Джейн, как мог, сопротивлялся, но это было невозможно. По телу разлилась слабость, он судорожно удерживал себя в настоящем, но на него накатили теплые волны, даря солнечный свет. Патрик растянулся на матрасе, позволив Логану приковать его левую руку к скобе. Сквозь шум прибоя он слышал распоряжения врача: "Возьми кровь и образцы тканей, затем убери некротические участки, наложи повязку. Не забудь сделать посевы". "Это все?". "Нет, иди в лабораторию, возьми Х8, двойную дозу". "Объект умер через три часа". "Это сработает, я более чем уверен. Данный объект выглядит самым крепким из предыдущих".

*

\- Я должен его увидеть! Ты не имеешь права запирать человека! - Кимбэлл наступал на капрала. Лисбон предостерегающе сказала: "Чо, этим ты ничего не добьешься".

\- Я - закон в этом месте, - заявил Пьетри, - поэтому ни ты, ни твоя красотка не будете мне указывать. Здесь сорок шесть гражданских и шестьдесят восемь военных. На чьей стороне перевес? 

\- Я убью тебя, - пообещал Чо. Капрал сузил глаза и назидательно произнес:

\- Аааа, ты волнуешься за свою сучку, я видел, как ты жался к нему. Стыдно, солдат, мерзко и стыдно! Недостойное поведение...

Сначала Кимбэлл ударил его в живот, затем в подбородок, заставив Пьетри откинуться назад. Двое солдат, которые постоянно сопровождали капрала, еле успели его поймать. Отдышавшись, Пьетри пообещал:

\- Я достану тебя, слышишь? 

\- Кимбэлл... - Лисбон начала оттеснять разъяренного Чо от капрала, - пожалуйста. 

Кимбэлл уже сожалел о своей выходке. Бормоча: "Теперь понимаю, почему Патрик не хотел сюда попасть, черт, надо было его слушать", он вернулся к своей палатке. Лисбон проследила за ним, пока Чо не скрылся внутри.

Она быстро прошлась по лагерю, пристально всматриваясь в солдат и медиков. Они тоже смотрели на нее, по большей части - враждебно. Тереза не отчаивалась и, в конце концов, нашла нужного человека.

Молоденькая девушка в мятой серой футболке и зеленых бермудах нервно курила, стоя за одним из гаражей. Ее некрасивое лицо было заплакано, глаза покраснели, она постоянно шмыгала носом. Лисбон когда-то сама курила, хотя и не одобряла этой привычки. Но она знала, что лучше всего заводить знакомства с курильщиками, поддерживая их страсть. Поэтому Тереза как бы невзначай приблизилась к девушке и, виновато оглянувшись, попросила сигарету.

\- Спасибо, - она затянулась, с отвращением чувствуя, как дым обжег горло и попал в легкие. Девушка кивнула, закуривая вторую сигарету, затем прислонилась к стене гаража.

\- Нервы? - спросила Лисбон. - Сейчас у всех нервы, нас сегодня спасли. Такого насмотрелись...

\- Ага, - девушка высморкалась в бумажную салфетку и сунула ее в карман, - вы правы. 

И вдруг ее прорвало:

\- Вокруг полно тварей, а Логан тащит их сюда! Представляете? У нас под ногами десять зараженных, причем настоящих! Ужас! И я обязана там работать! За что? За еду! Подумать только, еще неделю назад я собиралась заканчивать диссертацию. Господи, столько труда, столько мучений! И вот результат - никакого результата!

Лисбон понимающе кивала, поглаживая девушку по руке. Она неосознанно повторяла действия Джейна. И взвинченное состояние девушки казалось ей подозрительным . Конечно, его можно было списать на события последних дней. Но Тереза не первый год работала в полиции и видела, что незнакомка на грани нервного срыва, от которого спасаются бегством с крыши или при помощи таблеток.

\- У меня сердце в пятки уходит, когда я спускаюсь вниз. Он держит тварей на цепи. Ой, о чем это я... - девушка поманила Лисбон пальцем и прошептала: - Логан всех приковывает, даже тех, кто ранен. Он живых людей на цепь сажает, накачивает их транквилизаторами, постоянно берет кровь и ткани на исследования. Логан, доктор Смерть. Он имеет влияние на капрала Пьетри. Я хотела сбежать, честно, я не могу принимать участие в этих экспериментах. Но что делать? Куда бежать?

Она разрыдалась, повиснув на Лисбон. Тереза успокаивающе баюкала ее, приговаривая: "Все будет в порядке, все хорошо, вы ни в чем не виноваты". Постепенно девушка перестала плакать и, вытерев лицо, сказала:

\- Спасибо, что выслушали, я вас не знаю... и вы одна?

\- Тереза Лисбон, и я одна.

\- Ева, - представилась девушка. - Ну, пора идти, а то Логан начнет искать. Никому не говорите обо мне, пожалуйста.

\- Ева! - окликнула ее Лисбон. - Вы знаете мистера Чо? Такой пожилой азиат.

\- Да, знаю. Он умер сегодня на рассвете, - печально сказала девушка. - Логан дождался, пока он обратится, а потом затолкал к остальным зараженным.

\- Умер, - повторила Тереза. - Прошу, если встретите кого-либо кто еще будет расспрашивать об этом человеке, не говорите о его смерти. Иначе я не ручаюсь за последствия.

\- Хорошо, не скажу, - Ева снова высморкалась. - Я всегда здесь курю, если что, подходите.

*

Сначала Кимбэлл настроился на общение с матерью. Она не отходила от него ни на шаг, следовала за ним по пятам. И говорила, говорила, говорила. Чо терпеливо отвечал ей, с тоской думая о Джейне. Ему было совестно, что он волнуется о Патрике больше, чем о родном отце. И в какой-то момент Кимбэлл понял, что обязан принять все как есть. 

Он втянул Джейна в эту передрягу. Он во всем виноват. Он должен все исправить.

*

До конца дня Лисбон просидела в засаде, ожидая Еву. Она вертела планы побега и так и эдак, и ничего умного не могла придумать. "Он бы уже составил как минимум три плана, и еще два про запас", - Тереза улыбнулась и вдруг ощутила раздражение: "Зависимость от Джейна, что может быть хуже? Он ведь собирался исчезнуть с горизонта в случае поимки Красного Джона. Тогда бы пришлось обходиться без него". 

Так и не дождавшись Еву, она вернулась в палатку, чтобы не пропустить ужин. Когда Лисбон приступила к трапезе (половина банки бобов), на пороге палатки появился мрачный Кимбэлл. Он молча отвел ее к одному из непонятных строений из серого кирпича, похожих не то на часть вентиляционной системы, не то на кенотафы**. 

Не дожидаясь, пока Чо заговорит, Лисбон поспешила поделиться новостью:

\- Я познакомилась с одной девушкой, ее зовут Ева, она работает на доктора Логана.

\- Отлично! Через нее мы попадем вниз! - обрадовался Кимбэлл.

\- Остынь! - приказала она. - Немедленно остынь! А то опять наворотишь непонятно что! Ты напал на Пьетри, не подумав о Джейне. Разве ты не знаешь прописную истину: хочешь достать человека, причини вред его близким.

Кимбэлл изменился в лице.

\- Ты должен набраться терпения. Уверена, что Ева вечером выйдет покурить. Если хочешь, давай ждать вместе.

На закате появилась Ева. Она перепугалась, увидев Лисбон в компании Чо.

\- Вы сказали, что одна, - растерянно сказала девушка, - если Пьетри нас тут поймает...

\- До этого вы его не боялись, - заметила Тереза. Ева потупилась.

\- Я хочу знать, как там мой отец, его фамилия Чо, - Кимбэлл с надеждой смотрел на нее. Она смутилась, мельком взглянула на Терезу и ответила:

\- Он живой, но слабый. Большая потеря крови и все такое...

\- Проведите нас туда, - Кимбэлл с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не торопить девушку.

\- Есть другой вход в подземелье? - Тереза специально повысила голос. - Иначе как бы вы так часто поднимались? 

\- Тихо-тихо! - Ева закрыла ей рот ладонью. - Господь милосердный, вы совсем рехнулись? Я прокрадываюсь сюда, как ниндзя, рискуя жизнью. А вы шумите? Есть вход, как раз в этом гараже. Здесь практически никого не бывает, гараж пустой. Даже не знаю, почему я вообще с вами разговариваю. Все, нет, никуда я вас не поведу, идите к черту! - Ева, забыв о своем страхе, почти кричала.

\- Вы принимаете что-нибудь? - строго спросила Тереза, как в комнате для допросов. Девушка пожала плечами.

\- Да тут почти все на кокаине сидят. Но Пьетри об этом не знает. Вы ему не скажете? Он сегодня примчался, словно ужаленный. Кто-то поставил ему синяк. Как он был взбешен! Вы бы это видели!

Она говорила громким свистящим шепотом, дергая головой. На нее было жалко смотреть.

*

Из блаженного небытия Патрика выдернула жгучая боль в ране. Он хотел понять, что происходит, но тело не подчинялось, на запястьях были наручники. Ноги тоже были скованы. Джейн изогнулся, желая освободиться, но это не помогло. Сознание все еще было спутанным. Искаженные, приглушенные звуки вызывали тошноту, и до невозможности хотелось пить. 

\- Лежи спокойно! - высокий женский голос неприятно резанул по ушам. Джейн извернулся, как мог, и увидел ореол светлых волос, обрамляющий лицо немолодой женщины. Она ловко орудовала скальпелем и пинцетом, срезая куски кожи вокруг раны. Причем, не только поврежденные участки. Патрик почувствовал, как кровь стекает по спине и груди, но женщина, по-видимому, не собиралась ее останавливать. Она складывала кожу в лоток, протирая инструменты клочком бинта. 

\- Ты еще живой? - спросила женщина, заметив, что "пациент" проснулся. - Кусаться не будешь?

\- Больно, - еле выговорил Джейн, - прошу, сделайте что-нибудь... Как вас зовут?

\- Зачем тебе знать мое имя? - женщина бросила инструменты в другой лоток, потом сделала две инъекции. - Все равно Логан тебя уморит, вопрос лишь во времени.

\- Вы не должны это делать, - Джейн кое-как собрал сознание в кучу, слова разбегались во все стороны; ему приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы составлять из них связные фразы.

\- Почему? - женщина вроде бы сжалилась над Патриком и наложила повязку на рану. Ткань почти сразу набухла от крови. - Я выполняю свою работу, в этом нет ничего зазорного. 

Он никак не мог целиком осмотреть свою мучительницу, мешал невообразимо яркий свет ламп. От него слезились глаза, Джейн поморгал, но все равно почти ничего не увидел.

\- Я раньше имела дело с крысами, кроликами и морскими свинками, - женщина сняла перчатки. - Безропотный народец, не то, что люди. Ты не сердись, расслабься, все закончится довольно быстро, обещаю. Логану нужны объекты, в том числе и зараженные. Пьетри не хочет их вылавливать, говорит, это опасно. Он прав, тащить сюда зараженных, дохлый номер.

Она хихикнула. 

\- Но вот что самое интересное. Когда ты умрешь, то обратишься в двигающегося мертвеца. Ну, как тебе перспектива?

\- Я не зараженный, умоляю, освободите меня, - Джейн старался как-нибудь зацепить женщину, но ему мешал транквилизатор, циркулирующий в крови. Слова окончательно рассеялись в пространстве, и Патрик безвольно растекся по матрасу.

*

В следующий раз Джейн проснулся от удара по спине. Было непонятно сколько прошло времени. Ресницы склеились от засохших слез, Патрик с трудом открыл глаза и увидел всю ту же кафельную стену. Он пошевелился и с досадой обнаружил, что по-прежнему в наручниках. Это порядком поднадоело, к тому же кто-то стянул веревкой локти. Одурение не совсем прошло, однако Джейн чувствовал себя намного лучше. По крайней мере, теперь он был способен на нормальное общение. 

\- О, спящая красавица проснулась, и целовать не потребовалось, - насмешливо произнес знакомый голос. 

\- Ты меня помнишь? - капрал ногой перевернул Патрика на спину. Джейн увидел шикарный кровоподтек на подбородке Пьетри. Лежать на скованных руках было неудобно.

\- Помню, ты - спаситель живых, - интуиция кричала об опасности. - Большое тебе за это спасибо.

\- Да, но ты говоришь так, чтобы польстить, а я терпеть не могу лесть. Перейдем к делу, - капрал стоял над Патриком, - твой приятель сильно мне досадил. Я мог отдать приказ, и кое-кто отправился бы за ограду. Но такая месть не для меня. Она ничему не научит. Для начала я немного испорчу твое тело, затем приведу сюда твоего дружка и покажу, к чему приводит неповиновение.

Джейн не успел возразить или привести мало-мальски толковый довод в свою пользу. Пьетри взял его за раненое плечо и выволок на середину камеры. Он нанес несколько ударов, в основном целясь левее грудины. 

\- Оставьте дверь незапертой, - распорядился капрал, методично обрабатывая ногами спину и руки Джейна. - Не знаю, где околачивается азиат, но подозреваю, что он здесь появится. Чтобы ускорить процесс я сейчас отдам приказ его найти. За мной!

Патрик с трудом отдышался; ему казалось, что в груди завелось зубастое чудище, вгрызающееся в сердце и легкие. "Совсем рехнулся", - подумал Джейн, безуспешно стараясь найти удобное положение. 

"Когда ты умрешь, то обратишься в двигающегося мертвеца. Ну, как тебе перспектива?", - слова лаборантки терзали его больше всего. Он знал, что Кимбэлл и Тереза найдут способ пробраться в подземелье. И кого они тут обнаружат? Очередное мертвое чучело? 

*

\- Не говорите обо мне, - бубнила Ева, спускаясь по винтовой лестнице. Следом за ней шли Чо и Лисбон. Передвигаться пришлось наощупь - освещение отсутствовало. Воздух был затхлым, но без запаха плесени. 

Тереза налетела на Кимбэлла, когда тот ступил на пол.

\- Идем! - прошелестела Ева из тьмы. Чо досчитал до сорока семи, глаза уловили слабый свет. Еще пять - и Кимбэлл оказался в широком коридоре. Высоко над полом тускло светились обычные лампочки, расположенные на расстоянии пятнадцати дюймов друг от друга. Стены из гранита - строители не особо заморачивались, обтесывая его. Девушка указала налево.

\- Все, дальше, как хотите! - она удрала от них, как испуганная курица, разве что без кудахтанья. Кимбэлл откинул полу джинсовой куртки, и Лисбон увидела пистолет.

"Где взял?", - она приподняла бровь. "Неважно", - улыбнулся он в ответ. 

Вдалеке слышался гомон голосов, Тереза осторожно шла по коридору, Чо не отставал от нее. Им пришлось долго идти, а потом коридор разделился на три ветки. Одна была темной, из второй несло гнилью и доносились невнятные звуки. Кимбэлл повернул в третий проход и не ошибся.

Коридор с металлическими дверями по обе стороны. В дверях - окошки, забранные решетками. Кимбэлл шел, заглядывая в каждое из них. Ему было не по себе, он боялся увидеть своего отца или Патрика в каком-нибудь непотребном виде - мало ли что могло взбрести в одурманенную голову доктора Логана?

Некоторые камеры были пусты, в четырех находились люди в наручниках, повернутые лицом к стене. 

Лисбон проверяла камеры на второй стороне. Она и нашла Джейна.

\- Кимбэлл! - Тереза повернула ручку двери. - Не заперто. Патрик, это я, Лисбон.

\- От помощи не откажусь, - отозвался он, - здесь скучно.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с Патриком. Тереза с негодованием увидела содранную кожу на запястьях и на лодыжках под браслетами, засохшую кровь на рубашке и на повязке, гематомы на руках. От ее опытного взгляда не ускользнула ни одна деталь, включая огромное пятно крови на матрасе.

\- Что с тобой делали? Тебя били?

\- Неважно, сними наручники, - ответил он, - и я очень хочу пить. 

\- Да, разумеется, я бы сняла, но у меня нет ключей. Кимбэлл? Кимбэлл!

Его не было в камере.

\- Побежал искать отца, - Лисбон встала. - Поищу ключи.

\- Не бросай меня, - в голосе Джейна послышался страх. - Пожалуйста.

\- Логан убивает пациентов, ему нужны подопытные зомби, - Тереза выглянула из камеры. - Вернусь, как только найду ключи.

\- Да не найдешь ты их, - со злостью сказал Джейн. - Разве не понимаешь? Это ловушка. Засада, если можно так сказать.

\- В смысле? - Тереза вернулась в камеру и прикрыла дверь. - Ты о чем?

\- Дверь оставили незапертой, - он опять говорил этим менторским тоном, - они ушли час назад. 

\- Кто ушел? - Лисбон пожалела, что не забрала пистолет у Чо. Она попыталась развязать веревку, стягивающую локти Джейна, но ничего не получилось. - Такое впечатление, что узел завязан навсегда. 

\- Кимбэлл нашел свою маму? 

\- Нашел.

Выстрел, ругань и топот. Дверь распахнулась и в камеру втолкнули Чо, у которого текла кровь из разбитого носа. Следом за ним вошел капрал и два солдата. Пьетри держал пистолет, отнятый у Кимбэлла.

\- Все в сборе! - капрал торжествовал. - Я так и знал, что вы явитесь. У кого ты украл пистолет? С той лабораторной крысой я позже разберусь. 

\- Если Логан позволит, - сказал Джейн. Капрал шагнул к нему и, схватив за плечи, усадил.

\- Повтори!

\- Если Логан позволит с ней разобраться, - невозмутимо произнес Патрик. Он говорил немного невнятно из-за пересохшего языка. - Здесь, под землей, он повелитель. А ты подчиненный. Он манипулирует тобой.

Ему показалось, что от удара треснул череп. Джейн ослеп и оглох почти на десять секунд, а когда пришел в себя, то увидел Пьетри, распростершегося на полу. Над ним навис Кимбэлл, к спине которого был приставлен автомат. Второй солдат целился ему в голову. Лисбон сидела рядом с Джейном, зовя его по имени. Он кивнул, ощущая полную раскоординацию тела. Терезе пришлось его придержать, чтобы Джейн не упал.

\- Ничему не учишься, - с презрением сказал Пьетри, поднимаясь на ноги. - Сколько же тебя надо бить...

\- Здесь притон наркоманов, а ты ничего не замечаешь, - Джейн подумал, что сойдет с ума от жажды и боли. 

\- Что ты мелешь? - капрал наступил Патрику на ноги. - С чего ты взял?

\- Да тут все обдолбанные. 

"Еще немного, и слизистая во рту лопнет от пересыхания", - подумал Джейн. Он чудом сдерживался, чтобы не умолять о глотке воды. Капрал задумался.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Пойди сам проверь. Наверно, кто-то прихватил заветные пакеты, - Джейн прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Кровь - плохой заменитель воды, но она лучше жажды.

\- Я проверю, - капрал присмотрелся к Джейну. - Снимите с него наручники и разрежьте веревку. А вы садитесь спина к спине.

По его команде солдат надел наручники на Лисбон и Кимбэлла, сковав попарно их руки.

\- Он скоро умрет, - капрал сорвал повязку. - Потом вас ожидает замечательное воскрешение. Наслаждайтесь обществом!

\- Ты ненавидишь геев, - когда Патрик начал говорить, на губах появилась кровь, - но в твоем ближайшем окружении они присутствуют.

\- Лжешь! - выкрикнул Пьетри. - Кто это?

\- Да вот они, - Джейн растирал лодыжки, - за спиной. Защищают тыл.

\- С чего ты взял? - Пьетри заставил его встать. - Отвечай!

\- Они не сразу отправились на поиски моего друга. Сначала они пришли ко мне, - с издевательской ухмылкой сказал Джейн. Капрал повернулся к подчиненным.

\- Это правда?

Они молча помотали головами, чересчур напуганные для словесного ответа.

\- Это правда, разве ты не видишь? - Джейн провел руками по бокам капрала. - Ты тоже можешь последовать их примеру. Поверь, я действительно хорош в сексе.

Пьетри оттолкнул его в угол, издав такой звук, будто его тошнит. Затем велел солдатам сдать оружие.

\- Да, а потом он вас застрелит! - Джейн засмеялся - это выглядело очень неприятно из-за крови во рту, она стекала на подбородок, капала на рубашку. Пьетри выхватил автомат у одного солдата, ударил прикладом второго и забрал его оружие. 

\- Сволочи, вокруг сволочи! - заорал он, выскакивая из камеры. Солдаты поспешили за ним, забыв запереть дверь.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься умирать? - Лисбон не сводила взгляда с Джейна. Он вытер кровь полой рубашки.

\- Вообще-то, нет. 

\- Я думала, ты захлебнешься кровью.

\- Я прикусил щеку, - Джейн приложил руку ко лбу. - Перед глазами двоится. 

\- Что это за грандиозная ложь насчет солдат?

Патрик прошелся по камере, разминая затекшие мышцы. Его заносило на поворотах, но Джейн упорно ходил туда-сюда. Ему удалось притупить чувство жажды, однако он знал - это ненадолго. Обезвоживание заставит его отключиться и этому не помешает сила воли. И еще беспокоила непроходящая боль в груди - Джейн надеялся, что это не проблема с сердцем после ударов.

\- Почему ложь? Да ладно, Тереза, не смотри так! Да, я солгал. Специально, чтобы раздразнить Пьетри. Он помешан на порядке и правильных отношениях. Сейчас он разбирается со своими подчиненными, потом пойдет к Логану, наведет там шороху. Нам необходимо покинуть это скорбное место. Я имею в виду лагерь.

\- И каким образом? - спросил Кимбэлл. Джейн опустился перед ним на корточки.

\- Ты не собираешься представлять меня своей матери.

Чо нахмурился.

\- Не хочешь разбивать ей сердце, понимаю. Я слышал твой разговор по телефону в квартире Лисбон. Ты едва не проговорился обо мне, но вовремя затормозил. И знаешь, я благодарен. Если бы ты признался ей, это бы наложило на нас обязательства.

\- Джейн, перенеси личную беседу на другое время, - сказала Тереза. - Ты стащил ключи у капрала? Или тебе захотелось его полапать?

\- Вот еще, - Джейн расстегнул их наручники. - Вы попали сюда через другой ход, верно?

– Дверь не заперта, - Чо выглянул в коридор. - Пошли!

Они добрались до развилки.

\- Дальше вы пойдете вдвоем, - заявил Кимбэлл. - Я должен найти отца. Его не было в других камерах.

Лисбон ожидала, что Джейн начнет отговаривать его от дальнейших поисков. Но Патрик ничего не сказал. Он повернул в коридор, из которого несло гнилью, и где секундой раньше скрылся Кимбэлл.

Здесь не было камер. Лисбон зажала нос и рот ладонью, вонь усиливалась. Джейн шел уверенно, будто знал, куда идет. Вскоре они попали в темное помещение, Патрик пошарил по стенам у входа и щелкнул выключателем. 

Один за другим зажглись три прожектора под потолком, залив белым светом четыре клетки, по размеру подходившие для крупных животных, например, львов. Но сейчас там копошились зараженные.

Им отрубили руки и пальцы на ногах. Удалили нижние челюсти и зубы. Они могли шипеть и хрипеть, тыкаясь в стальные прутья. При виде живых зараженные удвоили усилия, тянули к ним культи и таращили глаза.

\- Да, меня ожидала веселая компашка, - совсем невесело сказал Джейн. - Кимбэлл, осторожней!

Чо вглядывался в изуродованные лица, страшась узнать отца. А когда узнал, то не поверил. 

\- Кимбэлл, - Джейн обнял его, - послушай, мы должны выбраться отсюда. Пойдем. Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, пойдем отсюда.

Чо смотрел на отца, и ему казалось, словно в нем самом образовалась звенящая пустота. Вакуум. Безмолвие. И горькая обида.

Патрик не давал Кимбэллу прикоснуться к мертвецу, ловил его руки и оттаскивал от клетки.

\- Я опоздал! - вскипел Чо, ему срочно было необходимо найти виновника, и понятное дело - Кимбэлл назначил на эту роль Джейна. - Отстань! Это все ты и твоя рана! Вечно от тебя одни неприятности! Я бы успел его спасти!

Он замахнулся на Джейна; тот стоял перед ним, не делая попыток защититься. Смотрел на разбушевавшегося Кимбэлла отстраненным взглядом, будто ушел в себя и ничего не слышал.

Вмешалась Лисбон:

\- Ребята, хватит. Сваливаем и побыстрей. Капрал не будет долго...

\- Я его не оставлю, - Кимбэлл осмотрел зал и нашел остатки арматуры, использовавшейся для строительства клеток, выбрал самый длинный прут.

\- Отвернитесь, я не хочу, чтобы вы это видели, - попросил он. Тереза взяла Патрика за руку, и они вышли из зала.

\- Я готов убить за каплю воды, - признался Джейн. Она не успела ответить - появился Кимбэлл. 

*

Тереза вручила Джейну пластиковую бутылку с водой. 

\- Ну все, я обязан на тебе жениться, - сказал он, торопливо снимая крышечку.

Они устроились за гаражом, находящимся неподалеку от посадочной площадки. Давно стемнело, но в лагере не утихала бурная деятельность. База патрулировалась солдатами, слышалась перекличка.

\- Всех согнали в палатки, я стащила воду прямо из-под носа охраны, - Лисбон поежилась. - Джейн, тебе надо найти обувь. И давай я перевяжу рану.

Она оторвала край от своей футболки. 

\- Ой, да ладно, я привык. Кстати, не так страшно ходить босиком, как мне раньше казалось, - он выпил всю воду, - спасибо. И где твоя водолазка? 

\- Наверно в палатке.

\- Капрал обыщет весь лагерь, гарантирую, - Джейн снял рубашку, Чо протянул ему свою футболку, оставшись в куртке. - Был бы у нас пилот...

\- Я умею управлять вертолетом, - вдруг сказал Кимбэлл, - но без мамы с места не сдвинусь.

\- Хочешь, я ее приведу? - оживился Патрик. Лисбон запротестовала:

\- Нет! Ты почти без сил! 

\- Неправда, я на многое способен, - и прежде чем Тереза его остановила, Джейн исчез в темноте. 

\- Палатка номер три! - Тереза ударила кулаком по земле и в сердцах сказала: - Между прочим, он ради тебя старается, а ты к нему относишься, как к чужому. Разве ты не понял его слов? 

\- Я ни о чем его не просил, не обвиняй меня, - рассердился Кимбэлл. - Он играет со мной, как и со всеми остальными. У тебя никогда не появлялось чувство, что Джейн управляет тобой, как марионеткой?

\- Нет, а ты говоришь все это от горя, - отрезала Лисбон. На этом их разговор прекратился.

Кимбэлл слышал признание Джейна, но решил, что это очередной трюк для отвлечения внимания. Ему хотелось верить в правдивость слов Патрика, но он слишком часто прибегал ко лжи во благо. "Если бы это было правдой", - усмехнулся Чо. - "Слишком сказочно".

*

"Что опаснее: собственная глупость или оружие?, - Патрик уныло рассматривал охрану возле женской палатки. - Зачем я это затеял? Придурок". Внезапно на него накатила смертельная усталость, Джейн прислонился к дощатой стене какого-то сооружения. "Нет, шоу должно продолжаться, - улыбнулся он. - Даже в таких экстремальных условиях". 

Патрик расправил плечи, убрал несуществующую нитку с несуществующего костюма и сделал шаг по направлению к палатке. Искренне надеясь, что патруль уже проходил. "На кого я похож? Босиком, перевязанная рана, бледный, как мертвяк". 

\- Стой! - три охранника, три автомата. Джейн поднял руки, не останавливаясь.

\- Я хочу увидеть одного человека, пожалуйста, разрешите.

Установить визуальный контакт, вычислить самого слабого. Крайний слева, с нервным тиком, дергается нижнее веко, он на грани срыва.

\- Капрал внизу вовсю развлекается, - Джейн знал, что нельзя молчать. - А вы об этом не знали? Как? Вас обошли, вот досада. 

\- Не ври, - неуверенно протянул второй охранник, - капрал у нас правильный до усрачки.

\- Да ладно, правильный, - Джейн как бы невзначай провел рукой перед лицом третьего. "Самый податливый, хорошо". - Еще у них там женщины. Лаборантки и медсестры. Веселуха.

Второй охранник толкнул Патрика в грудь.

\- Я тебе не верю. Пошел вон.

-А, мистер Скептик! Тогда почему капрал так долго не появляется? И он взвинченный в последнее время?

\- Да, - кивнул третий, - будто его током бьет. 

Охранники переглянулись. 

\- Пойду посмотрю, - заявил второй, закидывая автомат на плечо. - Оставайтесь и не впускайте этого в палатку.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Джейн понимающе улыбнулся, - я не подставлю вас, правила прежде всего.

\- Он не вернется, - сказал Патрик, едва охранник скрылся с глаз. - Точно вам говорю, он не вернется. Пир во время чумы, отрыв по полной. Странно, что вас не пригласили, будто вы недостойные.

Он хлопнул третьего по плечу.

\- Может, проследишь за ним?

Оставшийся охранник переминался с ноги на ногу, то и дело потирая дергающийся глаз.

\- Проблема? Давай помогу, - Джейн отвел руку солдата в сторону, - вот так, сейчас ты внимательно посмотришь сюда, вот на эти ключи от наручников. Они блестящие и красивые, у тебя меньше дергается веко, меньше, меньше, тик пропадает навсегда, смотри на ключи, не моргай, а то пропустишь самое интересное. Умница, когда я щелкну пальцами, ты пойдешь и проверишь, как там твои друзья, все ли в порядке, ну, пошел!

Джейн заглянул в неосвещенную палатку, послышались приглушенные вскрики.

\- Дамы, спокойно, я не причиню вам вреда. Меня зовут Патрик Джейн, раньше работал в Калифорнийском Бюро Расследований, а теперь ищу миссис Чо. Она здесь?

\- Да! Я здесь! 

\- Идемте со мной, я отведу вас к сыну. Между прочим, охранники ушли. Вы можете поспешить к своим родным и знакомым, если они есть в других палатках.

Миссис Чо вышла первая, щурясь от света прожекторов. 

\- Где мой сын?

\- Идемте скорей, пока не вернулись солдаты, - Патрик взял ее под руку, отвел в сторону. И как раз вовремя: из палатки хлынули галдящие женщины.

\- У меня там сумка, - миссис Чо повернула было назад, но Джейн не дал ей это сделать. Он мягко удержал ее, говоря при этом всякие успокаивающие глупости.

*

\- Кто-то идет, - Кимбэлл и Лисбон затаились, зная, что ободранный кустарник не особо скроет их от фонарей патруля. Но вместо солдат появился Джейн с пожилой женщиной.

\- Мама? - Чо бросился к ней, забыв о патруле. - Ты в порядке?

\- Да, дорогой, а ты видел отца?

\- Видел, - Кимбэлл запнулся, выбирая слова. Вместо него сказал Джейн:

\- Миссис Чо, вы должны крепиться, ваш супруг скончался.

\- Ну зачем? - возмутился Кимбэлл. 

\- Я так и знала, - миссис Чо всплеснула руками, - так и знала. Когда тот ненормальный капрал так грубо с ним обошелся, когда не дал мне увидеться с ним...

Кимбэлл прижал ее к себе.

\- Чем больше мы здесь сидим, тем меньше шансов отсюда убраться, - сказала Лисбон. 

\- Мне надо отдохнуть, - Джейн наклонился, уперевшись руками в колени, - как-то не по себе.

\- Долго собираешься отдыхать? - спросила Тереза. - Я знаю, тебе нелегко пришлось, хуже, чем нам всем. Но промедление смерти подобно, сам знаешь.

\- Да ничего, все в норме, - Джейн с тоской подумал, что, наверно, не доживет до рассвета. Ему хотелось лечь на землю и лежать, пока сердце не остановится. Но он тут же представил себе это позорное зрелище. 

Разумеется, возле вертолета была охрана. И не три человека, а семь на хорошо освещенной площадке. 

\- И что дальше? - Лисбон вопросительно посмотрела на Кимбэлла, затем на Джейна. - Что предпримем?

\- Ищите повсюду! Прочешите лагерь, эти ублюдки не могли отсюда выбраться! - зычный голос капрала словно рассек воздух. Пьетри пробежал мимо вертолета, но его обычные сопровождающие отсутствовали. Вместо них за капралом мчался растрепанный доктор Логан. Он заламывал руки, бессвязно причитая.

\- Капрал с ним пообщался, - заметил Джейн. - А заодно и со своими "шестерками".

\- Нам от этого никакого проку, - отозвалась Тереза. Они сидели в кустах, окружавших остов школьного автобуса. Как он тут оказался, оставалось загадкой, и в другое время Джейн с удовольствием разгадал бы ее, но сейчас явно был неподходящий момент

\- Надо убрать со сцены капрала, - предложил Патрик. 

\- Уверен? - засомневалась Лисбон. Джейн изобразил что-то вроде свиста.

\- Капрал хочет полностью контролировать все происходящее в лагере. Считает себя незаменимым. Поэтому будет легко расшатать это судно - знаешь, когда начальник хорошо организовывает подчиненных, то его постоянное присутствие необязательно. И без него механизм будет работать. Но у такого начальника, как Пьетри, механизм тут же остановится, в случае его отсутствия. Надо вывести из строя капрала, а, заодно, устроить что-нибудь грандиозно шумное.

Чо задумался, а затем почти на четвереньках удалился в темноту. Ждать пришлось долго, или так показалось из-за натянутых нервов. Миссис Чо тихонько шмыгала носом, Лисбон держала Патрика за руку, положив голову ему на плечо.

\- Зачем ты рисковал? - шепнула она. - Ради Кимбэлла?

\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, - улыбнулся он.

\- Непривычно, когда ты занимешься самопожертвованием.

\- Ошибаешься, - Джейн поцеловал ее в макушку. - Это не самопожертвование. В моей крови инфекция, и я надеялся, что солдаты застрелят меня и, желательно, попадут в голову.

\- Совсем рехнулся, - Лисбон легонько ударила его по ноге.

От взрыва на другом конце лагеря земля заходила ходуном. Автобус заскрежетал, с него посыпалась краска и ржавчина.

\- Он перестарался, нашел ящик с гранатами, что ли? - Джейн вскочил, стремясь разглядеть последствия взрыва. Он и думать забыл об опасности.

Клубящийся дым с искрами, пламя, крики, выстрелы. Как и планировал Джейн, охрана покинула свой пост, и вертолет остался без присмотра.

\- А как спасутся остальные? - вдруг озадачилась Лисбон. Джейн потянул ее за собой по направлению к взлетной площадке. "Если она начнет думать о всеобщем спасении, пиши пропало".

\- Есть обычный транспорт! Пойдем!

\- Кимбэлл! - вскрикнула миссис Чо. - Я без него никуда не поеду!

\- Да что с вами, люди! - не выдержал Патрик. - Я устал от ультиматумов! Сколько можно?

\- Она права, мы не бросим его! - сказала Тереза. Джейн отвернулся, обиженно говоря:

\- Я не собирался бросать Кимбэлла. Ты неправильно все поняла. Это правда, Лисбон.

\- Мы как на витрине, - Тереза вернулась к автобусу, - Патрик, иди сюда, не валяй дурака. Не забывай об охране на стене, они могут принять тебя за зомби.

Джейн не стал упираться.

\- Так и будете здесь торчать? - Кимбэлл вынырнул из кустов, заставив всех вздрогнуть. - Давайте, шевелитесь! Они скоро сюда вернутся!

\- У тебя кровь, - ахнула миссис Чо. Кимбэлл вытер тыльной стороной ладони щеку.

\- Некогда! Давайте, вперед! Не привлекайте внимание охраны на стенах!

Им удалось добраться к вертолету без приключений. Лисбон устроилась в кабине, рядом с миссис Чо. Джейн, не задумываясь, сел на место штурмана.

\- Весело, - сказал он. - В нас не будут стрелять, побоятся повредить вертолет. К тому же, если вертолет упадет, то может разрушить стену. Вдобавок, без команды капрала никто ничего делать не будет.

\- Патрик, - Кимбэлл щелкал тумблерами на панели управления, - заткнись.

Послышались звуки ударов по корпусу.

\- Они стреляют! - Лисбон стукнула по переборке. - Взлетай!

Чо спросил, стараясь перекричать шум винта:

\- Зачем ты солгал в подземелье?

\- Насчет чего? - Патрик пристегнулся. 

\- Ты признался в любви.

\- Обстановка повлияла, - без промедлений ответил Джейн. - С чего бы мне тебя любить?

Вертолет оторвался от земли. Патрик снова оказался прав: стрельба прекратилась.

*

\- Куда летим? - Кимбэлл прикоснулся к руке Джейна. Кабину пилота освещали огни приборной доски.

\- Не знаю, - сонно ответил Патрик, - не знаю. Я так хочу спать, прости.

\- Нет, ты не увильнешь от ответственности, - Чо с опаской посмотрел на него, - не думай, что просто уснешь. Я хочу все выяснить. Хватит лгать...

\- Я всю жизнь лгу, - Джейн закрыл глаза. - Сначала меня от этого коробило, выворачивало, но потом ничего, привык. Понравилось... знаешь, когда читаешь человека, залезаешь ему в душу, видишь, как он тает от твоих слов... это похлеще наркотиков. Управлять чужим разумом, заставлять человека считать тебя если не богом, то полубогом. Это сладко, это затягивает, как болото.

\- Но ты ведь не всем лгал? - Кимбэлл не знал, как удержать Патрика в сознании.

\- Нет, конечно же, не всем. Ей и дочери не лгал.

Кимбэллу не хотелось бередить незаживающую рану в душе Джейна, но ему осточертели непонятки. Он желал все выяснить до конца, пусть это и принесет боль и ненависть.

\- Не дави на жалость, ты сам во всем виноват. Не упивайся своим горем, думаю, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы начать жить новой жизнью. Такое впечатление, что тебе нравится постоянно воскрешать свое прошлое.

Джейн посмотрел на него, и такой ярости в его глазах Кимбэлл еще никогда не видел. Даже при упоминании о Красном Джоне. 

Патрик вдруг улыбнулся.

\- Не терплю, когда люди пытаются пробраться ко мне в голову. Не твое дело, Кимбэлл Чо.

\- Значит, я прав, - Кимбэллом вдруг овладел какой-то странный азарт. - Ты не за семью собирался мстить, а за свое поруганное самолюбие.

Джейн отстегнул ремень.

\- Патрик, подожди, хватит, давай не ссориться, - Чо немного испугался его внезапному спокойствию. - Извини, я был неправ.

\- Мне все равно, понятно? - жестко сказал Патрик. - Ты надоел.

\- Чертов комедиант! - крикнул Чо. - А ты не надоел? Определись, кто я для тебя? Я устал от твоей игры!

\- О чем это он? - забеспокоилась миссис Чо. Лисбон закатила глаза, но ничего не ответила.

\- Считаешь себя умником? - Патрик постучал пальцем по лбу Кимбэлла. - Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь? Только то, что я позволил узнать. Если бы ты нашел свою семью мертвой... нет, все, довольно! Я ничего не могу забыть, прошлое всегда будет со мной. И все это бла-бла-бла, чувство вины, бла-бла-бла, угрызения совести... я привык к ним. Слишком привык. 

Джейн вошел в режим монолога, и Чо уже знал по прошлому - он старательно уходит от прямого ответа. Кимбэлл, схватив Патрика за волосы, притянул к себе.

\- Скучно, - сказал он, копируя интонацию Джейна. Тот не сопротивлялся, но, когда Кимбэлл попробовал его поцеловать, Патрик едва не укусил его за язык. Однако разжал зубы и позволил Чо вести.

\- Никак не возьму в толк, что они вытворяют? - не успокаивалась миссис Чо. Лисбон просунула голову в кабину пилота и сказала:

\- Надеюсь, ты не убьешь нас всех?

\- Нет, - Кимбэлл вернулся к управлению вертолетом. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - Джейн выглядел, как большой обиженный кот. - Я не давал тебе разрешения.

\- Если бы я ждал разрешения, - ухмыльнулся Кимбэлл. - Научись расслабляться.

\- Еще раз потянешь меня за волосы... - прошипел Джейн. Чо продолжал ухмыляться, зная, что Патрик любит изображать недотрогу. Кимбэллу это было непонятно, обычно так вели себя женщины. Но Джейн совсем не походил на женщину. 

Чо никогда не горел желанием разбираться в тонкостях человеческих поступков. За исключением криминальных. И он знал, что Джейн мастерски умел ускользать от тех, кто пытался наладить с ним близкие отношения. "Его, как воду, в руках не удержишь, - Кимбэллу стало горько на душе. - Угораздило же меня с ним связаться".

Внизу светили редкие уличные фонари и рекламные огни, кое-где пылали пожары. Кимбэлл проверил уровень топлива. Достаточный, но само по себе топливо в баке не появится. Поэтому он задумался о посадке.

Джейн уснул, свернувшись в кресле, вернее, скрутившись самым немыслимым образом. Кимбэлл отбросил на время сладкие воспоминания, связанные со спящим Патриком, и сосредоточился на решении проблемы. Надо было посадить вертолет в безопасном месте.

Он увидел освещенную стоянку перед торговым центром. 

__________________  
* Доктор Логан - персонаж, как и описание подземелья, взят из фильма Day of The Dead (1985).  
** Кенотаф - надгробный памятник в месте, которое не содержит останков покойного, своего рода символическая могила.

Глава 6. Shopping Mall  
Джейн не спал. Он устроился поудобней, если это было вообще возможно, учитывая боль в ногах: хождение босиком не прошло безрезультатно. Занозы, ссадины и порезы добавляли неприятных ощущений во всем теле. Но Патрик не жаловался, к тому же ноющее чувство в груди притупилось и стало почти привычным.

"Бессмысленно стенать или просить о помощи", - он украдкой подсматривал за Кимбэллом. - "Забавно двигает нижней челюстью, будто у него вставные зубы, и они ему мешают". 

"Хочет добиться от меня взаимного чувства дурацкой влюбленности. А смысл? Чтобы он больше волновался? Забота? Хммм... нет, не надо. Если он вобьет себе в голову, что обязан позаботиться обо мне - пиши пропало. Он станет уязвимым". Патрик вспомнил, с какой силой Кимбэлл вцепился ему в волосы, как притянул к себе. И при этом - никакой грубости, пошлости, или, того хуже, собственничества. 

"Смешной... он был уверен, что я - стопроцентный нижний", - Джейн чудом сдержал усмешку. - "Ненавижу строгое распределение ролей". 

Чо барабанил пальцами по своему колену, и Патрик вдруг захотел снова ощутить эти пальцы на себе. Недолго думая, он так и сделал: взял руку Кимбэлла и положил ее на свою голову.

От неожиданности Чо рефлекторно оттолкнул Джейна.

\- Ну ладно, - Патрик не обиделся.- Скажи, что ты сделал для такого грандиозного взрыва?

\- Сначала убил капрала, - Чо высмотрел посадочную площадку на крыше торгового центра. - Вернее, не так. Сначала нашел ящик с гранатами. Боеприпасы валялись безо всякого присмотра. 

\- Понятно. Мог обойтись без убийства...

\- Он тебя ударил, - Кимбэлл выразительно посмотрел на Джейна. - Я его убил.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты убил Пьетри за то, что он меня ударил? - пораженно спросил Патрик. - Тебе не кажется, что это перебор?

\- Нет. 

Со стороны Джейна послышалось привычное "хммм".

*

Некоторое время после посадки вертолета люди молча сидели. Патрик вышел первым. Миссис Чо снова повисла на сыне, но не плакала и ни о чем не спрашивала. 

\- Джейн, куда торопишься? - спросила Лисбон. - Неизвестно, сколько зомби в здании.

\- Сейчас узнаем, - Джейн быстро осмотрел крышу, под босыми ногами шуршал мелкий песок, рассыпанный по поверхности. 

Надстройка была приблизительно два метра в высоту, облицованная металлическим шифером, крыша за ней тускло поблескивала солнечными батареями. Патрик подергал дверь надстройки, она оказалась незапертой. 

\- Ну что, рискнем? - спросил он, посмотрев на Лисбон.

\- У нас нет оружия, - Тереза прислушалась к свисту ночного ветра. - Вроде никто не вопит... 

\- Оружие есть, - Чо показал пистолет, - прихватил на память. Я иду первым.

Миссис Чо не стала удерживать сына. Она оправила мятую одежду и, окинув высокомерным взглядом Джейна и Лисбон, чинно уселась рядом с надстройкой. 

\- Я здесь подожду, - сообщила она. Кимбэлл осторожно открыл дверь, за ней была лестница, которая вела в широкий длинный коридор. Патрик подумал и пропустил вперед Лисбон. "Как обычно", - она улыбнулась. - "Как в старые добрые времена".

Коридор освещался лампами, слышался шум, присущий таким местам: играла легкая музыка, звучали объявления о распродажах, сообщения о поступлении нового товара. Чо выискивал среди этого знакомый вой зараженных, но ничего такого не услышал. 

Коридор уперся в стеклянные двери со стальными ручками. Кимбэлл потянул за одну из них и вышел в торговый зал.

\- Ура, тут никого нет, - константировал Джейн, перегнувшись через поручень. - Не вижу никого, напоминающего зомби. Никто не несется к нам с распростертыми объятиями. Зато вижу кафе и много разного интересного. Ну что, Лисбон, по магазинам?

\- Я спущусь на первый этаж, затем приведу маму, - сказал Чо. - Будьте осторожны, я пока не могу отдать вам пистолет.

Он хотел обнять Патрика, но тот спешно ретировался к эскалатору. Лисбон увидела во взгляде Кимбэлла невероятное страдание.

\- Хорошо, я буду следить за ситуацией, - пообещала она. - И за ним.

*

\- Что ты творишь? - зло спросила Тереза у Джейна, который торопливо пил минералку, стоя перед открытым холодильником. Лисбон успела проверить этаж и не обнаружила ни трупов, ни оживших мертвецов.

\- Смотри, здесь есть тосты,сыр и ветчина, - Патрик развеселился.

\- Перестань! - прикрикнула на него Лисбон. - Мы не мародеры!

Но запах съестного заставил ее отбросить все принципы.

\- Он убил капрала, - Джейн поставил пустую бутылку обратно на полку, - не подумай, это не потрясло и не ужаснуло. Все-таки Пьетри был изрядным мерзавцем. Но Кимбэлл подчеркнул, что убил его из-за меня. 

\- И что? - Тереза начала доставать продукты.

Патрик наконец-то утолил жажду; он плюхнулся на стул, с наслаждением потягиваясь. И вдруг стал серьезным.

\- Снова из-за меня погиб человек. Да, я желал капралу сдохнуть. Но одно дело желать, и совсем другое - настоящая смерть. Я не знаю, как вести себя с Кимбэллом. Должен ли я быть благодарен ему за убийство человека, причинившего мне боль?

\- Ты не один год планировал убить Красного Джона сам знаешь за что, - напомнила ему Тереза. Бутерброд с ветчиной показался ей неземной пищей.

\- Больше ни слова о нем, - буркнул Патрик, - прошу. Сделай мне бутерброд! Ну пожалуйста!

\- Не смотри такими глазами! - притворно возмутилась Лисбон. - Я не твоя домработница!

Когда Чо вернулся с мамой, Джейна и след простыл. Тереза протянула Кимбэллу тарелку с сэндвичами и чашку кофе. 

\- Извините, я не знаю, что именно вы едите, - сказала она миссис Чо. 

\- В таких условиях надо есть то, что дают, - неожиданно тепло ответила она. - Сидите, милочка, я еще могу себя обслужить. Ты выглядишь утомленной.

"Куда подевался Джейн?" - Кимбэлл хотел отправится на его поиски, но справедливо решил, что хватит бегать за тем, кто переменчив, как погода. Он не нашел ни одного зомби в здании, и поэтому мог позволить себе не напрягаться по поводу безопасности. Если Патрик хочет бродить один по торговому центру - на здоровье.

*

Этажом ниже Патрик нашел офис охранников и самих охранников. Двое были застрелены и лежали под стенкой напротив двери. Один покончил с собой, сидя в углу. Его укусили за ногу. Джейн закрыл рот и нос ладонью - несмотря на работающий кондиционер, запах разлагающихся тел уже успел испортить воздух.

"Молодец, вовремя закончил представление", - брезгливо морщась, Патрик вытащил из руки мертвеца пистолет, бросил на застывшую лужу крови куртку, висевшую на стуле, и прошел в душевую. "Ага, а потом в голом виде бродить в поисках одежды?", - Джейн отправился за подходящим нарядом. Уже на выходе он спохватился, вспомнив о пистолете. Зомби могли скрываться в одном из магазинов. Но, судя по отсутствию выстрелов, Кимбэлл никого не обнаружил.

\- Вот это фокус-покус! - провозгласил Патрик, стоя перед входом в бутик. - Прямо Рождество и день рождения в одном флаконе!

Он приступил к выбору одежды; взяв нужное, Джейн сложил все в два пакета с эмблемой бутика, а затем нашел аптеку.

\- Мне это нравится все больше и больше, - произнес Патрик, не пропуская ни одной двери. - Праздник, да и только!

Он и в самом деле чувствовал себя превосходно. Боль исчезла, хотя нет, еще немного побаливала голова в месте удара, и пощипывала рана. Он утолил жажду и голод, убедился в безопасности. Осталось решить проблему по имени Кимбэлл. Но Джейн оставил это на потом.

Прихватив все необходимое, Патрик вернулся в офис охраны и закрылся в душевой, немного удивившись своему безразличию к соседству с трупами. Еще недавно он бы и подумать не мог о таком. Но сейчас наступили иные времена.

Раздевшись, он снял повязку, ожидая увидеть все что угодно, кроме полупрозрачной пленки новой кожи.

\- Глазам не верю, - пораженно прошептал Джейн.

Он прикоснулся к пленке, она была мягкой и теплой. Чуть ниже раны чернели десять следов от инъекций. 

\- Доктор Логан совершил чудо, - усмехнулся Патрик. - Судя по скорости заживления средство действительно волшебное, интересно, у него есть побочные эффекты?

Он с удовольствием встал под струи горячей воды, намылил волосы...

Боль сжала сердце, стараясь его раздавить, кровь прекратила свой бег. Слабость парализовала мышцы, легкие не могли сделать вдох, Джейн даже не почувствовал боли от падения. Он смотрел, как мыльная вода кружится над стоком. Радужные пузыри от шампуня, если направить на них солнечный свет, они будут переливаться.

Пистолет остался на одежде. "Я - зомби?", - внезапно Джейн ясно осознал эту перспективу. Он попытался вытянуть руку и ухватиться за порог душевой. Казалось, что время сгустилось, превратившись в застывающее расплавленное стекло.

Джейн скрюченными пальцами уцепился за порог, подтянулся, сделав неглубокий вдох, боль в груди не исчезала, но больше не сдавливала сердце.

Он встал на колени, затем, держась за дверь, поднялся. Кое-как смыл шампунь, выключил воду. Сложней всего далось одевание. Несколько раз Джейн хотел позвать на помощь Кимбэлла, но промолчал. Пришлось бы долго кричать... Чтобы отвлечься от возникшего затруднения, Патрик начал вспоминать все разговоры в подземной камере. Нелегкое задание, тогда он находился под влиянием психотропных веществ. Застегивая пуговицы - пальцы отказывались выполнять мелкие движения - Джейн пытался вытащить из памяти хоть что-нибудь. 

"Объект умер через три часа", - Патрик справился с пуговицами и взял жилет. - "Это сработает, я более чем уверен. Объект выглядит самым крепким из предыдущих". 

"Побочный эффект - смерть?", - Джейн наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурки. Кровь прилила к голове, вызвав звон в ушах, мир немного закачался. Патрик разозлился. 

"Решить все с Кимбэллом и прострелить себе голову", - подумал он, беря пистолет.

*

\- Босс, в офисе охраны есть душевая кабинка, в самом офисе три тела, я оставил их, позже надо убрать, - сказал Кимбэлл, а потом прибавил: - Где его черти носят? 

Миссис Чо зевнула, изящно прикрыв рот ладонью.

\- Он взрослый человек, сам во всем разберется.

\- Это Патрик Джейн, мэм, - сказала Тереза; ее отчаянно клонило в сон. - Кимбэлл, давай устраиваться на ночлег. Перед этим я бы не отказалась...

\- От новой одежды, я полагаю, - Патрик вынырнул из-за искусственных кустов, окружавших кафе. - Там прекрасный ассортимент.

\- Вот за такое бьют ремнем по заднице, - не сдержалась Лисбон. - До конца жизни испугал.

Джейн переоделся в серый костюм, пиджак перекинул через правую руку. Этой же рукой он прижимал к груди фетровую шляпу. Голубая рубашка и жилет - разумеется. Влажные волосы и гладко выбритое лицо. Тереза спохватилась. 

\- Миссис Чо, думаю, не обойдусь без вашего совета, - она почти насильно вывела пожилую женщину из кафе. 

*

\- К чему это все? - Кимбэлл уловил аромат туалетной воды, которая ему нравилась. Он не знал ни названия, ни изготовителя... но запах был приятным и ненадоедливым. И неожиданно Чо успокоился. Словно и не было безумия последних дней, словно он не потерял отца, причем дважды - и второй раз будучи причастным к его окончательной смерти. Будто ему не пришлось изображать из себя Джеки Чана, бегая по лагерю и прячась в кустах. Они просто сидят в кафе. Пусть безлюдном, но в кафе. 

На прозрачной столешнице - стеклянные зеленые тарелки с крошками от бутербродов и остатками салата из огурцов. В чашках - недопитый кофе. 

Джейн достал из кармана жилета пачку сигарет, снял ленточку, прозрачную упаковку. Положил на столик зажигалку Zippo со стальным корпусом, на котором был выгравирован черный дракон.

\- Ты ведь не куришь, - Кимбэлл взял зажигалку, откинул крышку, повернул ролик. Джейн надел шляпу.

\- Рана заживает, - он вытащил сигарету и, зажав ее в зубах, наклонился к Чо. Прикурив, Патрик откинулся на спинку стула. - На предплечье следы от инъекций. Доктор Логан провел удачный эксперимент. И да, я курю, терять все равно нечего.

Он глубоко затягивался, чуть прищуривая глаза из-за дыма, держал сигарету между указательным и средним пальцем, немного их согнув.

\- Ты всегда был против курения, - Кимбэлл, как завороженный, смотрел как губы Джейна обхватывали фильтр сигареты, и это выглядело весьма эротично.

\- Что именно ты от меня ждешь? - Патрик сбил шляпу назад, теперь у него был довольно лихой вид. - Я должен быть благодарен за смерть капрала?

\- Нет.

\- Понятно, - Джейн потушил сигарету. - Девушкам нравится, когда ради них совершают подвиги...

\- Ты не девушка, - Чо видел, что Патрик что-то задумал.

\- Верно. Но не думаешь ли ты, что я буду любить тебя сильнее из-за твоего поступка?

\- Нет, - Кимбэлл боялся пропустить малейший жест или изменение в лице Джейна. - Нет.

\- Тогда как мне поступить?

\- Ты умный, - не без язвительности сказал Чо, - вот сам и думай.

Джейн закурил вторую сигарету, сделав это на полном автомате. Он смотрел влево, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Кимбэлл был знаком с этим состоянием; он знал - при этом почти нереально достучаться до Патрика. Поэтому он съел еще один сэндвич, лениво раздумывая о ночлеге. "Сначала принять душ, потом спать".

*

Патрик и сам не понимал, зачем снова взялся за сигареты. Он не курил много лет, а когда курил, то не обзавелся зависимостью. Ему нравилось ощущение дыма в легких, но не нравилось неизменно возникающее головокружение.

"Что мешает признать очевидные факты?", - Патрик задержал дыхание, сердце заколотилось, появилось чувство распирания в груди. Одновременно нахлынуло воспоминание о боли, едва не убившей его в душевой. Он выдохнул дым. - "Хватит играть в прятки. Если забыть о злосчастном капрале... и всех сомнениях".

Патрик тщательно раздавил окурок в пепельнице и удивленно оглянулся. Кто-то выключил музыку, рекламу и почти все освещение. Торговый центр погрузился в полутьму, которую рассеивали редкие светильники. Джейн прихватил минералку и отправился на поиски Чо. Он спустился на второй этаж. В первом мебельном салоне устроились Лисбон и миссис Чо - когда Джейн постучал в витрину, послышался трогательный сонный голос:

\- Патрик, мы спим!

Само собой, что во втором салоне был Кимбэлл. Патрик осторожно вошел, задвинул дверь, закрыл ее на ключ, оставленный в замке. Почти полная темнота не мешала ему продвигаться между диванами, креслами, столами и прочей мебелью.

За шелковой ширмой с растительным орнаментом стояла кровать, на полу рядом с ней - маленький ночник в форме красного яблока. Чо лежал на левой стороне, укрывшись синим пледом с длинным ворсом. Патрик остановился, борясь со собой. Он сделал шаг к выходу, "сейчас никто не помешает мне подняться на крышу и совершить задуманное". И ему стало смешно: "Господи, какой же я идиот! Поступок разочаровавшегося тинейджера, так мелодраматично, покончить с собой на крыше".

Джейн разулся и лег на кровать, едва не сказав: "Знаешь, мне стало плохо в душевой. Да нет, все уже в порядке. Хотя не в порядке. Я могу умереть когда угодно, и превратиться в зомби". Но он промолчал и спрятал кое-что под подушку.

Патрик гладил спину Кимбэлла, запустив руку под плед. Он ощутил, как напрягся и расслабился Чо, как он немного выгнул спину, выпрашивая продолжения ласки. Патрик прижался к нему и сказал:

\- Я тебя люблю.

\- Что случилось? - встревоженный Кимбэлл повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Джейном. 

\- Ничего, - Патрик улыбнулся, - ничего не случилось. 

\- Раньше этого с тобой не происходило.

\- Не понял.

\- Признание в любви. Что случилось? - Кимбэлл начал расстегивать жилет и рубашку Джейна и поморщился при виде синяков на его груди. - Это неспроста.

\- Ты - странный. Когда я молчу, ты сердишься. Когда говорю о своих чувствах - ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь, - Патрик приподнялся, позволяя Чо снять с него одежду.

\- Резкие перемены не в твоем стиле, - Кимбэлл сбросил плед на пол, подвинул Джейна на середину кровати и перевернул на живот. - Признавайся, в чем дело?

Патрик вытащил из-под подушки тюбик лубриканта.

\- Как всегда, без вступлений и объяснений, - Чо взял Джейна за горло, чуть выше кадыка, заставив задрать голову. - Последний раз ты разрешил трахнуть себя месяца два, а то и три назад. 

\- Что за выражения, - прохрипел Патрик, разрешая Кимбэллу делать с собой все, что угодно. Куда-то улетучились мысли о суициде, особенно когда Чо, почти не тратя время на предварительные ласки, взял его довольно грубо и напористо. Джейн приглушенно взвыл, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Ему нравилось обладать, но абсолютно не нравилось отдаваться. Он принуждал себя к этому в исключительных случаях. Бывало, только для собственной выгоды, но сейчас никакой выгоды не наблюдалось. Он был обязан сделать это, и хоть как-то потешить самолюбие Кимбэлла. Джейн понимал, что слишком часто испытывал его терпение, был неоправданно холодным и равнодушным, несмотря на свою любовь к Кимбэллу. 

\- Больно? - Чо остановился, заметив как напряжен Патрик. - С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, не волнуйся, продолжай.

Кимбэлл провел ладонями по его пояснице и ощутил мелкую дрожь, пронизывающую тело Патрика. Он мягко надавил ему на спину, заставив лечь, и сам устроился рядом.

\- В чем дело? - Чо, как заведенный, гладил Джейна по голове. - Тебе некомфортно?

\- Нет, - Патрик через силу улыбнулся, - совсем нет. Все хорошо.

\- Неправда, ты лжешь. Тебе ведь не нравится, зачем ты себя заставляешь? - Чо заметно разозлился.

\- Лекарство доктора Логана имеет побочный эффект, - тепло от рук Кимбэлла приятно расслабляло. - Я могу умереть в любой момент. Когда я был в душевой, то сердце едва не разорвалось.

\- И ты, гений и провидец, ничего умнее не придумал, кроме как явиться сюда и подставиться на прощанье? - Чо не знал, как поступить: ударить Джейна или обнять. - Дай догадаюсь, хотя ты считаешь меня недоумком, ты решил спрыгнуть с крыши? Или вышибить себе мозги? Я не нашел пистолет охранника. Он застрелил своих коллег и застрелился сам, а пистолет куда-то дел. Понятно, что ты его забрал.

Патрик молчал, глядя на Кимбэлла с неожиданной для себя нежностью. "Здесь отдельная Вселенная", - думал он. - "Я так устал...".

\- Нет никаких побочных эффектов, - Чо набросил на Джейна плед. - Ты потерял много крови, почти не ел и не пил, тебя били, постоянная нервотрепка. У кого угодно сердце заболит. 

Он чувствовал себя не очень хорошо из-за неудовлетворенного возбуждения, вдобавок сказанное Патриком шокировало. Кимбэлл взял руку Джейна, лаская пальцы, и наткнулся на обручальное кольцо. С некоторых пор оно его раздражало.

\- Интересно, - он устроился поудобней, - ты когда-нибудь думал о нас? Или о нашей жизни?

\- Часто думал, - засыпающий Джейн обхватил Чо руками и ногами. - Но не помню, что именно.

\- Все ты помнишь, - Кимбэлл подавил желание продолжить начатый секс, - притворяешься беспамятным.

\- Решил на мне жениться? - хихикнул Патрик. - Давай, делай предложение. Кстати, у меня есть разрешение, я могу нас поженить.

\- Опять лжешь? - Чо ощутил его дыхание на своей шее: было щекотно и приятно одновременно.

\- Хмммм... - Джейн больше ничего не ответил.

 

*

Проснувшись, Лисбон долго не могла сообразить что происходит, и почему она спит в мебельном салоне. Однако память быстро восстановилась. Тереза оделась в новую одежду, прихваченную накануне. Миссис Чо спала, Лисбон прокралась мимо нее к выходу и увидела на двери стикер с надписью: "Ждем тебя в ресторане этажом ниже".

В центре было тихо и прохладно. Тереза встала на ступеньку эскалатора, поймав себя на мысли: "Здесь сплошная халява, бери не хочу". Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя подобную мысль: "Грабеж магазины недостоин звания полицейского". 

\- Доброе утро! - сияющий Патрик поставил перед ней тарелку с горячим омлетом. Кимбэлл пил кофе и проверял оружие, выложенное на столике. 

\- И тебе утро доброе, как твоя рана? - Тереза приступила к завтраку, не забыв похвалить Чо: - Это ты правильно задумал.

\- Да, конечно, - он улыбнулся, - пораньше встал, чтобы собрать арсенал. Бери, что хочешь. Вон там сумки и патроны. Тела завернул в простыни и вытащил в подземный паркинг. Честь и хвала эскалаторам. Но теперь не стоит лишний раз ходить в паркинг - скоро там будет жутко вонять. Залил пол в офисе чистящим средством, честно говоря, было лень отмывать кровь.

\- Огромное спасибо, - сказала Тереза. - Вчера было не очень приятно принимать душ, меня едва не стошнило. Да еще кто-то расплескал воду в душевой. 

Со стороны Патрика донеслось покашливание. На вопрос о ране он так и не ответил, и Лисбон больше к этому не возвращалась, решив, раз Джейн и Кимбэлл молчат, то все в порядке.

\- Только не подумай, - Джейн сел напротив Лисбон с чашкой чая в руке, - мы не собираемся улетать отсюда. Здесь райское место, будем жить, пока еда не закончится.

\- Я не против, - Тереза заметила, что Патрик не выглядел отдохнувшим, скорее наоборот, еще более уставшим. Но она списала это на весело проведенную ночь.

\- Думаю, что это здание первоначально предназначалось не для торгового центра, - Джейн кинул в рот кусочек шоколада. - Посмотри, массивные колонны удерживают на себе не менее массивную крышу. Они не декорации, я еще вчера обратил на них внимание. Колонны удерживают наш вертолет. Я боялся, что машина провалится при посадке, но...

\- Мама спит? - спросил Кимбэлл с виноватой интонацией. Он намеренно перебил Патрика.

\- Да, - Лисбон пожалела, что не проверила состояние миссис Чо.

\- Я посмотрю, - вызвался Джейн, - все-таки надо налаживать отношения.

Когда он ушел, Тереза сказала:

\- Он старается быть лучше.

\- Я заметил, - Кимбэлл протер руки бумажным полотенцем, - я в него верю.

\- Между вами все ОК? - Лисбон доела омлет и взяла кусочек шоколада: Джейн выложил его на красивое блюдце кобальтового цвета с золотыми цветами в центре.

\- Да, мы все выяснили. Ему было плохо вчера в душевой, и он решил, что это из-за какого-то лекарства, которым его напичкал Логан. Вообразил, что может умереть, - Чо в сердцах бросил пистолет на столик. - Придумал покончить с собой.

\- Ты серьезно? - обеспокоилась Тереза.

\- Да, вполне. На груди Патрика слева здоровенная гематома. Ему нужно как следует выспаться и нормально питаться. 

\- Печально, - Лисбон встала. - Я пойду, осмотрюсь. Прихвачу с собой пистолет, ты не против?

Он молча протянул ей оружие.

*

\- Ах, это ты, - сказала миссис Чо, когда Патрик прикоснулся к ней. - Здравствуй.

\- Доброе утро, - он помог ей сесть и подал бордовый халат, заметив на нем неснятый ценник. - Завтрак готов, вы предпочитаете кофе или чай?

\- Какао, - женщина оделась. - Где Кимбэлл?

\- Занят делом, - Джейн шел позади нее. Ушибы болели значительно меньше, ночные мысли рассеялись. 

\- Как я понимаю, ты встречаешься с моим сыном? - миссис Чо остановилась и строго посмотрела на Патрика. Он смутился. - Можешь не отвечать, а то еще начнешь врать.

\- Обычно я не вру, - сказал он, занервничав. - Я искренне люблю Кимбэлла.

"Страно, как просто я могу это сказать. Что-то изменилось?", - подумал Джейн, уже зная, что именно изменилось.

\- Ты - человек с прошлым, - миссис Чо указала на его кольцо. - Уверен, что не причинишь боль моему сыну?

Он не услышал в ее голосе угрозу или неприязнь.

\- Уверен.

\- Посмотрим, - она покрепче затянула пояс на халате. - Значит, теперь этот торговый центр - наш. Двери проверили?

\- Да, - Джейн с облегчением улыбнулся, - Тереза и Кимбэлл...

\- А ты почему прохлаждаешься? - она снова остановилась. - Ты ведь мужчина, почему заставляешь женщину выполнять твои обязанности?

\- Эээ, что вы имеете в виду? - спросил Джейн, при этом подумав: "Веселенькие времена наступают".

\- Ты должен проверять входы-выходы, а не она! Распустились современные мужики, - миссис Чо сделала несколько шагов по эскалатору. - В следующий раз пойдешь вместо нее, уяснил?

\- Да, уяснил, - Джейн не хотел спорить с ней, все равно это было бесполезно. Ему не очень нравился напор этой женщины, но она имела право на такой тон. Кимбэлл сначала был ее сыном, а уж потом его любимым человеком. "И я спокойно оперирую таким словом, чуднЫе времена", - Патрик покачал головой. 

Войдя в ресторан, миссис Чо позволила сыну себя поцеловать и уселась за столик. 

"Сейчас позовет официанта", - Джейн пошел готовить еще одну порцию омлета. 

\- Спасибо тебе за все, - в дверях нарисовался Кимбэлл с довольно озадаченным видом. - Давай я этим займусь, ты не обязан ухаживать за моей мамой.

Патрик глубоко вздохнул и замер на месте: боль вернулась, разливаясь внутри груди. Она отдавала в спину и в нижнюю челюсть; Джейн выдохнул и не смог снова вздохнуть. Ему пришлось хватать воздух мелкими порциями, стараясь выглядеть естественно. Но Кимбэлл все заметил.

\- Все, хватит геройствовать, задолбал, - он обнял Джейна, - идем, я помогу добраться к кровати. Голова не кружится?

\- Да все в порядке, - тем не менее, Патрик разрешил Чо отвести себя в мебельный салон, который ранее назвал "жилищем". Кимбэлл уложил его на кровать и укрыл пледом. 

\- Куда ты дел пистолет? - спросил он, осмотрев салон. Джейн ничего не ответил.

\- Патрик, я серьезно, где пистолет? - Кимбэллу не хотелось давить на больного, но он знал, что Джейн способен на всякое. Он осторожно сунул руку под подушку и вытащил оружие.

\- Ну молодец, - грустно сказал Чо. - Ты не имеешь никакого права убивать себя, слышишь? Я сам пристрелю тебя в случае смерти. Уяснил?

\- Ага, уяснил, - Патрик закрыл глаза и прикинулся спящим. Это была детская уловка и, разумеется, Кимбэлл на нее не купился. Он сел рядом с Джейном, обеспокоенно его рассматривая. От цепкого взгляда Кимбэлла не ускользнули набухшие вены на шее Патрика, еще вчера такого не наблюдалось. Хотя... Чо не ручался за качество своих воспоминаний, чересчур много событий произошло за один день. Он убрал прядь волос со лба Джейна, ощутив слишком холодную кожу. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что Патрик умер, и от этого Кимбэлл вздрогнул, будто его ударило током. Он поднес ладонь ко рту Джейна.

\- Не надо так, - жалобно произнес Чо, уловив дыхание. - Издеваешься?

Джейн повернулся на бок, правая рука безвольно свесилась с кровати. Кимбэлл взял ее, поглаживая. Сколько он так просидел - неизвестно, голос Лисбон заставил его очнуться.

\- Что происходит? - она нащупала пульс на исхудавшем запястье Патрика. - Он живой.

\- Давай займемся полной проверкой подземного паркинга, - Кимбэлл встал. 

Уходя, он замешкался на минуту, колеблясь: запирать или не запирать дверь. В конце концов решил не запирать.

*

Запах горячего какао. Джейн открыл глаза и увидел большую синюю чашку на тумбочке. На расстоянии двух метров от него находился стул, на нем сидела миссис Чо с дамским пистолетом в руке. Патрик инстинктивно сжался, но в следующую секунду принудил себя успокоиться. Он сел, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, и взял чашку. Ручка нагрелась, какао было в меру подслащено.

\- Они в подземном паркинге, - сообщила миссис Чо. Она сделала прическу, взбив седые волосы и украсив их двумя жемчужными заколками, сменила брючный костюм на длинное черное платье с серебряной вышивкой. Из-под подола выглядывали серые атласные туфли на низком каблуке. 

"Всегда изображала примерную жену, являясь домашним диктатором. Вкус отменный, стальные нервы, язвительна, склонна к тирании", - размышляя подобным образом, Патрик допил какао и расправил плед, собираясь снова лечь.

\- Так и будешь прохлаждаться? - недовольно спросила миссис Чо. - Хватит валяться.

Он ничего не сказал и улегся. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

"Вот досада", - Джейн не находил себе места, снова разболелись ушибленные места, грызун в груди возобновил свою работу. Патрик снял жилет и рубашку: ему все мешало, было жарко. Но, едва он разделся, как сразу стало холодно. Джейн свернулся на кровати, пытаясь согреться. Он накинул на себя рубашку и побрел к выходу.

Дверь была закрыта на ключ. Джейн подергал ее, возмущенно восклицая: "Это еще что такое?". От злости становилось еще хуже, он сел рядом с дверью прямо на пол. Так и просидел до возвращения Кимбэлла и Лисбон.

Увидев Патрика, спящего возле запертой двери, Чо все понял. Он обнаружил ключ перед входом в соседний магазин. Вдвоем с Терезой Кимбэлл разбудил Джейна и отвел его к кровати. Затем Чо нашел маму. Она сидела в ресторане и читала газеты.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - начал Кимбэлл.

\- Нет, не нужно, - отрезала она. - Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Он серьезно болен, нельзя оставлять его без присмотра. А если уж оставили, то запирайте дверь. Твой разум затуманен чувствами, но ты должен заставить себя мыслить трезво.

Он развернулся и ушел, с болью понимая, что она права.

*

\- Да перестань! Не буду я лежать! - полностью одетый Патрик сидел на кровати, низко наклонив голову. Тереза, явно утомившись от уговоров, стояла напротив, сложив руки на груди. Когда Чо широкими шагами приблизился к ним, Лисбон попросила:

\- Подействуй на него. Он преувеличивает свои силы.

Чо остановился рядом с ней, глядя на Джейна. "Вот умрет на ходу, а не сдастся", - подумал он, узнавая привычное упрямство Патрика.

\- Я привяжу тебя, - пообещал Кимбэлл.

\- Не валяй дурака, - насмешливо отозвался Джейн, - ты знаешь, что я смогу освободиться.

\- Тоже мне... Гудини нашелся! - Тереза набрала побольше воздуха в легкие, собираясь развернуть полномасштабную атаку, но Кимбэлл положил ей руку на плечо.

\- Не надо, босс.

Лисбон смягчилась, будто Чо нажал на тайную кнопку. Она взяла Патрика обеими руками за голову и заставила посмотреть на нее. 

\- Мы любим тебя и не желаем зла. Если ты умрешь, то кому будет от этого лучше?

Джейн обнял ее, как несколько дней назад в квартире. 

\- Ты не представляешь, что значила для меня все эти годы, - прошептал он. - Просто не представляешь.

\- Представляю, - шепнула она в ответ. - А теперь отдыхай. Принести что-нибудь? 

\- Кексик принесешь? - улыбнулся Джейн, послушно укладываясь в постель. Тереза укрыла его и провела рукой по голове.

\- Большой ребенок.

После ее ухода Кимбэлл дал волю своим чувствам:

\- Хватит издеваться! Я чертовски устал от твоих игр! 

\- Нет никаких игр, - возразил ошеломленный Патрик, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Перестань! - Чо преодолел желание ударить упрямца. - Ты не можешь быть и со мной и с ней.

\- Ревность? - Джейн удивленно поднял брови. - Нехорошо. Неправильно. 

Кимбэлл чувствовал, как все повисло на тончайшем волоске - жизнь, любовь и его собственный рассудок.

\- Если ты любишь меня, то почему ведешь себя, как чужой? Думаешь, лишний взгляд или слово унизительны? Уже не надо скрываться, но ты все равно меня сторонишься. И твое отношение к Терезе... я уважаю и ценю ее, как человека, как босса, но ты не имеешь права заводить интрижку с нами одновременно.

\- Ах, это так все выглядит, - Патрик ощутил угрызения совести. - Я действительно тебя люблю, ничего не могу с собой поделать. И не хочу, вот в чем проблема. Ты знаешь, что я никогда не буду вести себя, как влюбленная девица. И ты не будешь. Максимум, что мы сделаем при людях, так это возьмемся за руки. Да и то будет выглядеть нелепо.

\- Ладно, не надо никаких проявлений внимания... - сказал несчастный Кимбэлл, окончательно во всем запутавшись. - Но я не хочу делить тебя с Терезой.

\- И не надо, - Патрик притянул его к себе, крепко поцеловав в губы. Застыв на мгновение, он вдруг выдал: - Мы принадлежим друг другу, и так будет всегда.

От такой неожиданности Кимбэлл забыл о возмущении. Он с радостью ответил на ласки Патрика, бережно обнимая его и целуя. Джейн медленно отодвинулся, приглашая Чо лечь на кровать. Кимбэлл хотел раздеться, но Патрик молча остановил его. Он сел сверху, не прекращая целовать Чо. 

\- Может, не надо? - спросил Кимбэлл, слыша, как тяжело дышит Джейн - явно не из-за возбуждения: ему все еще было плохо. Патрик нехотя лег на кровать, отвернувшись от Чо.

\- Прости, это паника. Боюсь не сказать тебе самого главного.

\- Да не умрешь ты, - Кимбэлл встал, оправляя одежду. - Не трать силы, отоспись. Все пройдет, я уверен.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Джейн, - хорошо.

\- Чо! Иди сюда! - крик Лисбон заставил Кимбэлла сорваться с места.

*

Перед главным входом в торговый центр стояли мужчина и женщина. Чо осмотрел их в бинокль. 

Босая светловолосая женщина была одета в белую пижаму: штаны и окровавленную майку. Ее спутник - в коричневые брюки, белую футболку и белую рубашку с коротким рукавом, обрызганную кровью. Откуда они пришли - неизвестно. Создавалось впечатление, что они добрались к центру пешком, но это было маловероятно.

\- Впустим? - спросила Тереза, доставая пистолет. Вместо ответа Чо пошел к лифту.

Входные двери управлялись из офиса охранников, Кимбэлл не собирался их открывать. Вместо этого он жестом приказал незнакомцам следовать к запасному выходу. 

\- Стойте! - велела Лисбон, целясь в них, пока Чо закрывал дверь. - Вы ранены?

\- Нет, это кровь моего мужа, - ответила женщина. - Вы нас не выгоните?

\- Нет, - сказал Чо, обшаривая пристальным взглядом мужчину. - Как вас зовут?

\- Ана.

\- Майкл, - мужчина протянул руку. - Спасибо, что впустили. 

\- Живые должны держаться живых, - криво улыбнулась Тереза.

*

\- Как вы тут оказались? - спросила Тереза, когда Ана и Майкл перевели дыхание, умылись и сменили одежду. Лисбон провела их в маленькое кафе на первом этаже, разрешив брать все, что угодно. 

\- Мы два дня в бегах, - ответила Ана, торопливо поглощая сэндвич, любезно приготовленный Кимбэллом. - Я думала, что отсижусь с Луисом - это мой муж - в доме. У нас был запас еды и воды. Но все пошло не так. Вчера днем Луис услышал стоны на заднем дворе, вышел посмотреть... - она начала всхлипывать, - а там... соседская девочка. Она набросилась на Луиса. Он умер. 

Ана агрессивно посмотрела на Терезу.

\- Я была вынуждена убить его. Всадила в голову нож. Смешно звучит, как в дешевых фильмах. Но я не виновата.

\- Никто сейчас не виноват, - сказала Лисбон, - поверь. Ты спаслась - и это самое главное. 

Майкл, как в трансе, пил колу, глядя в одну точку.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - Кимбэлл ткнул в него пальцем. Майкл встрепенулся, виновато улыбаясь.

\- Да, зверски устал. Нас было больше. Кеннет, Андрэ и его жена, Люда. Но по дороге всякое случилось. В общем... вот так.

Он пожал плечами. Тереза отозвала Чо в сторону.

\- Майкл на грани нервного срыва, посмотри на него. Еще немного, и он взорвется грандиозной истерикой. Я попробую уговорить его отдохнуть. Займешься Аной?

Чо не возражал. Ему было приятно встретить новых людей, тем более, что они не представляли опасности.

\- Еще сэндвич? - спросил он. Ана сказала "да", а потом спросила:

\- Давно вы тут обосновались?

\- Этой ночью прибыли, - Чо видел, что и она еле сдерживается от слез, поэтому не стал продолжать разговор. Вместо этого он подал ей тарелку с едой, чашку с кофе и, извинившись, поспешил к Джейну.

\- У нас гости, - Патрик возлежал на кровати по диагонали, раскинув руки и ноги. - Познакомиться можно?

Кимбэлл возразил:

\- Тебе нужен отдых.

Джейна будто подбросило, но едва он вскочил, как сразу был вынужден вернуться на место. На его лице отразилось негодование, однако он ничего не сказал, только попросил:

\- Приведи их сюда, пожалуйста.

Ана не горела желанием куда-то идти, но не могла отказать. Войдя в мебельный салон она удивилась интимности обстановки: ширма, приглушенный свет, приятный запах мужского парфюма, пушистый ковер под ногами. Кто-то стремился обустроить безликое помещение, предназначенное для продаж. Маленький ночник-яблоко на тумбочке бросал розоватые блики на человека в сером костюме, лежащего на кровати. Он внимательно смотрел на Ану, и на какой-то момент ей показалось, что его глаза проникли в самую ее сущность. Женщина скомкала блузку на груди, пытаясь защититься от этого взгляда. Но в следующую секунду незнакомец улыбнулся, да так искренне и радушно, что Ана заулыбалась ему в ответ. "Господи, зачем я скалю зубы?", - думала она, пожимая его руку. - "Это что, спасительное безумие?".

\- Вы - молодец, раз смогли выжить, - похвалил ее Джейн, стараясь выглядеть как можно естественней. Он не хотел, но тело само согнулось от боли в сердце. 

\- Что с ним? - деловито спросила Ана, помимо воли включая режим медработника.

\- Его избили, - ответил Кимбэлл.

\- Поняно, - она помогла задыхающемуся Патрику выпрямиться и начала осматривать его. - Давно?

\- Вчера, - Чо с надеждой спросил: - Ты - врач?

\- Медсестра. Я видела такие повреждения, скорее всего, ушиб сердца. Жаль, нельзя сделать кардиограмму, - Ана продолжала осмотр. - Приступы боли частые? Кашель, одышка, помутнение сознания? Ага, плюс гематомы на груди... А это что?

Она со страхом указала на повязку.

\- Зомби содрала кожу, - объяснил Чо. - Опасности нет, не волнуйся.

\- Поверю на слово, - Ана проверила температуру, положив ладонь на лоб Джейна. - Тебе следует лежать, Патрик. Больше ничего предложить не могу.

\- Здесь есть аптека, - Чо обрадовался помощи Аны. 

\- Кимбэлл, - Патрик протянул к нему руку, - иди ко мне.

Чо с готовностью исполнил просьбу. 

\- Я подберу лекарство, - смутившись, Ана поспешно оставила их "жилище". Но Джейн и Чо не обратили на нее внимания.

\- Немедленно прекрати умирать, - строго велел Кимбэлл. - Надоел. 

\- Прости, - Патрик улыбнулся, - постараюсь. Знаешь, особо не хочется получить от тебя пулю в лоб. Хотя, думаю, зомби не чувствуют боли. Мне будет все равно.

Вместо слов Чо слегка ударил Джейна по руке.

\- Будет сильнее, предупреждаю, - сурово сказал он. - Осточертели твои заигрывания со смертью. Ты меня так любишь, что собрался умереть? 

\- Что с твоей мамой? - спросил Патрик, как обычно, меняя тему разговора. 

\- А тебе-то что? - недружелюбно отозвался Кимбэлл. - С ней все в порядке.

\- Ты не знаешь, что с ней, - понимающе протянул Патрик. - Ты рассердился на нее, а она - на тебя.

\- Это тебя не касается, - отрезал Чо. 

Раздался топот, и в салон влетела растрепанная Тереза.

\- Они привели за собой зомби! - крикнула она. - Теперь этих тварей полно на стоянке! Кажется, они еще не пронюхали, что мы здесь. 

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - несмотря на то, что Кимбэлл рассердился на Патрика, он не отказал себе в удовольствии поцеловать его. Ему казалось, что время ускорилось, поэтому захотелось сделать что-то невероятно важное. Он целовал Джейна, все крепче прижимаясь к нему, лаская пальцами шею, чувствуя, как Патрик становится податливым, как он тянется к нему в ответ. Джейн едва слышно застонал, изогнувшись; он словно забыл о присутствии Терезы.

\- Чо, извини, но дело не терпит отлагательств, - Лисбон стало неудобно при виде таких нежностей. Она отвернулась. Кимбэлл нехотя оторвался от Патрика, но ему пришлось немного посидеть, чтобы успокоиться. 

\- Не надо привлекать внимание, - сказал он, вставая. - Они уйдут. А где Майкл?

\- Я оставила его в ресторане в компании твоей мамы, - Лисбон не удержалась и посмотрела на Джейна. Таким счастливым она еще никогда его не видела. Казалось, что он только что испытал оргазм, так довольно и устало он улыбался. Тереза подумала, что не отказалась бы стать причиной такого сладостного состояния Патрика. "И мне почему-то не стыдно", - подумала она и, взяв Чо под руку, потащила его за собой.

Они поднялись на крышу и осторожно посмотрели вниз.

Около тридцати зомби рыскали по стоянке, изредка издавая знакомые жуткие звуки. Вдруг Тереза сделала Кимбэллу знак, и они отошли к надстройке.

\- Подземный паркинг открыт для зомби, - сказала Лисбон. - Нас защищает проволочный забор, а если они прорвутся?

\- Надо заблокировать вход из паркинга, - предложил Чо. 

\- Но для этого нам придется пройти по первому этажу, - Тереза прислонилась к стене. - Сплошная засада. И почему мы раньше об этом не подумали?

*

\- Что это? - Джейн отстранил руку Аны со шприцем. - Зачем?

\- Не волнуйся, - Ана успокаивающе погладила его по груди, - ты еще легко отделался. Сейчас необходимо убрать боль. Все будет в порядке, доверься мне.

\- В последний раз, когда меня лечили, я очнулся полностью связанным, - сказал Патрик, позволяя ей сделать инъекцию. Почти сразу он ощутил облегчение, боль действительно исчезла, но вместо нее пришла сонливость. Джейн протестующе проворчал: "Не надо было так делать", не в силах сопротивляться. 

Патрик не знал, спит он или нет; он слышал все звуки, хотя не понимал их смысла. Он словно грезил наяву, думал, что смотрит на Ану, внимая ее печальной истории. Но с каждым словом он погружался во тьму, проваливаясь в сон.

*

\- Что будем делать? - Чо и Лисбон спустились на первый этаж по лестнице, и теперь стояли за дверью, не решаясь ее открыть.

\- Ума не приложу, - Тереза нахмурилась. - Может, оставим все, как есть? Надо сказать остальным, чтобы не ходили сюда, пока зомби не уберутся.

\- Мисс Лисбон! - Майкл сбежал вниз по эскалатору. - Ё... вот это да...

\- Придурок, - константировал Кимбэлл.

В двери ударился первый зомби. Затем - второй.

Глава 7. Lemon tea, please  
Почти проснувшийся Патрик повернулся на бок, намереваясь спать дальше. Но присутствие рядом кого-то чужого заставило его открыть глаза. 

\- Ана? - он осторожно прикоснулся к ее спине. Женщина пошевелилась, и в следующую секунду вскочила, готовая дать отпор.

\- Тихо, тихо, ты в безопасности, - сказал Джейн. Ана облегченно улыбнулась и снова легла.

\- Извини, наверно, мне не стоило... - начала она, Патрик перебил ее:

\- Все в порядке, твое лечение помогло.

\- Я сделала все по минимуму, - Ана снова села, - тебе нужен квалифицированный специалист. Но, как мне кажется, травма не особо тяжелая. Я работала в травматологии.

\- Понятно, а где все остальные?

\- Не знаю, - Ана почему-то смутилась. - Вы решили здесь остаться?

\- Ну да, - Джейн встал и потянулся, приподнявшись на носках. - Здесь все есть. Грех жаловаться.

Они спустились на первый этаж и обнаружили Кимбэлла, Лисбон и Майкла орудующих распылителями, закрашивая входные двери и остальное стекло в черный цвет. Они почти закончили свой труд. Было слышно, как снаружи беснуются зомби, не в силах прорваться сквозь преграду.

\- Это вы хорошо придумали, - сказал Джейн, усевшись на край фонтана, находившегося посередине прохода. Чо немедленно отложил распылитель и подошел к Патрику. Но остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Кимбэлл вернулся к работе. 

Ана успела заметить как во взгляде Чо пропала тревога, уступив место затаенной радости. 

\- Заодно запах краски перебьет наш запах, - сказала Лисбон, вытирая пот со лба. Майкл помрачнел.

\- Не надейся на это. Они знают, что мы здесь, и никуда не уйдут.

\- Может, хватит? - зло спросила Тереза. - Ты параноик.

\- Мы шли сюда пешком, - Майкл говорил тихо, опустив глаза. - Я нашел Ану в разбитой машине, даже не представляю, как ей удалось выжить. Твари на нее не напали. Потом мы шли, смутно представляя, куда можно податься. По дороге встретили выживших, по дороге же их потеряли. 

Майкл говорил все громче и громче, пока, успокаивая, Джейн не взял его за руку.

\- Теперь ты здесь, - Патрик смотрел ему прямо в глаза, - ты спас Ану. Ты - молодец. Так что пойдем и выпьем по чашке кофе. 

Чо провел последнюю черную полосу и отбросил распылитель снова приблизившись к Джейну. Крепко сжав в объятиях, поцеловал его в губы. Не сразу, но Патрик ответил на поцелуй. Они обнимались, словно намеренно забыв о присутствии посторонних. Тереза повела Майкла и Ану в сторону эскалатора, болтая о всякой ерунде.

\- Что ты вытворяешь? - спросил Джейн, кое-как высвобождаясь из рук Кимбэлла. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - размеренно произнес Чо, снова целуя Патрика. Он не думал, как это все выглядит со стороны.

\- Кимбэлл, - шепнул Джейн, - я хочу тебя.

*

Не разрывая поцелуй, они ввалились в ближайший бутик, натыкаясь на стойки с одеждой. Мало соображая, что делает, Чо схватил ворох шмоток и бросил их на пол. Затем снял с себя футболку, провонявшую запахом краски и улегся на спину.

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Патрик, берясь за пуговицу на джинсах Кимбэлла. Чо ответил: "Да", поудобней устраиваясь на куче костюмов и рубашек. Джейн стянул с него джинсы, оставаясь при этом одетым. 

\- Кимбэлл, - уперевшись руками в пол, он навис над ним, - ты действительно хочешь этого?

Вместо ответа Чо всем телом подался в его сторону. Патрик выпрямился расстегивая брюки, а потом снова наклонился к Кимбэллу.

\- Ты в самом деле хочешь? - спросил он низким голосом. 

\- Да, - Кимбэлл нетерпеливо дернулся, - тебе нравится пытать меня?

Джейн вздохнул, покрепче беря Чо за бока. Когда он вошел в него, его глаза потемнели от расширившихся зрачков. Он двигался неторопливо, стараясь полностью погрузиться в партнера. Кимбэлл стонал под Джейном, насаживаясь на него все больше и больше. Он ловил каждый звук, который издавал Патрик; это неимоверно возбуждало Чо, заставляя терять всякую способность соображать. Ему хотелось сделать все для еще большего удовольствия Патрика. 

\- Кимбэлл, - Джейн подхватил ноги Чо под коленями, - как ты хорош... 

Он навалился на него всем телом. Внезапно исчезла вся деликатность: Патрик будто старался за что-то наказать Кимбэлла. Чо полностью расслабился, принимая Джейна. Он так возбудился, что был согласен на все.

\- Люблю, - отросшие ногти Джейна разодрали кожу на груди Кимбэлла. - Ты - мой.

Кончив, Патрик какое-то время лежал на Чо, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь и восстанавливая дыхание. 

\- Невероятно, - сказал он, гладя Кимбэлла по животу, - никогда бы не подумал, что опять смогу влюбиться, - он поднялся и стал приводить себя в порядок, но спохватившись произнес: - Прости, я все о себе думаю.

Он принялся ласкать Чо невероятно нежно, сначала рукой, а, затем, встав на колени, ртом. Кимбэлл застыл, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением близости. Он положил руки на голову Джейна, прижимая его к себе, пока острое удовольствие не заставило его вскрикнуть.

Приходя в себя после сокрушительного оргазма, Чо спросил:

\- Останемся тут? - у него заложило уши и перед глазами все поплыло. Патрик покачал головой.

\- Здесь скучно.

Кимбэлл кое-как поднялся, увидев, как Джейн покидает бутик. 

*

Вся честная компания выпивала, сидя в маленьком баре на втором этаже.

\- Хммм, еще не поздний вечер, - ответил Патрик на предложение Терезы присоединиться. - Ты звонила Грейс?

Он указал на сотовый, лежащий на столике. Лисбон виновато потупилась.

\- Я пыталась позвонить из офиса охраны, со стационарного телефона. Ответа нет. 

\- Будем надеяться на лучшее, - Джейн приобнял расстроенную Терезу. Она уловила знакомый странный запах и вопросительно взглянула на Патрика. "У них только что был бешеный секс, - Лисбон немного отстранилась от него. - Черт, и почему я завидую?". 

Джейн устало опустился на стул, взял стакан, протянутый Майклом, понюхал виски и одобрительно кивнул.

\- Отличный выбор, - сказал он, делая маленький глоток. Тереза по-прежнему рассматривала Джейна, отыскивая следы секса. "Как у него покраснели губы, интересно...".

\- Тереза, тебе нужны подробности? - с неприязнью спросил Патрик, но его настроение сразу же поменялось: в кафе вошел Кимбэлл в новой футболке. 

\- Предлагаю перебить зомби, - сказал Чо, останавливаясь за Джейном. - Оружие есть, патроны - тоже.

\- Звуки привлекут новых, - заметил Майкл. - Мне показалось, или в самом деле на крыше стоит вертолет?

\- Тебе не показалось, - Кимбэлл налил себе кофе и взял упаковку печенья. 

\- Он ведь военный? Надо погрузить в него минимум для выживания: продукты, воду, одежду, - перечислял Майкл, загибая пальцы. Джейн следил за ним, как кот за мышью. "Сейчас начнется", - подумала Лисбон.

\- Ты довольно практичный, - сказал Патрик, беря печенье. - Не рабочий, не руководитель. Айтишник? Нет. Тогда...

\- Я продаю... продавал телевизоры, - перебил его Майкл. - И да, я практичный. В здании когда-нибудь закончится еда и вода, или энергоустановка выйдет из строя. Или зомби прорвутся. Необходимо иметь пути к отступлению.

\- Ты совершенно прав, - Джейн выпил еще одну порцию виски. - Приступай, а я пойду спать дальше.

"Он получил на этот момент все, что хотел. И теперь собирается свалить", - возмутилась Тереза.

\- Нет, не пойдешь, - она преградила ему путь. Патрик опешил.

\- Что с тобой? Я все еще не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

Но она уже поняла абсурдность своего недовольства и молча отошла в сторону.

\- Ладно, согласен, не время отлынивать от работы, - сказал Джейн. - Давайте составим список необходимого. 

Ана хотела возразить: "Тебе нужно лежать, и как можно больше", но промолчала.

*

Тереза бродила по продуктовому складу, находившемуся на первом этаже.

"Да что со мной такое происходит? Ведь кроме редких поверхностных мыслей, я никогда не думала о Джейне, как о партнере для секса, - она вертела в руках пачку мюсли. - И даже если бы он предложил мне переспать с ним раньше, то, скорее всего, я бы отказала ему. Но сейчас я словно свихнулась. Это ревность, это чертова безосновательная ревность, - Тереза бросила пачку назад на полку. - В самом деле, я ревную Патрика к Кимбэллу - что может быть глупее? Это отчаяние. Простое, элементарное отчаяние. Когда нечего терять и некуда отступать, появляется желание пуститься во все тяжкие". 

\- Ты не в курсе, тут водятся какие-нибудь консервы? - словно из ниоткуда появился Джейн, заставив Терезу вздрогнуть. После своих размышлений она не могла смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Нет, здесь всякая чепуха для завтраков, - она говорила тихо, отвернувшись в сторону. 

\- Тереза, ты в порядке? - заботливо спросил Джейн. Лисбон все-таки заставила себя посмотреть на него.

\- Да, я в полном порядке. А вот ты - нет. Извини, не стоило заставлять тебя участвовать в сборах.

\- Ты сердишься на меня, но за что? - задумчиво спросил Патрик. - Ты ревнуешь меня к Кимбэллу.

\- Нет, ты ошибаешься, - запротестовала она, чувствуя, как краснеет.

\- Я долгое время вообще не думал о сексе, - Джейн оперся на полку. - Очень долго не мог представить возле себя другого человека. Общение - да, объятия - почему нет? Но другое - нет. Внутри словно образовался комок льда, и он рос с каждым днем, становился огромным, начал мешать жить. Но я привык к нему, можно сказать, смирился с его присутствием. А потом что-то изменилось. Возможно, это произошло во мне, возможно - мироздание решило компенсировать мою потерю. 

Лисбон слушала его, и все ее темные мысли будто рассеивались, исчезали, оставляя вместо себя налет легкого сожаления.

\- Если бы не эти дни, я бы так и не понял, что люблю Кимбэлла, - Джейн посмотрел на листок бумаги, который усиленно теребил в руках. - Извини за откровенность. Пойдем? 

*

\- Итак, - Майкл сверялся со списком, - бутилированная вода, печенье разных сортов, порошковое молоко, медикаменты, одежда, консервы...

Уставшие от перетаскивания ящиков, люди сидели, прислонившись к надстройке, горячей от солнца. Уже был поздний вечер, и Майкл надел каску с фонарем. Из-за этого он был похож на гигантского светляка. 

Миссис Чо вежливо отказалась участвовать в сборах, апеллировав к своему возрасту. Она нашла салон детской мебели и, убрав всякие игрушки-погремушки, уютно там устроилась. Кимбэлл настоял, чтобы мама взяла оружие. "И я не забуду запереть дверь на ключ", - сказала миссис Чо, выразительно глядя на сына.

Чо держал Патрика за запястье, ощущая, как хаотично у него бьется пульс. Джейн обессилел, но не собирался в этом признаваться. 

"Я так устал от своих проблем, - думал Патрик, апатично слушая стук крови в ушах. - Как прилив", - улыбнулся он.

\- Ну хватит, - Ана решительно встала, - я не могу позволить тебе испытывать собственную выносливость. Пойдем, я помогу тебе лечь в постель.

\- Да не надо, - начал отказываться Патрик, но Кимбэлл поддержал Ану. Вдвоем они заставили Джейна встать.

\- Вроде все собрали, - подытожил Майкл, - мы - молодцы!

\- Подожди, - Лисбон подошла к краю крыши, вглядываясь в сумерки. - Там кто-то есть.

\- Там полно этих "кто-то", - Майкл выключил фонарь на каске. 

\- Я не о зомби, там видны огни фар, - Лисбон поднесла к глазам бинокль. - Точно! Три или четыре машины. 

\- У нас гости? - осведомился Кимбэлл, поддерживая Джейна.

\- Весь вопрос в том, какие эти гости, хорошие или плохие, - произнес Патрик. Никто не захотел комментировать его слова.

*

Они договорились по очереди дежурить на крыше. Первым вызвался Майкл, сказав, что устал меньше всех. Ему вручили пистолет, коробку патронов и рацию.

\- Надо бы сделать еще одну инъекцию, - Ана проверила давление и пульс Джейна, которого с трудом уложили на кровать. Как обычно, помогло вмешательство Лисбон, что в очередной раз как следует позлило Кимбэлла.

\- Так сделай, - Чо, как и остальные, жутко хотел спать. Но волнение из-за Патрика не давало ему просто уснуть. Вдобавок какая-то часть мыслей вертелась вокруг неизвестных машин. "Они не подъехали ближе, хотя... здесь полно тварей".

\- Тогда придется всю ночь следить за ним, а мы слишком измотаны для такого бдения, - Ана потерла виски и отвернулась, зевая.

\- Надень на меня наручники, - сказал Джейн. - А еще лучше - свяжи.

\- Рехнулся? - возмутился Чо. - Не буду я это делать. Совсем ум потерял?

\- А если я умру? - Патрик лег на спину, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на груди. - Ну все, хватит препираться. Давайте попробуем выспаться.

Сомневающаяся во всем Ана все-таки ввела ему какое-то средство, но предупредила Кимбэлла, что все равно придется наблюдать за Патриком.

\- Надо было меньше скакать, - не выдержала она. - В твоем состоянии люди днями лежат в полном покое. Будто ничего не соображаешь, как дитя малое.

Джейн не стал с ней спорить. Он и сам понимал, что необдуманно переоценил свои силы. Зачем? Он не знал.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - строго сказал Чо, - не вздумай выпендриваться.

\- Ты не особо возражал в том бутике, - улыбнулся Джейн. - Принеси мне чай с лимоном, хорошо?

\- Я приму душ и сразу вернусь, - Кимбэлл провел рукой по его щеке, - постарайся не умереть. 

В ответ послышалось: "Хмммм".

*

После гудка будильника в шесть часов утра Лисбон поднялась на крышу, чтобы сменить Майкла. Тот сидел на раскладной табуретке, периодически рассматривая горизонт в бинокль. Его глаза покраснели от перенапряжения, но он не сдавался.

\- Привет, - Тереза вручила Майклу термос с кофе и пакет с бутербродами. - Как дела?

\- Машины появлялись пять раз. Два раза выезжали на открытое пространство, чтобы наблюдать за центром. Зомби их не слышали. Мне кажется подозрительным, что машины не пытаются подъехать ближе. Этот торговый центр - Клондайк, земля обетованная для выживших. Еда, вода, укрытие.

\- Здесь зомби, - Тереза взглянула вниз. - Кажется, их количество увеличилось. Надеюсь, что они не научились общаться.

\- Да нет, не похоже, - серьезно сказал Майкл, открывая пакет. - Мы правильно рассчитали вес груза относительно возможностей вертолета?

\- Ну ты и параноик, - засмеялась Тереза. - Давай, ешь и иди спать. Меня сменит Кимбэлл.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Лисбон некоторое время осматривала округу, вскоре это ей надоело. Машины не показывались, зомби галдели. И вдруг Тереза поняла, что привыкла к этому шуму, как горожане привыкают к шуму города. Сначала это показалось ей чем-то диким, но она почти сразу переключилась на другие мысли.

*

Кимбэлл проснулся и первым делом уставился на Джейна, затем перевел взгляд на свою правую руку. Оказалось, что он так и проспал всю ночь, держа пистолет.

Патрик спал, подложив руки под голову. Он свернулся тем самым немыслимым образом, который заставлял Чо думать о непонятной гибкости суставов Джейна. У Кимбэлла все еще побаливала спина, и ему стало не по себе, едва он представил, что уснет в такой позе. 

Ана готовила завтрак в кухне ресторана. Она надела разноцветный фартук.

\- Доброе утро! - обрадованно воскликнула она при виде Чо. - Твоя мама еще отдыхает, Тереза дежурит, а Майкл отправился спать. Сейчас девять часов утра.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся Кимбэлл. Ана выглядела очень по-домашнему, и Чо подумал, что, вероятно, она была замечательной женой и хозяйкой. "А потом ей пришлось убить своего мужа", - эта мысль испортила Кимбэллу настроение.

\- Я посмотрю, как там Патрик, - Ана сняла фартук. - Он ведь живой?

\- Да, но возьми пистолет, - Чо не смотрел на нее, - всякое может произойти. Ты умеешь стрелять?

\- Умею, - Ана обиженно поджала губы. 

Хлопок взрыва застал их врасплох.

*

Тереза задремала, ее разморило солнечное тепло. Когда перед центром взорвался снаряд от «стингера», ударная волна заставила здание содрогнуться. Лисбон слетела с табуретки и, взведя курок, ничего не понимая, посмотрела вниз.

Стреляли из машины, стоящей на пригорке. Зомби заметались, не соображая, что происходит. Второй снаряд попал в их толпу, разметав кровавые куски по стоянке. Но осколки выбили стекла. 

\- Вот черт! - заорала Тереза, кубарем скатываясь по лестнице. - Майкл! Чо! Ана! Джейн!

Она выкрикивала имена, мчась по коридору. Ей навстречу бежал Кимбэлл.

\- Зомби в здании! - сообщил он. - Пока они на первом этаже. Я должен вывести маму, найди Майкла. Ана сейчас у Патрика.

\- Ты должен подняться к вертолету! - остановила его Тереза. - Кроме тебя никто больше не умеет управлять им. Я справлюсь, иди наверх!

На секунду Чо замешкался, а затем подчинился ее приказу.

Майкл спал в том же мебельном салоне, где и Тереза. Его разбудил взрыв, но мужчина не сразу понял, что происходит. Он вскочил с кровати, ошалело моргая, но условный рефлекс "сначала действуй, а потом думай", выработавшийся за последние дни, заставил Майкла обуться и выбежать в коридор. 

\- Ана! - закричал он, вертя головой. - Ана! Ты где?

\- Майкл? - она выглянула из "жилища" Кимбэлла и Джейна. - Скорей иди сюда! 

\- Что происходит? - Майкл почему-то подумал, что Патрик умер. 

Джейн стоял возле кровати, застегивая пиджак. Вид у него был сонный и помятый, но улыбка никуда не делась.

\- Пойдем скорее! - Ана потянула его за собой, схватив за руку. - Некогда объясняться, на нас напали!

\- Это был взрыв? - Джейн позволил ей вывести себя из салона. - Или мне спросонья показалось?

Вой зомби заставил его умолкнуть.

\- Поднимаемся на крышу, - сориентировался Майкл. - Там у нас больше шансов уцелеть, закроем дверь...

\- Если у нападающих что-то вроде ракетной установки, то дверь тебя не спасет, - Джейн обеспокоенно оглядывался. - Но будем надеяться, что они не захотят портить вертолет.

С первого этажа донеслись автоматные очереди и звон бьющегося стекла. После еще одного взрыва погас свет. 

\- Идем по лестнице, а не по эскалатору, - Майк резко повернул назад. - На нем мы будем видны, как на выставке!

\- Эй, погоди! - Джейн остановился. - Без Кимбэлла я никуда не пойду.

\- Началось! - Майкл ударил себя руками по бедрам. - Ну где мы будем его искать? Я уверен, что все пойдут к вертолету.

\- Вот и иди, - Патрик говорил спокойно, будто не происходило ничего экстраординарного. - Я должен найти Кимбэлла.

\- Да он сам будет тебя искать, как ты не понимаешь? - Майкл не знал, как уговорить Джейна. - Хорошо, иди, но я не пойду туда, - он указал пальцем в сторону эскалатора. - Прошу, поднимемся на крышу, не будем геройствовать, Чо и Лисбон - профессиональные копы, а мы - нет!

Ана побледнела. 

\- Я с тобой, Патрик, - заявила она, вытаскивая из-за спины пистолет. - Пойдем.

\- Черт с вами! - прошипел Майкл, но последовал за Аной и Патриком. Возле неработающего эскалатора к ним присоединилась Лисбон.

\- Кимбэлл наверху, поднимайтесь туда! - коротко приказала она. Майкл победно взглянул на Ану и Джейна, но они этого не заметили.

*

Миссис Чо слышала, как к ней заходила Ана, но не подала виду, что проснулась. Подождав, пока молодая женщина уйдет, она поднялась, привела себя в порядок и отправилась завтракать. Она сознательно избегала общения с окружающими: на сына она немного сердилась, а все остальные не вызывали в ней желания видеть их. Поэтому миссис Чо наслаждалась одиночеством, попивая кофе и хрустя полузасохшими круассанами. Она прикидывала, как бы с большей пользой провести этот день, запланировав сменить гардероб и заглянуть в ювелирный салон. Она знала, что все это условности, и что сейчас ни золото, ни дорогие меха не имели ни малейшего значения. Но ей хотелось побаловать себя на закате дней.

"Смерть - всего лишь вопрос времени, - думала она, слыша безумные вопли зомби. - Одна маленькая трещина в стекле, напор толпы, и мы все рискуем превратиться в фарш".

Взрыв оглушил ее и дезориентировал. Когда миссис Чо очнулась, мимо кафе уже пробегали зомби, распространяя невыносимую вонь. "Некуда деваться", - миссис Чо решила не подниматься с пола, притворившись мертвой. Она следила за тварями из-под полуприкрытых век, надеясь, что уроды не обратят на нее внимания. Так и получилось.  
Миссис Чо продолжала лежать, думая, что делать дальше, когда гул моторов, а затем треск автоматов заставил ее поднять голову.

В здание вошли пятеро мужчин, одетых в черную кожу с обилием металлического декора. Они, словно нехотя, расстреливали зомби, часть из которых мчалась к эскалатору, а часть повернула обратно, стремясь напасть на людей. Пули взрывали их головы, отрывали конечности, вспарывали животы. Все было закончено за считанные минуты. 

Миссис Чо медленно встала, держась за упавший столик. Ее засыпали осколки, несколько порезов сочились кровью, но женщина искала пистолет, который ей навязал сын. Она не знала, чего ожидать от незваных гостей, но, судя по их манере входить, ничего хорошего не предвиделось. Миссис Чо спрятала пистолет в карман халата и, держа руки над головой, вышла из кафе.

\- О-па, смотри, кто тут у нас такой? - спросил один из "гостей", здоровенный небритый тип с солидным брюхом. Он поманил к себе миссис Чо. - Да не бойся, я не кусаюсь.

Она посмотрела на второй этаж, увидев там Ану, Майкла, Джейна и Терезу.

\- Да тут их целая куча! - заржал тоже не худой товарищ толстяка. - Смотри, там бабы есть! Круто! Только эта портит картину.

Он небрежно, от бедра, расстрелял миссис Чо.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Майкл. - Теперь точно пора сваливать.

\- Убей его, - сказал Джейн, не сводя остановившегося взгляда с миссис Чо. - Слышишь? Убей его.

\- Не надо, пойдем, - Лисбон начала осторожно отступать, стараясь не делать резких движений, - пойдем, они лучше вооружены.

Он повернулся к ней, и она увидела слезы и ненависть в его глазах. В последний раз она видела такую неистовую ненависть, когда самолет прочертил в небе гигантский смайл. Лисбон молча протянула ему пистолет, понимая, что сейчас для Патрика убийца матери Чо слился воедино с Красным Джоном.

\- Вот это зря, - Майкл дернул Ану за руку, она не стала упираться. Вдвоем они побежали в сторону лестницы.

"Уверен?", - молча спросила Тереза, подняв брови. "На все сто", - также молча ответил Патрик, и ободряюще улыбнулся.

*

Кимбэлл сидел, как на раскаленных углях. Он слышал звуки настоящего боя внизу и с трудом принуждал себя не покидать вертолет. Первыми из двери надстройки появились Ана и Майкл. Задыхаясь от бега, они ввалились в кабину.

\- Остальные? - отрывисто спросил Кимбэлл, заводя двигатель.

\- Скоро будут! - кашляя, ответил Майкл. Он не рискнул сказать Чо о смерти матери, решив оставить эту дурную новость на потом. Он боялся, что Кимбэлл загорится идеей мести, а это в данный момент было очень некстати.

Словно через много часов появились Лисбон и Джейн. 

\- А где моя мама? - Чо перекрикивал шум винта. Патрик сел на место штурмана и застегнул ремень.

\- У них ракетная установка! Будешь маневрировать! - сообщил он, игнорируя вопрос Кимбэлла.

\- Да черт с ней! Где моя мама? - Чо ударил Джейна по лицу. 

\- Ты знаешь ответ, - Патрик поднес руку к покрасневшей щеке. - Не медли с отбытием.

\- Как вам удалось спастись? - спросил Майкл у Терезы. Она ответила, наклонившись к нему:

\- Сработал фактор неожиданности. Они не ожидали, что мы будем стрелять. А когда очнулись, то сзади их атаковали зомби. Шум согнал их со всей округи.

Когда вертолет отлетел от здания, Кимбэлл вдруг развернул его. Джейн не задавал никаких вопросов.

*

\- Он заставил здание сложиться, как гармошку, - Майкл удивленно качал головой. - Ракеты разрушили несущие колонны. 

\- Получилась гробница для миссис Чо, - вздохнула Лисбон. - Кимбэлл! Куда теперь?

\- Найдем остров подальше от цивилизации и будем там жить, - вместо Чо ответил Патрик. На его левой скуле наливался багровым цветом кровоподтек, но Джейн выглядел довольным.

\- Организуем колонию, как хиппи? - засмеялась Тереза. Джейн посмотрел на Кимбэлла, который будто сидел за своим столом в офисе и занимался расследованием.

\- Можно и так, только тебе придется примкнуть к Майклу и Ане.

\- И не надейся, что я примкну к тебе, - Лисбон ощущала себя крайне измотанной и морально убитой. Тереза уже устала страшиться будущего. Ей хотелось полностью расслабиться, как после тяжелого рабочего дня, когда она приходила домой, сбрасывала обувь, переодевалась и падала на диван перед телевизором. Она была согласна даже на просмотр какого-нибудь тупого ТВ-шоу.

\- А вон та огромная яхта, случайно, не принадлежит Мэшборну? - спросил Джейн, тыча пальцем в стекло. - Кимбэлл, там есть место для посадки. Черт, да это не яхта, а целый эсминец! Лисбон, ты готова к встрече с принцем? Надо было взять красивое платье!

\- Я ужасно выгляжу в платье, - возразила она, чувствуя, как подпрыгнуло сердце: "А вдруг на борту все мертвы? Или, хуже того, зомби?". 

\- Да ладно тебе. Ты будешь как маленькая принцесса, - хохотнул Патрик и добавил, увидев на ее лице гримасу злости: - маленькая разъяренная принцесса.

*

Но это была не яхта Мэшборна. Она называлась "Золотой Орех", из живых - никого, только восемь зомби кинулись к вертолету. Отодвинув дверь, Майкл и Лисбон без труда ликвидировали тварей.

\- Подождем, вдруг еще желающие найдутся? - Тереза удержала Ану от выхода. Они просидели минут десять, но никто так и не появился. Тогда люди покинули вертолет. Кимбэлл, мрачный, как смертник, полностью игнорировал Патрика, словно того вообще не существовало. 

"Они будут дрейфовать вокруг яхты", - Майкл остановил Чо, когда тот собирался сбросить трупы в воду. Тогда они вдвоем сложили тела возле борта, намереваясь найти что-то вроде простыней, завернуть в них трупы, привязать груз и лишь потом избавиться от них.

\- Ах, какой запах! - воскликнул Джейн, наслаждаясь морским воздухом. Он ничуть не огорчился из-за настроения Чо. - Никакой пыли и осточертевшего пластика!

"Он умеет находить повод для радости, - подумала Ана, наблюдая за ним. - Мне бы так".

\- Вы тут справитесь, если что? - спросила Лисбон. - Мы осмотрим яхту, в каютах могут быть зомби. Ана, у тебя есть оружие? Отлично, тогда до встречи.

Присев на корточки, Джейн осмотрел тела.

\- Свежие, еще нет следов разложения, - сказал он. - Семейная пара, двое взрослых детей и их жены. А остальные, видимо, их друзья, не вижу родственного сходства. Взгляни, у отца семейства нет повреждений.

\- Я не хочу на них смотреть, - Ана отвернулась, ее затошнило. 

\- Наверно, он умер от естественных причин, - вслух размышлял Патрик. - Обратился в зомби и напал на жену. Все произошло по цепной реакции, они не могли решиться убить своего близкого и, как результат, погибли.

\- Ты как? - Ана обеспокоенно смотрела на Джейна. Солнечный свет подчеркнул его восковую бледность. Он сильно похудел, лицо стало костлявым, щетина выглядела приклеенной. 

\- Никак, - Патрик подошел к краю платформы и посмотрел на волны. - Слушай, а кто-то умеет управлять вот этим всем? Лично я - нет.

\- Я тоже не умею, - Ана приблизилась к нему. - И что будем делать? Мы недалеко от побережья, еще сядем на мель или врежемся в берег.

\- Одним словом - смерть, - подытожил Патрик, к чему-то прислушиваясь. - Вроде выстрелов не слышно?

Ана покачала головой.

\- Сделай доброе дело, - Джейн сел на платформу, прислонившись к колесу вертолета. - Умоляю.

\- Смотря, что делать, - Ана села рядом с ним. 

\- Это совсем не тяжело, - сказал он, уставившись на свои колени. - Убей меня.

\- Ты офигел? - она отпрянула от него. - Свихнулся?

\- Я опасен, - Джейн отряхнул брюки. - Очень опасен. Могу умереть, когда угодно, вот как владелец яхты.

\- Нет, - засмеялась Ана, - почему ты решил, что умрешь? Сам посуди: ты без проблем способен провести половину дня на ногах. Ты не терял сознания, не галлюцинировал. 

\- Но мне было плохо! - протестующе воскликнул Джейн; он выглядел сбитым с толку. Ане показалось, что она слушает упрямого больного, который возмущается по поводу лечения.

\- Постельный режим минимум на неделю, никаких нагрузок, волнений... секса. И тогда посмотрим, что будет. Мужчины, до чего же вы все одинаковы! - она не сдержалась от язвительного тона. - Всем вам подавай мгновенное исцеление, а если не получилось, то у вас мгновенный апокалипсис. 

\- Это неправда! - возмутился Патрик, но Ана видела - он скорее смущен, чем раздражен. 

\- Поэтому ты отправишься в кровать, как только проверят яхту на наличие тварей. Я лично прослежу за этим.

\- За чем конкретно? - Джейн развеселился и толкнул Ану в бок, она толкнула его в ответ, оба расхохотались.

\- Господи, до чего же у нас крышу снесло! - воскликнула Ана. - Совсем рехнулись.

\- Знаешь, - неожиданно произнес Патрик, - мы все-таки сбежали. У нас получилось.

\- Наверно, - она пожала плечами. - Мне было незачем от кого-то или от чего-то сбегать, пока не началось это все.

\- А мне было от чего, - Джейн вскочил и снова подошел к краю платформы. - Когда-то я сбежал вместе со своей женой, и у нас получилось начать новую жизнь. И вот опять то же самое. Новая жизнь. Тогда я оказался в своеобразной изоляции, и сейчас тоже. Удивительно, почему все идет по кругу?

Ана недоуменно смотрела на него, но он не собирался посвящать ее в тайны своего прошлого. Патрик раскинул руки, будто собирался спрыгнуть в воду и, наверно, сделал бы это, не появись Тереза.

\- Там никого нет! - крикнула она. - Яхта безопасна. Много припасов, вода, есть топливо. Каюты чистые, только мотор выключен. Но, думаю, мы разберемся с управлением, и надо закрепить вертолет. Что будем дальше делать? Куда поплывем? Вот если бы найти Ригсби и Грейс. Или Мэшборна. Я была бы ему рада, Господи, не верю, что говорю это. Поищем его яхту, рация работает, но пока эфир пустой. Майкл, займемся вещами?

Но их опередил Кимбэлл, начав энергично вышвыривать сумки и пакеты из вертолета. Джейн положил руку ему на спину, Чо скинул ее. Патрик снова сделал то же.

\- Слушай, отвали, а? - прорычал Кимбэлл. - Задолбал. 

\- Ты не виноват в смерти мамы, - Джейн не отступал, - поверь, это ни от кого не зависело. Это дело банального случая. Она оказалась не в том месте и не в то время. 

\- Если бы я был там... - Чо крепко стиснул зубы; было заметно, что он с трудом сдерживается. Патрик продолжил:

\- Перестань винить себя в случившемся. 

\- Из-за тебя я рассорился с мамой! - закричал Кимбэлл. - Я успел бы ее спасти, если бы она не избегала тебя. Зачем ты вообще появился в моей жизни? Ты все испортил, как обычно, ты приносишь несчастье и смерть. Угробил свою семью и до моей добрался? Ну что, доволен? Теперь я в самом деле только твой. Между нами никого нет, владей на здоровье.

Джейн смотрел на него отстраненно, будто находился где-то в другом месте и жестокие слова Чо ему не предназначались. Кимбэлл взял его за горло и едва не приподнял, но почти сразу разжал пальцы. Жесткий взгляд Патрика немного его охладил.

Остальные стояли поодаль, не решаясь вмешиваться. Они видели, как взбешен Чо, и каждый думал, что он прибьет Джейна, особенно после того, как Кимбэлл в него вцепился. Майкл шагнул к ним, но Тереза его остановила.

\- Не надо, хуже будет, - предупредила она. - Патрик справится, вот увидишь.

\- Ненавижу, - Кимбэллу захотелось сесть, а то еще лучше - лечь, и никогда не вставать. Он сожалел о сказанном, признавая правоту Джейна. Напряжение последних дней схлынуло, оставив после себя истощенную нервную систему. 

\- Успокойся, - Патрик обнял Кимбэлла, - все произошло очень быстро, она не страдала. И если тебе станет от этого легче - я застрелил того урода.

\- Ты? - удивление взяло верх над горем: Чо уставился на Джейна, словно у того выросла вторая голова. - Ты это сделал?

\- Да, я это сделал, - Патрик обхватил ладонями его лицо. - И, знаешь, прямо от сердца отлегло. Месть - полезная штука.

\- Не жди, чтобы я сказал тебе "спасибо", - Кимбэлл снова взялся за вещи. Майкл, поняв, что буря миновала, присоединился к Чо. 

\- Прекрасно работаете! - лучезарно улыбаясь, Джейн направился к лестнице, намереваясь спуститься к каютам.

\- Мог бы помочь, - заметила Тереза, но Патрик ответил с неподражаемой интонацией:

\- Мой личный врач рекомендовал постельный режим. Так что я буду исполнять чудесные рекомендации.

Лисбон переглянулась со смеющейся Аной и сказала:

\- Но чай я тебе не принесу, не дождешься.

\- Ломтик лимона не забудь, - отозвался Джейн, не поворачиваясь. - И я не откажусь от сэндвича.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 1) кроссовер с миром "Dawn of the Dead" (2004; 1978);  
> 2) для сюжета допущены некоторые неточности;  
> 3) таймлайн второго сезона до прибытия Мадлен Хайтауэр.


End file.
